Por ti vale la pena
by Hadelqui
Summary: Teniendo antecedentes familiares que lo respaldan, Elizabeth teme no poder darle un heredero a su esposo, y eso le provoca un gran tormento. Darcy tendrá que luchar para conseguir que su esposa vuelva a sonréir, aunque esa tarea sea terriblemente difícil.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

La fresca brisa otoñal soplaba a su alrededor mientras paseaba por los amplios jardines de Pemberley, como hacía cada día desde hacía casi cuatro años, cuando se había desposado con el señor Darcy, dueño de la mitad de Derbyshire y con una renta anual de 10000 libras; y al que adoraba por encima de todo. Había días en los que su esposo iba a su encuentro y juntos paseaban durante largo rato, compartiendo confidencias y robándose pequeños besos que serían catalogados de impropios por la sociedad.

Sin embargo, Lizzy deseaba que esa mañana que esa mañana él no acudiera a buscarla, desde hacía algunas semanas evitaba quedarse a solas con él cuanto podía, no estaba segura de poder disimular su desasosiego si permanecía demasiado tiempo con él.

Soltando un gran suspiro, inició el camino de vuelta a la gran casa, recordando que si se entretenía demasiado podría preocupar a todos, y eso era lo último que quería. Al llegar, se dirigió a su salón privado, como cada mañana, y se sorprendió al encontrar allí a Georgiana esperándola.

-Buenos días, Lizzy- Saludó la joven a su cuñada con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- Le devolvió el saludo- ¿Ocurre algo? Normalmente vienes después de practicar con el piano.

-Eso quería saber yo, ¿qué te sucede, Lizzy?

-¿A mí?- Preguntó nerviosa- Nada, no me ocurre nada.

-Si no quieres contármelo a mi, no lo hagas, pero deberías hablar con alguien de lo que te preocupa- Le dijo sin perder la sonrisa- Y no intentes negar que algo te sucede, se te nota.

-¿De verdad se me nota?- Georgiana asintió y Lizzy suspiró resignada- Está bien, te contaré que sucede, quizá así consiga que desaparezca esa opresión que tengo en el pecho- Georgiana le tomó la mano intentando darle fuerzas- Temo que tu hermano se arrepienta de haberse casado conmigo.

-¿Qué tonterías dices?- Le espetó Georgiana, sobresaltando a su cuñada- ¿A que viene eso?

-A que tengo la sospecha de que no puedo tener hijos, y si al final tengo razón, es muy probable que tu hermano se lamente de haberse desposado con una Bennet y no poder tener un heredero para el apellido Darcy.

-¿Puedes decirme a santo de qué crees todas estas cosas? ¿Por qué crees que no podrás tener hijos? ¿Y como es posible que creas que mi hermano va a dejarte? ¿Es que acaso te ha hecho algún comentario fuera de lugar?

-Fitzwilliam no me ha dicho nada, si que comentó su deseo de tener hijos cuando vimos a la niña de Charles y Jane, pero nunca me ha insinuado ni exigido nada- Bajó la mirada nerviosa- Supongo que simplemente está esperando a que suceda.

-¿Entonces por qué piensas estas cosas?

-Porque en mi familia hay muchos antecedentes de mujeres que no han podido concebir- Levantó levemente la mirada para ver la reacción de su cuñada, y pudo ver que no sabía a que se refería- Mis tíos, los Gardiner, no han podido tener hijos, por mucho que lo han intentado; dos hermanas de mi abuela tampoco pudieron procrear, y según me contó mi madre, una hermana de mi bisabuela tampoco- Giró el rostro, intentando contener el llanto- Y creo que esta vez me ha tocado a mí.

-Entiendo que estés preocupada por ese asunto, pero aun es pronto para pensar eso, ¿no crees?

-¿Tú crees?- Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas- Ni Jane, ni Mary, ni Kitty han tenido problemas para quedar en cinta al poco tiempo de casarse. Jane anunció su embarazo a los cuatro meses de casarse, Mary se casó hace un año y está apunto de dar a luz a su primogénito, y Kitty ha vuelto de su luna de miel embarazada, y yo llevo ansiándolo desde hace más de un año sin resultados- A esas alturas su llanto era incontenible.

-Lizzy, cálmate, eres joven, no debes alarmarte por tardar más que tus hermanas en tener niños, hay parejas que tardan mucho pero los tienen- La abrazó con fuerza, queriendo consolarla. Para Georgiana era un shock ver a Elizabeth de aquella forma, pues siempre la había visto sonriente y alegre- Creo que deberías hablar con mi hermano sobre como te sientes, él se preocupa mucho por ti, y este asunto es un tema que os concierne a ambos- Le aconsejó con ternura- Y estoy convencida de que él te amará suceda lo que suceda, pero sino fuera así, ten por seguro que yo siempre te querré como mi hermana y te trataré como tal.

-Gracias Georgiana- Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo con intensidad e intentando disminuir el llanto- Sé que tengo que hablar con Fitzwilliam, pero necesito tiempo para pensar como abordar el tema.

-Está bien, tómate el tiempo que necesites, y hasta entonces, si necesitas desahogarte y hablar, no dudes en decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Lizzy asintió, emocionada por haber encontrado en aquella jovencita tímida y vergonzosa una auténtica hermana, con quien poder hablar de sus problemas y sus alegrías, como hacía con Jane.

Georgiana, esperó unos minutos a que su cuñada se hubiera calmado por completo y después se retiró a practicar con el piano. Elizabeth quedó meditabunda en su estudio, dándole vueltas a su preocupación, más tranquila pero aun así, sin estar calmada del todo.

Cerca de mediodía, unos golpes la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Elizabeth, ¿puedo pasar?-'Preguntó la voz de su esposo.

-Claro, pasa- Respondió de inmediato, y la puerta se abrió en el acto, dejando pasar a un Darcy ansioso- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Estaba preocupado por ti- Elizabeth lo miró sin entender- Hace más de media hora que te espero en la puerta trasera, prometiste acompañarme a supervisar la obra de los establos y ver como estaban los animales.

-Pero… ¿Qué hora es?

-Falta poco para la hora de comer- Le respondió su marido.

-¿Es tan tarde?- Exclamó avergonzada- ¡Lo lamento! ¡Se me ha ido el santo al cielo!- Un rubor subió a sus mejillas haciendo que Fitzwilliam sonriera.

-No te preocupes- Le besó la mejilla mientras tomaba su mano- Aun tenemos tiempo de ir, si es que te apetece.

-Claro, vamos.

Cogiendo el brazo de su esposo, ambos fueron a la parte trasera, donde se guardaban los coches de caballos, y tras pasar ese lugar se encontraban las caballerizas, completamente en obras, menos una pequeña parte, que era donde mantenían a los caballos mientras estas duraban. Al llegar, Darcy fue directo a hablar con su capataz mientras que Lizzy fue a ver a aquellos bellos animales. Sonriente, sacó un azucarillo de un bolsillo, extendió la palma hacia uno de ellos con el azucarillo, y este se lo comió de inmediato.

Elizabeth hizo lo mismo con el resto de equinos, atentamente observada por su marido, que no dejaba de mirarla mientras hablaba con su capataz. Fitzwilliam había notado que estaba algo distraída desde hacía varias semanas, y también la notaba decaída y distante en algunas ocasiones, y verla sonreír de aquella manera mientras les entregaba aquel dulce a los corceles le hizo sentir tanta ternura que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Estaba preocupado por ella, sabía que aquel cambio era porque algo la atormentaba, pero no quería agobiarla, pues bien sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría hablando con él. Así que decidió callar por el momento, aunque estaba decidido a no quitarle ojo de encima hasta saber que le ocurría.

-Gracias, señor Steel, manténgame informado de todo- Le dijo a su capataz cuando este terminó de relatarle los avances de la obra. Después caminó hacia Lizzy y la abrazó por la espalda- Se te dan muy bien los caballos.

-Son animales muy nobles y bellos- Respondió sonriente mientras proseguía con su labor.

-¿No te gustaría tener uno para ti?- Le preguntó al tiempo que besaba sus cabellos y la mecía levemente, sujeto a su cintura.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no, pero no es necesario- Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Cómo sería tu caballo perfecto?- Preguntó suavemente, ignorando su último comentario.

-¿Y qué más dará si no vamos a adquirir ninguno?

-Es simple curiosidad- Le dijo girándola hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios- Compláceme, por favor.

-Está bien- Suspiró, negando con la cabeza antes de mirarlo a los ojos- Me encantan las yeguas blancas, con un carácter dulce pero firme.

-Siempre creí que te gustarían más las yeguas color caramelo.

-También me gustan, pero las blancas son mis favoritas- Sonrió ampliamente, separándose un poco de él- ¿Volvemos? Nos deben estar esperando para comer.

Darcy asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa y tomándola de la mano. Le encantaba atesorar esos momentos que tenían a solas, en los que ambos podían ser ellos mismos sin preocuparse de escandalizar a nadie por sus muestras de afecto.

Durante el transcurso del camino hacia el comedor, ninguno de los dos perdió la sonrisa, y Fitzwilliam lo agradeció, pues hacía días que no veía a su esposa tan relajada y sonriente. Sin embargo, cuando ingresaron en la estancia, Georgiana se veía alarmada, y eso rompió el ambiente tranquilo que tenían.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó el caballero caminando rápidamente hacia ella.

-Hermano, estaba apunto de mandar a alguien en tu busca- Le comunicó con pesar sosteniendo un pliego de papel- Han llegado dos cartas desde Rosings, una para ti y otra para mí, supongo que en ambas contará más o menos lo mismo- Empezó a narrar Georgiana tendiéndole la carta dirigida a él- En la mía, tía Catherine pide que vayamos a Rosings, pues parece ser que nuestra prima ha recaído considerablemente y teme que no supere esta semana.

-¿Qué?- Darcy se alarmó, abriendo con rapidez su misiva y comprobando que su tía explicaba precisamente eso, pero en su carta era más explícita, preocupando realmente al caballero por el porvenir de su prima- Debemos partir de inmediato hacia allí.

-Ciertamente debéis hacerlo- Concordó Elizabeth- Iré de inmediato a pedir que preparen vuestros equipaje y un coche- Añadió, girándose hacia la salida.

-Elizabeth- La frenó su esposo- Tú también vienes- El rostro de Lizzy fue de absoluto pánico- Sé que mi tía y tú no os lleváis bien, pero si realmente Anne está tan mal como dice la carta, necesito que estés conmigo.

-Dadas las circunstancias, ¿no sería mejor alejarme de allí y no darle a tu tía un disgusto por mi presencia?

-Sinceramente, me importa bien poco si a ella le incomoda, Anne es la única que importa en todo esto, y a ella no le desagradas- Le aseguró su esposo, tomándola de la mano- Y yo necesito que estés a mi lado, por favor.

-Hazle caso, para los dos sería de mucho consuelo y ayuda que estuvieras allí.

Lizzy miró a los dos hermanos con muchísimas dudas, no quería molestar a Lady Catherine, y menos en esos momentos, pero tampoco quería dejar a su marido y cuñada solos en caso de que ocurriera la desgracia que se auguraba. Suspiró sonoramente y bajó la mirada.

-Está bien, iré, pero si su señoría me pide que me marche, lo haré sin dudarlo, ¿queda claro?

Ambos asintieron sonrientes de haber conseguido su propósito con tanta facilidad, Fitzwilliam creía que tendría que pelear mucho para lograr convencerla. Eso lo llevó a preocuparse de nuevo, pues eso era indicio de que realmente algo le sucedía a su amada, sin embargo, ya tendrían tiempo de hablarlo más adelante, en esos momentos debían preparar el viaje y partir cuanto antes.

Partieron hacia Rosings esa misma tarde y arribaron entrada la noche, Lady Catherine no fue a recibirlos, disparando las alarmas de toda la familia Darcy. Sin embargo, prefirieron esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para saludar a su anfitriona, y así darle también un margen a Lizzy para descansar antes de encontrarse cara a cara con ella.

Al día siguiente, Fitzwilliam y Georgiana se levantaron más pronto que de costumbre y fueron a ver a su tía apenas hubo amanecido, encontrándosela muy desmejorada.

-Buenos días- La saludó Georgiana acercándose a ella y haciendo una pequeña reverencia- ¿como se encuentra tía? ¿Y Anne como está?

-Buenos días, Georgiana, yo me encuentro bien, cansada pero bien, sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo de Anne, cada día está más débil- La mujer lo decía con total neutralidad en su rostro, aunque su voz era algo menos firme que otras veces- No me avisaron de vuestra llegada hasta esta mañana, ¿puedo saber el motivo?

-No quisimos molestarla, dadas las circunstancias- Respondió Darcy acercándose a ellas- Creímos que a esas horas era mejor dejar descansar a todo el mundo.

-¿Seguro? ¿Y no tiene nada que ver con que os haya acompañado la señorita Bennet?- Preguntó con tono molesto- ¿No podía dejaros venir solos? ¿Tenía que venir a molestarme en estos difíciles momentos?

-Tía, no sigas con tu ataque hacia ella- La cortó Darcy- Elizabeth no quería venir, precisamente para no molestarte, fuimos Georgiana y yo los que le insistimos y convencimos de que debía acompañarnos, así que si tienes que recriminarle a alguien, hazlo a nosotros- La mujer enrojeció de rabia, pero no respondió- Y te recuerdo que es señora Darcy desde hace ya algún tiempo- La mujer bufó al escucharlo- Ahora, si me disculpan, iré en su busca para ir a desayunar, con permiso.

El resto del día, la gran dama intentó no cruzarse con ellos, no estaba de humor para ver a aquella mujer, así que permaneció junto a su hija casi todo el tiempo. Pero a la hora del te el encuentro fue inevitable, así que ambas entraron en el salón con resignación, esperando que sucediera todo lo más serenamente posible.

El te fue servido en completo silencio, Georgiana y Fitzwilliam se miraban, queriendo romper un poco ese ambiente tenso que reinaba, pero no sabían como. Y cuando su señoría levantó la mirada hacia Elizabeth ambos se asustaron.

-Dígame, señora Darcy, ¿le gusta su nuevo hogar?

-Pemberley es un lugar de ensueño- Respondió con tranquilidad y franqueza- Jamás creí que pudiera vivir en un sitio tan maravilloso.

-Desde luego ha sido usted afortunada- Dijo mordazmente.

-Por supuesto que he sido afortunada- Añadió Lizzy, no dejándose pisotear- He encontrado un hombre que me ama tanto como yo a él, y una hermana a la que quiero tanto como a mis hermanas de sangre.

-Hablando de hermanas, creo que debo darle la enhorabuena- Cambió de tema repentinamente, preocupando a Darcy, que sabía como era su tía- Tengo entendido que varias de sus hermanas están en estado de buena esperanza, y que su hermana mayor es madre de una hermosa niña.

-Así es, señoría- Le respondió Lizzy, un poco desconcertada por esa felicitación- Muchas gracias.

-Es bueno saber que en su familia no son estériles- Dijo con veneno en su voz.

-¿Por… Por qué dice eso?- El corazón de Elizabeth se aceleró ante aquel comentario, y Georgiana sintió como su cuñada palidecía de golpe.

-Me preocupa el porvenir del apellido Darcy, como siempre, y más desde que usted se interpuso en el futuro de la familia- Dijo con malicia.

-¡Basta ya!- Gritó Fitzwilliam, furioso por lo despectiva que estaba siendo su tía- ¡No te permito que le hables así a Elizabeth!- Se puso en pie y caminó con firmeza hacia su tía- ¡Qué aun no hayamos tenido hijos no te da derecho a insultarla de esa forma! ¡Y deja de una vez de recriminarle que se haya involucrado en nuestra familia! ¡Fui yo quien le pidió matrimonio! ¡Fui yo quien fue a pedir su mano y quien te desafió, negándome a casarme con Anne! ¡Si tienes que insultar y reprocharle a alguien es a mí!- Darcy estaba fuera de si- Y deja de preocuparte por el apellido Darcy, soy consciente de lo que conlleva nuestro apellido, sé la importancia de tener un heredero. ¡Y lo habrá, maldita sea! ¡Pero cuando tenga que llegar no cuando a ti te venga en gana!

Al escuchar las palabras de su esposo, Lizzy sintió que le faltaba el aire, y no pudo evitar salir corriendo a los jardines, diciendo un leve "discúlpenme" al abandonar la estancia. Corrió todo lo que pudo, llorando con desesperación, sintiendo como un nudo se instalaba en su pecho y le impedía respirar con naturalidad.

-¡Espera Lizzy!- La llamó Georgiana, intentando que no abandonara el salón, pero sin ningún éxito. Al ver a su hermana política en aquellas condiciones, y sabiendo el motivo, no pudo hacer más que encarar a su tía- ¡Se sentirá orgullosa de hacerla sufrir de esa manera!

-No he dicho nada para que ella reaccionara de esa manera.

-¡Desde luego que si!- Continuó con su ataque furioso la joven Darcy- ¡Usted no sabe lo mal que lo ha estado pasando Lizzy durante estas últimas semanas! ¡No sabe como le duele no haber concebido un hijo todavía! ¡No tiene ni idea de lo que le preocupa ese tema!- Aunque sabía que estaba hablando de más, sentía que tenía que poner en conocimiento de su hermano la situación de Elizabeth, y poner a su tía en su lugar, así que continuó- Lizzy teme poder ser estéril, han habido otros casos de antepasados suyos, y viendo que sus hermanas si han tenido o van a tener hijos y ella todavía no, está empezando a creer que es así- Narró mirando más a su hermano que a su tía, este parecía más pálido que antes- ¡Lo último que necesitaba era que usted la atacara de esa manera!

-¡Sabía que esa mujer no era buena para el apellido Darcy!- Dijo enfadada mirando a su sobrino- ¡Yo tenía razón y tú no quisiste escucharme!- Suspiró antes de tomar aliento y proseguir- Estoy segura de que si acudimos a la iglesia te concederán la nulidad, así que debes darte prisa y repudiarla para poder volver a casarte.

-¿Se puede saber que estupideces estás diciendo?- Preguntó Darcy, reaccionando por fin- ¿Por qué crees que voy a renunciar a mi esposa y casarme con otra?

-¿Es que no has escuchado lo que ha dicho Georgiana?

-¡Sé muy bien lo que ha dicho!- La cortó de inmediato, más furioso que antes- Escúcheme bien tía, nada ni nadie hará que rechace a mi esposa, la amo por encima de todo- Le aseguró con firmeza- Y si finalmente es verdad que no puede tener hijos, seguiré amándola igual o más que antes.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Tienes una responsabilidad con tu apellido y tu casa!

-Mi primera responsabilidad es con mi esposa y mi hermana- Respondió más tranquilo- Y si queréis que os siga considerando familia, os ruego que desistáis de intentar dirigir mi vida o la de cualquier miembro de mi familia- Se encaminó hacia la puerta por la que había salido Elizabeth- Georgiana, ¿podrías pedir que tengan listas nuestras cosas para mañana? Nos marchamos a casa- Esta asintió y salió de la estancia- Querida tía, mañana volveremos a Pemberley, lo lamento porque en vuestra carta decíais que necesitabais que estuviéramos aquí, y todos teníamos intención de ayudar, pero después de lo que he escuchado no creo que sea bueno para Elizabeth permanecer cerca vuestro, así que prefiero partir, y si finalmente Anne deja este mundo, vendré a daros el pésame- Se giró he hizo una leve reverencia hacia su tía- Ahora, si me disculpáis, iré en busca de mi esposa, debo hablar con ella de algunas cosas.

Darcy se encaminó a los jardines, esperando encontrar raudo a Lizzy y hablar con ella. Ahora entendía el motivo de su estado de ánimo de las últimas semanas, y se preocupó inmensamente por como podría estar tras el ataque de su tía, y tras las palabras que él mismo había dicho. Él no pretendía haberla herido, tan solo quería defenderla, pero al decir aquella frase quizá la había dañado más que otra cosa. Así que se dispuso a buscarla por todo el extenso terreno que tenían los jardines de Rosings, esperando que no se hubiera alejado demasiado, preocupado por si le sucedía alguna cosa y porque empezaba a llover y podría enfermar.

 **-/ &\\-**

Elizabeth escuchó como su cuñada la llamaba, pero no podía permanecer allí, no podía seguir escuchando nada de lo que allí se estaba diciendo. Sabía que Fitzwilliam no había dicho aquellas palabras para herirla, sino para defenderla ante los ataques de su tía, pero aun así le habían dolido, porque temía que sus mayores temores se hicieran realidad.

Apenas fue consciente del trayecto ni del tiempo que pasó hasta que dejó de correr, y fue en ese instante cuando se percató de que llovía con mucha intensidad. Aunque no le importó estar empapada, no quiso tentar a la suerte y enfermar de gravedad, así que intento buscar un lugar donde guarecerse. Se sorprendió al encontrar a unos pocos metros una casita, sin darle muchas vueltas se encaminó hacia allí.

Llegó a la puerta y llamó un par de veces, esperando que alguien acudiera. Poco después abrió una mujer rechoncha, que al ver a la señora Darcy en su puerta casi se desmayó.

-Lamento molestarla, señora, pero la lluvia me ha cogido de improviso y necesito un lugar para guarecerme, ¿sería tan amable de permitirme esperar aquí hasta que amaine?

-Por supuesto, su señoría- Respondió nerviosa, invitándola a pasar- Está en su casa.

-Por favor, no me diga señoría- Le pidió, cansada del protocolo tan estricto al que había tenido que acostumbrarse- Mi nombre es Elizabeth, y mientras esté bajo su techo me niego a que me llame por mi apellido.

-Me temo que no puedo llamarla por su nombre de pila, señora Darcy, perdería mi trabajo si llegara a oídos de Lady Catherine de Bourgh- Se sinceró.

-Está bien, lo último que quiero es causarle problemas- Le aseguró- Pero dígame solo señora Darcy, nada de señoría o algún título similar- La mujer asintió con una medio sonrisa, sorprendida gratamente por lo afable de aquella gran señora- ¿Como se llama usted?

-Mi nombre es Megan Thorton, y soy sirvienta en la mansión de Rosings.

-No sabía que los sirvientes vivían en los mismos terrenos de la mansión, creía que a Su Señoría no le gustaba- Comentó sorprendida.

-Y es cierto, a mi se me ha permitido porque esta casa ha sido de mi familia desde hace muchas generaciones, y está lo suficientemente lejos como para que ningún invitado de la señora la descubra- Le dedicó una sonrisa a Lizzy- Las visitas no suelen caminar tanto como usted, por suerte para mí.

-Ciertamente, soy única en toda la alta aristocracia, para desgracia de Lady Catherine.

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a reír de manera muy escandalosa al poder hablar de la gran dama que poseía todos aquellos terrenos, y a Elizabeth le sirvió para relajarse un poco después de tanto estrés. Megan preparó un té y se lo ofreció a su invitada, que amenamente le estuvo contando anécdotas de Merytown.

La mujer estaba fascinada con ella. En todo el condado se había escuchado hablar del matrimonio Darcy, y de como habían enfrentado a la señora de Bourgh por defender su amor. Y precisamente por ello la admiraba tanto, porque era una mujer valiente y decidida, que no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente. Era lo que ella quería ser, lo que necesitaba ser.

Una fuerte y prolongada tos, proveniente de una de las habitaciones cercanas, llamó la atención de ambas mujeres, haciendo que Megan se pusiera en pie rápidamente, disculpándose y marchando al lugar de procedencia de aquella tos.

Lizzy, preocupada por el sonido tan feo del enfermo que estuviera en cama, caminó lentamente en esa dirección y abrió levemente la puerta, impactándose ante la imagen tan lamentable que presenciaba. En el interior de la estancia, tres niños pequeños permanecían tumbados en una cama enorme, seguramente la cama de la señora Thorton, los tres empapados en sudor y con signos de dolor.

-¿Qué les ocurre a los pequeños?- Preguntó ingresando por completo en la estancia.

-Señora, por favor, márchese, usted no debería estar aquí.

-¡No me marcharé!- Le aseguró- Quiero ayudarla.

-Señora, no sé que les sucede a mis hijos, pero están gravemente enfermos, no quisiera que usted contrajera la enfermedad.

-Eso no importa- Le aseguró- Ahora lo único que importa son los pequeños- La mujer tenía los ojos llorosos, jamás nadie había mostrado un sentimiento de empatía hacia la servidumbre como ella lo hacía- Dígame que puedo hacer por ayudarla.

-Si quiere, traiga un poco de agua fresca para empapar unas toallas y colocárselas en la frente.

Lizzy salió rauda de la habitación, cogió un cubo y corrió al exterior, poco le importó que continuara lloviendo, corrió hasta un pequeño riachuelo que pasaba por allí y llenó el recipiente de agua, después retomó el camino de vuelta, un poco más despacio, para no perder el agua, pero rápida a pesar de todo.

-¡Elizabeth!- Escuchó la voz de su esposo a pocos metros de ella cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la casa. Se giró a mirarlo, sorprendida de encontrarlo allí, y comprobó que estaban igual de empapados, y a pesar de eso caminaba para colocarse frente a ella- ¡Por fin te encuentro!- Dijo abrazándola con fuerza- Temía que te hubiera sucedido algo al verte salir de aquella forma- Se apartó un poco y la miró a los ojos- ¿A donde ibas con tanta premura?

-Yo… Yo… Tengo que llevar este agua al interior de la casa- Dijo un poco consternada- Hay unos niños muy enfermos y quiero ayudar- Suspiró desanimada- Su madre me ha dado cobijo contra la lluvia, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-Vayamos entonces- Dijo, tomándole el cubo de las manos y agarrándola del brazo con firmeza- Veamos que podemos hacer.

Los dos ingresaron de nuevo en la casita, y Elizabeth lo guió hasta la habitación en la que se encontraban los tres pequeños bajo los cuidados de su madre. La mujer, al ver llegar al caballero, casí se desmayó.

-¡Señor Darcy! ¿Qué hace usted en mi humilde casa?- Preguntó apurada- Lamento que esté todo tan descuidado…- La mujer parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios- ¿Quiere tomar algo?

-Señora, estoy aquí porque mi esposa dice que usted la ha ayudado a resguardarse de la lluvia, y en agradecimiento, espero poder serle de ayuda- Le confesó muy seriamente, convenciendo a la mujer de que estaba en lo cierto- ¿Qué les ocurre a los pequeños?

-No lo sé, señor- Explicó al borde del llanto- Llevan días con una fiebre muy alta, tienen delirios, y apenas consigo que coman algo.

-¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?

-¿El doctor?- La mujer rió sin ganas- No puedo llamar al doctor, si la señora se entera de que mis hijos han enfermado de lo mismo que la señorita de Bourgh dirá que ha sido culpa mía y nos echará de aquí, a pesar de haber sido al revés.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Preguntó Lizzy muy preocupada, temiéndose lo peor.

-Siempre que la señorita de Bourgh enferma sucede lo mismo- Les contó- Pero no debería decir nada, mi trabajo y el porvenir de mis hijos dependen de ello.

-Señora, le prometo que si usted se queda sin empleo, yo mismo les daré cobijo y trabajo en mis tierras- Se apresuró a decir Darcy, temiendo lo que aquella mujer pudiera revelarle sobre su tía- Así que, por favor, le pido que nos explique que es lo que sucede en Rosings.

-Está bien- Suspiró con resignación- Cada vez que la señorita Anne enferma, algún criado enferma también, normalmente es alguien que realiza sus tareas cerca de la señorita, y cuando eso ocurre, Lady Catherine lo culpa de haber contagiado a su hija y lo despide- La mujer bajó la mirada- Hace algunos meses hablé con uno de ellos y me dijo que el día que enfermó, la señora se mostró extrañamente amable con él antes de que sucediera, invitándolo a tomar un te con ella mientras hablaban de sus tareas, pero que después, en cuanto empezó a mostrar síntomas de enfermedad, la mujer no tuvo reparos en echarlo.

-¡Dios santo!- Exclamó Elizabeth, sospechando lo que la mujer iba a revelarles.

-El día que enfermó la señorita, Su Señoría vino a visitarme- Continuó al tiempo que se estrujaba las manos nerviosa- Eso me sorprendió, pues nunca había venido hasta aquí, ni una sola vez desde que estoy a su servicio, y de eso hace más de 15 años- Fitzwilliam se puso rígido, esperando la gran revelación- Ese día no solo me visitó, sino que además mostró interés por mis hijos, incluso les trajo golosinas… Esa misma noche empezaron a enfermar.

-¿Está diciendo que mi tía es la responsable?

-No podría asegurarlo, señor, pero es lo que sospecho- Dijo la mujer sin levantar la mirada, temerosa de que aquel hombre se enfadara- Pero me he asegurado de que la señora no se entere de la enfermedad de mis hijos, por eso continuo trabajando allí, pero no puedo permitirme llamar a un médico, de lo contrario ella lo sabría, ¿y qué haría yo entonces?

-No se preocupe, señora Thorton- Le dijo Lizzy tomándola de la mano con una sonrisa- Yo misma haré traer al mejor médico de la zona para que venga a atenderlos- Le aseguró- Y yo me encargaré de pagarlo también, pero sus hijos no seguirán sin ser atendidos, sea de quien sea la culpa.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Añadió Darcy- Una vez los haya visto, hablaremos de su porvenir, pero no se angustie, le aseguro que en breve su vida mejorará.

-¿Usted cree señor?- La mujer levantó la mirada hacia ellos, con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

-Se lo garantizo- Le aseguró dedicándole una leve sonrisa- Ahora ocúpese de los niños mientras nosotros partimos y nos hacemos cargo- Miró por la ventana- Parece que ha dejado de llover y es el mejor momento para ello.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡No saben cuanto se lo agradezco!

-No es necesario que lo agradezcas- La abrazó Lizzy- Tan solo ocúpate de los pequeños, en un rato estaremos aquí con el doctor.

La mujer le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza llorando de alegría. Después el matrimonio Darcy salió de la casa para dirigirse hacia Rosings. Darcy estaba bastante silencioso, y Elizabeth estaba preocupada.

-¿Crees que tu tía ha podido hacer enfermar a esos niños y a otros criados?

-Lo creo posible- Le confesó- Mientras la señora Thorton narraba la historia he recordado que cuando era muy pequeño, mi tía tenía la costumbre de dar medicamentos a Anne aunque esta no los necesitara, convencida de que eso la haría fortalecer- Le narró muy serio- Como Anne siempre había sido muy enfermiza, estaba obsesionada con darle tónicos y mejunjes, y ahora que lo pienso, creo que después de administrárselos, Anne solía recaer- Lizzy se llevó la mano a la boca, amortiguando un grito de terror- Y no me extrañaría que, al igual que hace enfermar a Anne, haga lo mismo con sus criados para culparlos, después de todo, ella cree que nunca se equivoca.

-Pero eso es espantoso.

-Lo es- Concordó con ella- Y después de ayudar a los Thorton, dejaré las cosas claras con ella de una vez por todas, y nos marcharemos a casa.

-¿Y qué ocurre con tu prima? ¿No estaba realmente mal?

-Lo está, pero dadas las circunstancias, no me arriesgaré a que cometa alguna tontería- La miró a los ojos- Me preocupa que pueda hacer algo contra ti al verse descubierta- La abrazó con fuerza de la cintura mientras caminaban- Volveremos a casa y, si finalmente Anne fallece, vendré yo solo a darle el pésame.

Lizzy asintió, fascinada del proteccionismo que su marido tenía hacia ella. Lo que le llevó a recordar lo sucedido esa tarde en el salón.

-Will, tenemos que hablar de lo sucedido esta tarde.

-Tienes razón, debemos hablar, pero lo haremos esta noche, en la intimidad de nuestro dormitorio- Le aclaró, besando sus cabellos.

Y de ese modo, ambos continuaron el camino hacia la gran mansión, dispuestos a hacer frente a aquella señora tan fría y calculadora que parecía tenérsela jurada a todo el mundo.

 **Hola a todos,**

 **hace mucho que no entro como escritora, pero la verdad es que no he podido apenas sentarme al pc desde hace muchos meses por causas laborales y personales.**

 **Pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo, y espero que esta historia os guste tanto como la anterior. No me enrollo. Espero vuestras opiniones.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	2. 1 La maldad de Lady Catherine

**1º La maldad de Lady Catherine** Cuando arribaron a la gran mansión, Lady Catherine los estaba esperando hecha una furia, junto a Georgiana, que estaba muy preocupada por el estado en el que pudiera estar su cuñada.

-¡Por fin apareces, sobrino!- Dijo intentando sonar menos iracunda de lo que en realidad estaba- ¿Como te atreves a marcharte de esa forma y dejarme con la palabra en la boca?

-No teníamos nada más que debatir, señora, y debía ir en busca de mi esposa, no había nada que fuera más importante que eso.

-¿Qué no había nada más importante? ¿Qué no había nada más que debatir?- La gran dama no pudo controlarse por más tiempo- ¡No te atrevas a compararme con esta mujer! ¡No te atrevas a ponernos como iguales! ¡Esta mujer es indigna de llevar el apellido Darcy, siempre ha sido indigna! ¡Y si no puede darte un heredero, no sirve para nada!

-Le rogaré una vez más, y tan solo porque es la hermana de mi madre, que se abstenga de hacer esos comentarios ante cualquiera de nosotros si no quiere que cortemos toda relación de manera definitiva- Respondió Darcy haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol. Después se giró hacia uno de los sirvientes- Haga el favor de hacer llamar a un buen médico, de manera urgente.

-Si, señor Darcy.

El sirviente se marchó en el acto, y se hizo el silencio, un silencio incómodo y tenso. Georgiana, algo angustiada pensando que ese médico podría ser para su cuñada, se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupada- ¿El doctor viene a verte a ti?

-No, yo estoy bien- Le dedicó una leve sonrisa- Gracias por tu preocupación.

-¿Y para quien han hecho llamar al doctor si no es para usted?- Preguntó la anciana mujer algo desconcertada.

-Para los hijos de la señora Thorton- Le aseguró Lizzy- He estado en su casa y he visto a los pequeños- La mujer parecía haberse puesto algo nerviosa al escucharla.

-No sabía que estuvieran enfermos- Lady Catherine parecía desubicada, no le gustaba no controlar toda la situación- ¿Qué es lo que tienen los pequeños?

-No lo sabemos- Le aseguró Darcy- Para eso viene el doctor.

-Podría verles el mismo médico que atiende a Anne- Ofreció la mujer, sorprendiendo a los presentes con semejante gesto- Estoy segura de que le dará un buen diagnóstico.

-Elizzabeth, ¿por qué no subes con Georgiana y te cambias esas ropas mojadas mientras yo hablo con mi tía sobre este tema?

-¿Estás seguro?

-Desde luego- Dijo intentando infundirle calma- Nos reuniremos aquí en cuanto llegue el doctor, ¿te parece?- Lizzy asintió algo dubitativa, pero tomando el brazo de su cuñada salió de allí y se encaminó a sus aposentos- ¿En serio, tía?- Darcy estaba cansado del juego de su tía e iba a ser duro con ella- ¿Un buen diagnóstico o el diagnóstico que tú quieres que de?

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Yo no insinúo nada- Dijo con calma- Es muy curioso que siempre que Anne enferma algún sirviente lo haga también, y que siempre sea de la misma enfermedad que ella padece, al igual que es sorprendente como todos siempre la contagian a ella, pero ella nunca contagia a nadie una vez enferma, y eso que no la dejas sola ni a sol ni a sombra- El rostro de Lady Catherine terminó de perder el poco color que le quedaba- Dime tía, ¿a todos esos sirvientes los visitó el mismo médico que ahora atiende a Anne?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es mi doctor personal! ¡De absoluta confianza! ¡Lleva atendiéndome desde hace muchísimos años!- La mujer intentaba defenderse- ¡No puedo creer que me insultes de esta manera!

-¡Seamos francos y dejemos las farsas de ofensas a un lado!- Le cortó en el acto- ¡Ambos sabemos que usted es capaz de muchas cosas con tal de salirse con la suya! ¡Y de igual modo, ambos sabemos que su médico ha hecho diagnósticos que no son reales cuando a usted le ha convenido!- Darcy supo que sus palabras iban bien encaminadas cuando la anciana mujer empezó a retorcerse las manos- Es por esa misma razón que yo no confío en su criterio.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas barbaridades?- Gritó furiosa- ¿Crees que me invento que mi hija está enferma?

-Por supuesto que no, Anne está muy grave, la he visto con mis propios ojos, pero también he visto como en ocasiones le has proporcionado tónicos que no necesitaba, y como después de tomarlos solía recaer- Fitzwilliam miró a su tía con una mirada impasible- ¿Te atreves a negarlo?

La mujer se quedó petrificada durante unos minutos, que parecieron eternos, sin saber como reaccionar al verse descubierta.

-Yo...- La mujer observó a su sobrino y supo que no tenía más alternativas, debía confesar- Es cierto, yo le he proporcionado a Anne tónicos y brebajes- Dijo al fin- ¡Pero jamás ha sido con la intención de dañarla!- Intentó defenderse- Ella nació muy débil, creí que la perdería, cuando tenía apenas dos años estuve apunto de hacerlo, y el señor Cook apareció con un brebaje que ayudó a mi pequeña a recuperarse, desde entonces se convirtió en mi médico personal, y es él quien me ha proporcionado todos los tónicos y tisanas que le he suministrado a Anne.

-¿Y que hay de los criados que han enfermado por su causa? Si esos tónicos se los proporcionaba aquel doctor, ¿por qué después se los hacía tomar a sus empleados y los hacía enfermar? Explícane como es posible que una mujer de su clase y conocimientos se deje embaucar por un curandero que, de casualidad, consiguió curar a Anne hace tantos años, y que después de eso solo la ha hecho enfermar- La atacó sin piedad- O como ha podido jugar con la vida de su hija, a la que tanto dice amar, dejándola en manos de un hombre que, a la vista está, no tiene ninguna noción de medicina- El rostro de Lady Catherine empezó a tensarse- O como ha intentado ocultar todo esto culpando a empleados y haciéndolos enfermar.

-¡Por que no podía reconocer que me había equivocado!- Gritó por fin, totalmente colérica, viéndose atrapada- ¡No podía mostrar ante la sociedad que había dejado a mi hija en manos de un don nadie! ¡Eso habría arruinado mi reputación y la del apellido De Bourgh! ¡Lo único que podía hacer era convertirlo en un hombre de renombre, nombrándolo mi médico personal!

-¿Y aun sabiendo que era un farsante dejó que siguiera proporcionándole a Anne esos brebajes?

-¡No soy ninguna hipócrita! ¡No puedo decir que es el mejor y consultar a otro o no tomar sus medicinas y consejos en cuenta!- Dijo totalmente acorralada- ¿No entiendes que este era el único modo? ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-Lo que fuera por ayudar a su hija, sin importar que pensara la sociedad- La acusó- Le informo que desde mañana cuando partamos hacia Pemberley, no volverá a recibir ninguna visita de nuestra parte, al igual que tampoco será bien recibida en nuestro hogar- Le informó- Tan solo vendré al entierro de Anne, si es que al final sucede. Ahora, si me disculpa, iré en busca de mi esposa y mi hermana, no quisiera que algo les sucediera en mi ausencia.

Cuando Darcy hubo desaparecido de la habitación, la rabia de Lady Catherine era tal que no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito de rabia. Entonces pensó en esa odiosa mujer que tantos problemas le estaba causando, y en como debía conseguir que desapareciera. Una sonrisa amplia y malvada se ubicó en su rostro al pensar en la situación que estaba viviendo.

-Si algo he aprendido de ese médico incompetente de Cook es como hacer enfermar a la gente, y ya sé como voy a hacerlo- Rápidamente tomó un papel y una pluma, y escribió una carta, que hizo salir de inmediato hacia Pemberley, junto a un frasco lleno de arsénico- Menos mal que soy una mujer precavida y siempre tengo gente a mi servicio en todas partes- Estaba complacida de su idea- Prepárese señora Darcy, esta misma noche va a comenzar su final, y será lento y doloroso, puedo asegurárselo.

Darcy fue en busca de su esposa y su hermana, las encontró en la habitación de Elizabeth, hablando de los Thorton. Una vez se hubo reunido con ellas, Darcy les contó toda la conversación, dejando a Georgiana completamente consternada.

-¿Entonces nuestra prima está tan enferma por su causa?

-Anne siempre ha estado enferma, pero no me extrañaría que el estado en el que se encuentra ahora mismo se deba a alguna de las preparaciones de ese inepto señor Cook- Le indicó su hermano.

-¿Y como podía hacer enfermar a los criados sin que ellos lo supieran?

-Hay muchas formas para hacer enfermar a alguien- Aseguró Elizabeth- Y alguien con tanto poder y dinero tiene fácil acceso a ellas.

-Es por esa razón por la que quiero que nos marchemos cuanto antes- Informó Darcy- No dejaré que estéis a su merced.

Los tres continuaron hablando mientras los sirvientes preparaban el equipaje para partir al día siguiente. Poco después llegó a la casa el médico que había solicitado el señor Darcy, así que juntos lo condujeron hasta la casa de los Thorton, donde el doctor realizó un examen exhaustivo de los tres niños, mientras la señora Thorton esperaba muy nerviosa. Cuando el doctor salió por fin de la estancia y se reunió con ellos, su rostro era serio.

-¿Puede decirnos que les sucede?

-Me temo que esos pequeños han sufrido un envenenamiento leve- Les comunicó, dejando a la madre al borde del desmayo- Les prepararé una medicina que hará bajar su fiebre y eliminará la toxina de sus cuerpos.

-Gracias doctor- Le indicó el señor Darcy.

Una vez se hubo marchado el doctor, Elizabeth y Georgiana ayudaron a la señora Thorton a suministrarles a los pequeños la medicina, mientras Darcy pensaba como proceder. Cuando por fin se reunieron con él las tres, las miró con seriedad.

-Señora Thorton, sé que esta casa significa mucho para usted, pero después de lo ocurrido, creo que lo más prudente es que usted y sus hijos dejen todo esto atrás y viajen con nosotros a Pemberley.

-Señor, esto es todo lo que tenemos.

-Lo comprendo, pero espero que esté de acuerdo conmigo en que lo primero son los niños- La mujer asintió con rotundidad- Le prometo que en Pemberley no le faltará de nada, tendrán un hogar permanente.

-¿Lo dice de verdad?- La mujer estaba realmente asombrada.

-Desde luego, hay pequeñas casas en las inmediaciones de la mansión para los sirvientes, y una de esas casas es para usted y sus hijos, si es que decide acompañarnos.

-Son muy amables al ofrecerme algo así sin pedirme nada a cambio, pero no puedo aceptarlo, no podría vivir tranquila sin hacer nada en compensación- Dijo la mujer un poco incómoda- Solo podría aceptar si me dejaran entrar a trabajar en la casa a su servicio.

-Si es lo que quiere, no habrá ningún problema- Le aseguró el caballero, tomando del brazo a su esposa- Estoy seguro de que la señora y la señorita Darcy agradecerá tener una dama de compañía.

-¿Dama de compañía?- La mujer estaba perpleja- Pero si soy una simple limpiadora.

-Estoy segura de que lo hará estupendamente- Añadió Elizabeth, muy contenta ante la decisión de su marido- Y podrá traer a sus hijo con usted- Le aseguró- Me encantan los niños.

Tanto Georgiana como Darcy notaron un toque de pesar en su voz al decir aquello, lo que les recordó el motivo que los había llevado a esa situación.

-Pues si no tiene ningún otro inconveniente, comience a preparar sus cosas y las de sus hijos, mañana tendré un carruaje preparado para que los lleven hacia Pemberley y puedan comenzar una nueva vida tranquilos, y para que sus hijos puedan recuperarse.

Los tres Darcy volvieron a la casa caminando lentamente por los terrenos, sin demasiadas ganas de volver al lugar donde se encontraba su tía, la tranquilidad que tenían antes se había desvanecido por completo, y los tres esperaban ansiosos que llegara la mañana siguiente para partir.

Al llegar, ya era la hora de la cena, así que todos acudieron directamente al comedor. Allí los esperaba su señoría, con el rostro sombrío Los platos ya estaban servidos en sus correspondientes lugares, así que en silencio, cada uno se sentó a la mesa.

Ignorando la normativa establecida a la hora de sentarse a la mesa por las clases altas, Lizzy se sentó junto a su marido y no frente a él, haciendo que la anciana mujer se pusiera nerviosa.

-¡No puede sentarse ahí!- Le indicó de inmediato- ¡El protocolo establece que usted debe sentarse frente a su marido! ¡Haga el favor de cambiarse de sitio!- Darcy iba a mandarla al cuerno, pero Elizabeth, queriendo pasar la velada tranquila y rápida, le tomó la mano calmando la furia de su amado y, sin queja alguna, se cambió de lugar- Mucho mejor, es bueno saber que aun le queda algo de decoro, aunque solo sea en la mesa.

Darcy se tensó, pero una leve patada por debajo de la mesa, proveniente de su esposa, le hizo relajarse y no responder a esos comentarios hirientes. La cena transcurrió en silencio, bajo la atenta mirada de Lady Catherine, que no dejaba de observar como la mujer que había embaucado a su sobrino tomaba aquel plato de sopa sin sospechar nada de nada.

Una vez acabada la cena, Georgiana decidió ir a ver a su prima para poder despedirse de ella por si finalmente ocurrían los malos augurios que los habían llevado a Rosings, porque, ha pesar de lo que su tía hubiera hecho, ella quería a su prima Anne. El matrimonio Darcy, por su parte, se retiró a sus aposentos, deseosos de desaparecer de la vista de su anfitriona.

Cuando por fin estuvieron resguardados entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación que había sido designada para Elizabeth, pero que ambos compartían sin ningún pudor, Fitzwilliam ayudó a su esposa a quitar sus ropas y colocarse un camisón, después se apresuró en cambiarse él y tumbarse a su lado en la cama. Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante unos minutos, perdiéndose en la profundidad de aquellas orbes que tan enamorados los tenían.

Podían haber continuado de aquella manera, pero el caballero tenía la necesidad de hablar con ella, de que se sincerara y compartiera sus temores, así que, muy a su pesar, cortó el contacto visual y dirigió su mirada hacia el techo, al tiempo que envolvía a su esposa entre sus brazos.

-Elizabeth, tenemos que hablar de lo que ha sucedido esta tarde.

-Lo sé- Respondió con un suspiro mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho de su esposo.

-¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho Georgiana?- Preguntó directamente- ¿El motivo por el que has estado tan desanimada estas semanas es que crees que no puedes tener hijos?

-Todo indica que así es- Dijo en un tono apenas audible- Mis hermanas, a excepción de Lydia, han concebido prácticamente nada más casarse, y nosotros llevamos varios años sin que ocurra. Además, hay familiares míos que no han podido procrear, varios casos, y por ello creo que a mi me está sucediendo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que te atormentaba?

-Tenía... Tengo miedo- Respondió empezando a llorar- Aunque se cuanto me amas, también se la importancia de tener un heredero para el apellido Darcy, y tengo miedo a que eso pese mas que tu amor- El llanto era incontenible- Esta tarde, al escuchar a tu tía decir todo aquello, he sentido una opresión muy grande, porque al escucharlo en alto ha sido como si todos mis temores se hicieran realidad- Se agarró con fuerza a la camisa del pijama de su marido, soltando todo el dolor que llevaba guardado desde que empezó a valorar la posibilidad de no ser madre- ¡Se que debía habértelo dicho desde el principio! ¡Pero no quiero perderte!

-Mi adorada Lizzy- Le dijo dulcemente al tiempo que la abrazaba y le levantaba el mentón con un dedo para obligarla a mirarlo- No vas a perderme, ¿me oyes?- Besó su frente- Eres joven aun como para pensar en esa posibilidad, hay parejas que tardan mucho en tener niños, quizá seamos una de esas parejas- Le decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- Y si no es así y finalmente tus temores se hacen realidad, te seguiré amando igual o más que ahora, y buscaremos la forma de ser felices con lo que nos depare el futuro.

-¿De verdad no te importa no tener un heredero?

-Lo único que me importa es tu felicidad, y la conseguiré, tengamos un hijo o no- Le dedicó una sonrisa tan amplia y sincera que Elizabeth solo pudo abrazarlo con fuerza, llorando intensamente, soltando toda la amargura que había guardado- Ahora bien, ¿que te parece si no nos rendimos tan pronto e intentamos que se produzca ese milagro que ambos deseamos?

-Me parece una gran idea.

Y sin más que decir, ambos se amaron con intensidad, con pasión, con todo el amor del que disponían, porque así eran ellos, dos enamorados buscando la felicidad juntos.

Desde detrás del cuadro principal de la habitación, Lady Catherine se apartaba furibunda, asqueada ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar, incapaz de comprender como su sobrino era capaz de anteponer el amor, ese sentimiento tan voluble y absurdo, a la perpetuidad de su casa. Más convencida que antes, se dirigió a sus aposentos para ultimar los detalles de su plan, que ya había comenzado y que esperaba que nadie descubriera, por el porvenir del apellido Darcy.

 **Hola, siento haber tardado en actualizar pero he estado muy ocupada, aún así, iré actualizando cuando pueda.**

 **Antes de nada, quiero aclarar que yo no pretendo igualarme a Austen cuando escribo, sé que a veces las palabras no son las que se usarían en la época pero mi principal objetivo es que se entienda sin perder el toque de Austen (lo intento, pero es difícil conseguirlo). Por ello espero que no seais muy críticos con eso.**

 **Y ahora, ¿que os parece la trama? ¿Os gusta? ¿Se saldrá Lady Catherine con la suya? ¿Lo descubrirán a tiempo? Espero vuestras opiniones y si tenéis sugerencias siempre serán bien recibidas.**

 **Nos leemos**


	3. 2º Dolorosa enfermedad

_**Nota autora: Antes de nada, quiero avisar de que este capítulo es bastante duro, tiene escenas muy duras de leer, a mi me ha costado escribirlas.**_

 **2º Dolorosa enfermedad**

El carruaje arribó a Pemberley a media mañana, nada más llegar, Georgiana fue al interior con los pequeños enfermos, y pidió a una sirvienta que se hiciera un caldo y trajera algunas mantas junto a la chimenea. Mientras, el matrimonio Darcy acompañó a la señora Thorton a visitar una de las casas más próximas, las que tenían destinadas a los sirvientes de confianza.

La señora Thorton no podía creer que aquello fuera posible, aquella casita era maravillosa, tenía cuatro habitaciones amplias, un salón bastante espacioso, la cocina tenía una mesa donde poder comer, y tenía en la parte trasera un jardín espléndido donde podrían jugar sus pequeños.

-¿Esto es para nosotros?

-Así es, señora- Le aseguró Darcy, conmovido por el rostro de felicidad de la mujer- Creo que aquí podrán vivir cómodamente.

-¿Es de su agrado?

-¡Por supuesto, señora!- Con premura le tomó las manos a su nueva patrona y se las besó- Jamás imaginé poder vivir en un lugar así, es más de lo que jamás esperé- La mujer no dejaba de besar las manos de Elizabeth mientras lloraba de emoción- ¡Gracias señora! ¡Bendita sea!- Entonces miró al señor Darcy, sin soltar las manos de su señora- ¡Gracias señor! ¡No se arrepentirá de habernos traído, se lo prometo!

-Estoy seguro de ello- Le aseguró el caballero- Pediré que la ayuden a instalarse, y cuando esté todo en orden, venga a la casa a cenar y a por sus hijos, mañana ya hablaremos de sus funciones.

-Bienvenida a Pemberley- Añadió Lizzy antes de tomar el brazo de su marido y caminar hacia el exterior.

Esa noche, Elizabeth se acostó feliz, sabiendo que habían ayudado a una familia a mejorar su vida, y convencida de que aquella mujer sería una gran amiga, y de que sus hijos iban a alegrar sus días.

Desde el momento en el que Megan Thorton empezó a trabajar como dama de compañía de Elizabeth su estado de ánimo mejoró considerablemente. Estar con ella y sus hijos hacía que se olvidara de sus preocupaciones. Darcy pudo notar el cambio desde el primer instante, pues su Lizzy volvía a sonreír, volvía a desprender felicidad y energía.

Además, Elizabeth había cogido mucho cariño a los pequeños de la señora Thorton, Agatha era la mayor, de unos siete años de edad, y era una pequeña muy risueña y curiosa, siempre dispuesta a aprender cosas nuevas. El mediano se llamaba Michael, que tenía cinco años, y era un niño muy tranquilo y despierto, al que le encantaba dibujar y contar historias. El más pequeño se llamaba Jordan, de tan solo tres años, y era el más travieso e inquieto de los tres niños, muy cariñoso, pero todo un terremoto.

Durante la primera semana después de su vuelta, tanto Georgiana como Lizzy estaban tan encantadas con aquella mujer y sus hijos que ambas decidieron empezar a darles lecciones a los pequeños, y que fueran bien educados. Lizzy se dedicaba de enseñarles a leer y escribir, y Georgiana les enseñaba música y arte.

Tras esa primera semana, arribo a Pemberley una carta de Rosings, anunciando que la salud de Anne había mejorado considerablemente, y que todo había quedado en un susto. Para después añadir que a pesar de lo sucedido, los hermanos Darcy eran bien recibidos siempre que quisieran.

Aquella carta que Su Señoría se había molestado en escribir, solo consiguió que Fitzwilliam, e incluso Georgiana, se enfadaran con su autora, pues parecía decidida a ningunear a Elizabeth. Y después de lo descubierto en su última visita, no pensaban aparecer por allí salvo que fuera estrictamente necesario.

La señora Thorton jamás pensó que su vida pudiera cambiar tanto para bien. Desde que su esposo había fallecido cuando el pequeño Jordan apenas tenía unos meses de vida, había tenido que pelear contra viento y marea para conseguir que sus hijos tuvieran cuanto necesitaban, pues en Rosings la anciana dueña no le permitía ni una ausencia, aunque fuera por sus pequeños. Y al verse rodeada de la familia Darcy que, a pesar de su posición social y sus recursos, era tan cercana y cariñosa, tan bondadosa y amable, sintió que su suerte había cambiado por fin y que podría ser feliz de verdad en aquel lugar.

En agradecimiento a todo lo que se hacía por ellos en Pemberley, Megan Thorton hizo todo lo que pudo para que sus nuevos amos estuvieran contentos, se aseguró de ser una buena compañía para las damas, intentó ayudar a la señora Reynolds en alguna tarea que, a su avanzada edad, se le hacía pesada, e incluso entró a las cocinas para ayudar con la confección de los menús, siempre que sus tareas se lo permitían. Darcy estaba muy complacido por la actitud de la mujer, y se sintió tranquilo de dejarla con las dos personas más importantes para él.

Todo parecía ir estupendamente, hasta que una mañana Elizabeth empezó a marearse sin motivo aparente. No pudo evitar correr al excusado para vomitar, a pesar de que su estómago estaba completamente vacío. En un principio, pensaron que sería algún virus estomacal, y no le dieron mayor importancia, pero esos mareos y vómitos continuaron varias semanas, y a ellos se sumó un cansancio extremo. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que, un par de días después ocurrió algo que hizo que Darcy se asustara de verdad.

Los tres Darcy estaban desayunando, charlando amenamente mientras tomaban el café con pastas que había preparado la cocinera, cuando Georgiana pegó un grito inmenso al tiempo que señalaba el rostro de Elizabeth. Su hermano se apresuró dirigir la mirada hacia donde ella señalaba y palideció de inmediato. Raudo se levantó y, con una servilleta en la mano, fue hasta su esposa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, ¿por qué?- Dijo intentando apartar la servilleta que su esposo colocaba sobre ella.

-Lizzy, estás sangrando.

-¿Qué?- Elizabeth apartó de un tirón aquel trozo de tela y observó asustada que estaba totalmente impregnado de rojo- ¿De donde sale esa sangre?

-Parece que es de la nariz- Le indicó su esposo, volviendo a colocar la tela sobre ella e intentando cortar la hemorragia.- Georgiana, pide que vayan en busca del doctor, y dile a la señora Reynolds que suba paños a la habitación de Elizabeth- La joven dama se apresuró en cumplir el mandato de su hermano, mientras él la ayudaba a levantarse- Vayamos arriba hasta que venga el doctor.

-Está bien.

Los dos caminaron lentamente hacia el piso superior, mientras subían, Darcy observó las ojeras de que su esposa tenía en el rostro, y recordó que los días anteriores ella había estado indispuesta. Empezaba a estar realmente alarmado por su salud.

En cuento llegaron la hizo acostarse, y al separar aquella servilleta, que había perdido totalmente el color blanco para ser totalmente rojo, parecía que el sangrado había cesado. Sin embargo, el rostro fatigado y el incesante jadeo que ella producía le hicieron saber que algo realmente malo le ocurría.

El doctor llegó al mismo tiempo que la señora Thorton y sus hijos, a los que mandó de inmediato al jardín para no molestar a la señora. Como dama de compañía, fue la que permaneció en la estancia mientras el doctor comprobaba el estado de la paciente después de todas las explicaciones que le había dado sobre sus síntomas el dueño de la casa.

Mientras, los hermanos Darcy fueron obligados a abandonar la estancia y bajar al salón a esperar. La señora Reynolds se apresuró en ir a la cocina y pedir que prepararan unas tisanas para sus señores, y así templarles los nervios.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, señora Reynolds?- Preguntó Hellen, una joven camarera que llevaba poco más de un año trabajando allí.

-El doctor está con la señora Darcy, parece que algo malo le sucede.

-Yo creía que era un problema estomacal sin importancia.

-Todos lo pensábamos, sin embargo, el último síntoma de la señora no es por un problema de ese tipo-Sentenció la anciana mujer, y al ver como la joven la observaba esperando que le contara que había sucedido, decidió satisfacer su curiosidad- La señora ha empezado a sangrar por la nariz, y eso no es normal en ninguna enfermedad común.

-¡Dios mío!- Exclamó la muchacha, que parecía consternada- ¡Pobre señora!

-Esperemos que no sea nada grave.

Y con eso, la anciana mujer dio por terminada la conversación, pues se dispuso a sacar las tisanas. La joven camarera, sin embargo, no pudo borrar de su mente la imagen de su señora con el rostro manchado de sangre. Preocupada, salió de las cocinas y fue a mandar una carta urgente, pues se sentía terriblemente mal por su patrona.

El doctor tardó un buen rato en bajar al salón en compañía de la señora Thorton, y al hacerlo no parecía muy contento.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi esposa?

-La verdad, no sabría decirle- Dijo cabizbajo- Los primeros síntomas que me ha relatado podrían deberse a un problema estomacal o a un posible embarazo, pero el cansancio tan extremo que me ha descrito no encajan con una mujer en estado en sus primeros meses, podría deberse al problema estomacal, que la hubiera debilitado, pero este último síntoma me tiene totalmente desconcertado, no encaja con ninguna enfermedad que yo reconozca.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Quiero decir que, ahora mismo, no sé que es lo que le ocurre a la señora Darcy- Dijo sin rodeos- Quiero que tome todos los días, cada vez que se sienta mal, una tisana para asentarle el estómago, a ver si conseguimos que desaparezcan las nauseas y los vómitos, y recomiendo reposo relativo durante algunos días, para ver como evoluciona el cansancio.

-¿Y que ocurre con el sangrado que ha tenido?

-Ante eso, no puedo decir nada ahora mismo- Dijo con pesar el hombre- Pero voy a consultar con algunos colegas sobre el caso de su esposa, y esperemos que ellos tengan alguna respuesta- El señor Darcy asintió, comprendiendo que el doctor hacía cuanto estaba a su alcance- Hasta mi próxima visita, quiero que estén pendientes de ella, de cualquier síntoma nuevo que pudiera surgir, o de la evolución de los que tenemos ahora, toda información puede ser importante.

-Por supuesto, doctor- Le aseguró el caballero- Gracias por venir.

-No hay que darlas, que tengan buen día.

Y tras hacer una reverencia, el anciano doctor se marchó, acompañado de la señora Reynolds. Los hermanos Darcy se miraron apesadumbrados, sin saber como llevar la situación, pero la señora Thorton se hizo cargo de ella.

-Señor, ¿qué le parece si bajamos a la señora al salón y la colocamos en un sillón ante el fuego?- Preguntó la mujer con cautela, sin querer extralimitarse en sus funciones- El doctor ha dicho que debe estar en reposo relativo, lo que yo entiendo con que debe descansar pero no necesariamente en cama, y estoy segura de que la señora agradecerá que estemos a su alrededor intentando que la situación sea lo más normal posible.

-Creo que tiene razón, señora Thorton- Concordó con ella Georgiana, a pesar de la cara de contrariedad de su hermano- Lizzy no es de las que aguantan mucho tiempo en cama, y estoy segura de que acatará mejor las órdenes del doctor si se lo hacemos más llevadero.

-Supongo que podemos intentarlo- Suspiró con pesar, pero sabiendo que ambas damas tenían razón.

Tal y como había observado la dama de compañía, Elizabeth se alegró de que no la confinaran a la cama, como había supuesto que harían, e intentó obedecer todo lo que su marido le pedía para su recuperación.

Los días siguientes, la señora Darcy fue observada con minuciosidad por toda la casa, esperando que los síntomas remitieran y poco a poco, las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió, no solo no remitieron, sino que además aparecieron algunos nuevos. El cabello de Elizabeth empezó a caer, no eran mechones muy abundantes, pero cada vez que le cepillaban el cabello, había montones de restos en el cepillo. Sus labios empezaron a agrietarse y, aunque era muy leve, en el cuello había empezado a oscurecerse su piel.

Darcy estaba totalmente desesperado por no poder ayudarla y por no saber que le sucedía a su amada. Esperaba con ansia la llegada del doctor esa tarde para poder tratar aquellos síntomas. Tras la liviana comida que Lizzy pudo ingerir, pues había perdido el apetito, Fitzwilliam y la señora Thorton la tomaron cada uno de un brazo y la ayudaron a caminar hacia la habitación, a expensas de la llegada del médico, pero a llegar a la altura de la escalera, un gemido de dolor salió de los labios de Lizzy.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Me duele…- Respondió, soltando el brazo de su dama de compañía y colocándolo a la altura de su bajo vientre- Me duele mucho…- Y soltó un alarido tan espantoso que les puso la piel de gallina a cuantos lo escucharon.

-¡Lizzy! ¿Qué te sucede?- La tomó en volandas, preocupado por si caía, y fue entonces, al alzarla, cuando vio como su falda se teñía de rojo- ¡Por Dios!

-¡Súbala señor! ¡Iré por paños y agua y pediré ayuda!- Le indicó la mujer, temiendo lo que aquel sangrado podía significar.

La mujer corrió en busca de la señora Reynolds, que acudía en busca de su señora tras escuchar aquel alarido. Al contarle rápidamente lo sucedido, ambas mujeres dieron las órdenes oportunas para que se apresuraran en traer al doctor, y juntas subieron paños limpios y agua caliente.

El señor Darcy fue sacado de la habitación de manera inmediata, dejándolo desesperado y atormentado. Georgiana, que había sido avisada, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, esperando darle algo de fuerza.

En la media hora que tardó en llegar el doctor, las dos mujeres no salieron para nada, a pesar de los constantes lamentos de su señora que no hacían más que asustar a su marido y su cuñada. El doctor ingresó en la estancia y se conmocionó cuando observó a la señora de la casa retorcerse de dolor, rodeada de montones de paños ensangrentados, y a las dos mujeres intentando detener la hemorragia.

-¡Señoras, apártense!- Indicó el médico arremangándose la camisa- Necesito comprobar una cosa.- El caballero se colocó entre las piernas de la señora Darcy- Sé que le duele y sé que es muy indecoroso, pero debo comprobar si este sangrado es debido a alguna enfermedad o es debido a un aborto.

-¿A… Aborto…?

-Es posible, señora- Le aseguró- Antes de hacer nada más, necesitamos cortar el sangrado, y eso solo podremos hacerlo cuando sepamos la causa, así que, si está lista…

-¡Haga lo que tenga que hacer…!- Consiguió decir antes de soltar un nuevo grito de dolor.

El doctor metió varios dedos en el interior de Elizabeth, y nada más introducirlos supo que aquel sangrado era debido a la pérdida de una criatura. Con pesar, intentó sacar cuanto resto encontraba y tirarlo sobre uno de los paños.

-Señora Reynolds, tráigame agua limpia y más paños- La anciana mujer se apresuró en acercárselos al instante- Y usted, ilumíneme por favor, necesito estar seguro de que no me dejo nada- La mujer se colocó junto a él con un candelabro, y se horrorizó ante las maniobras del médico- Señora Darcy, sé que le duele y sé que es difícil, pero necesito que empuje con fuerza, ¿de acuerdo? Después, le prometo que el dolor desaparecerá.

Lizzy no lo pensó dos veces, empujó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz y notó como su cuerpo expulsaba algo. No era algo muy grande, pero si notó como salía de ella, y en su mente solo había una explicación para eso, había perdido al bebé que no sabía que esperaba. Al sr consciente de ese hecho, solo pudo ponerse a llorar con amargura, a pesar de que el dolor ya no la atormentaba.

El doctor, incapaz de decir nada alentador en aquel momento, terminó de limpiar toda la zona y después se limpió las manos. Las dos mujeres que los acompañaban estaban tan consternadas que no eran capaces de decir nada al respecto, así que, sabiendo que la dueña de la casa estaría sufriendo, el médico intentó ser delicado.

-Señora, ¿sabe lo que acaba de suceder?- Ella asintió- Lo lamento mucho señora- Se colocó junto a ella- Si me permite, la sostendré mientras cambian las sábanas de la cama- Ella de nuevo asintió y se dejó coger, la señora Reynolds y la señora Thorton cambiaron las sábanas y buscaron un camisón limpio para su ama. El doctor la volvió a colocar en la cama, y al depositarla fue cuando vio el oscurecimiento de la piel de aquella dama- Señoras, ¿desde cuando tiene ese oscurecimiento la señora Darcy?

-Hace apenas un par de días que fuimos conscientes de ello- Le aseguró la señora Thorton- Y también se le ha caído algo de cabello, y ha perdido el apetito.

-¡Por Dios!- El doctor corrió a su maletín y tomó algunos de sus instrumentos, luego se colocó ante su paciente y le examinó los ojos y los oídos- Señora Darcy, ¿ha notado alguna jaqueca en los últimos días?- Ella asintió sin ganas- ¿Y ha notado si su vista fallaba o si perdía algo de oído?

-En ocasiones tenía la sensación de escuchar menos- Dijo entre sollozos- Pero era en momentos puntuales, y apenas unos segundos.

-¡Válgame el señor!- Exclamó aquel hombre, poniéndose en pie y dando vueltas al tiempo que se agarraba el cabello- Señora, voy a hacer pasar a su esposo, lo que tengo que decir es sumamente delicado- Ella asintió- Señora Reynolds, por favor, hágalo pasar.

Darcy y Georgiana ingresaron en la estancia pálidos y preocupados. Al ver a Lizzy aovillada en la cama, llorando con desesperación, se temieron lo peor. Fitzwilliam corrió junto a ella, se arrodilló ante la cama y agarró sus manos al tiempo que las besaba.

-Mi vida, ¿Cómo te encuentrass?- La respuesta de ella fue un llanto desconsolado- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Señor Darcy, en otras circunstancias habría salido a hablar de este tema y no perturbar a su señora más, pero la magnitud de lo sucedido es tal que debemos obrar con sumo cuidado, y necesito que su señora entienda que lo ocurrido no ha sido culpa suya.

-¿De que habla?

-Su mujer acaba e sufrir un aborto, señor Darcy- Le comunicó el doctor con seriedad, viendo como aquel gran hombre se rompía en mil pedazos, y como miraba a su mujer, lamentándose por lo que ella acababa de sufrir. El doctor comprendió el amor tan grande que tenía aquel gran señor por su consorte, y como el dolor era tan intenso para él como para ella- Y el estado en el que se encontraba la criatura me ha preocupado enormemente- Le explicó- Sin embargo, en ocasiones ocurre, así que no pensaba darle mayor importancia hasta que he visto esto- Señaló la piel oscurecida- Eso es lo que ha levantado todas mis alarmas.

-¿Qué alarmas?- Preguntó Georgina, colocándose junto a su hermano y su cuñada.

-Creo que a la señora Darcy la han envenenado con arsénico- Sentenció al fin.

-¿Cómo dice?- Darcy se hirguió, rígido y pálido- ¿Envenenado?

-Eso creo, si juntamos todos los síntomas que tenía en mi primera visita y los de después, estoy casi seguro de que así es.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Se levantó y dejó que su hermana ocupara su lugar- El arsénico la habría matado en el acto, ¿no es así?

-El arsénico, administrado en una dosis considerable podría haber matado a cualquiera en cuestión de horas- Le explicó- Pero administrado en pequeñas dosis, podrían pasar años hasta que la persona falleciera, y hasta entonces, simplemente estaría enferma.

-¡En pequeñas dosis!

-Dado que los síntomas empezaron a aparecer hace aproximadamente un mes, puede que mes y medio, y teniendo en cuenta la velocidad a la que han surgido los síntomas, creo que el envenenamiento comenzó hará un par de meses, y que, aunque se ha querido suministrar de manera moderada, tampoco han sido dosis muy pequeñas- Sentenció el doctor.

-¿Tiene antídoto? ¿Hay forma de ayudarla?

-No existe una cura como tal- Le informó con pesar- Pero creo que su cuerpo lo eliminará con el tiempo, siempre que deje de ingerirlo, por supuesto.

-¿Sabe como han podido envenenarla?

-Lo más probable es que haya sido con la comida- Dijo mientras guardaba su instrumental- Señor Darcy, sé que es un tema delicado, pero debo dar a conocer lo ocurrido al magistrado del condado.

-Haga lo que deba hacer, lo único que me importa es que mi esposa se recupere y que el culpable lo pague- Sentenció con rotundidad.

-Durante los próximos días vendré a ver a la señora Darcy, a comprobar su evolución- Darcy asintió- Señora Reynolds, durante los próximos días tan solo caldos y tisanas, ¿de acuerdo?- Esta asintió- En esta ocasión, no autorizo que se la levante para nada, necesita reposo y tranquilidad- Tanto Georgiana como Darcy asintieron- Y busquen algo que la mantenga entretenida, cuanto menos piense en lo ocurrido hoy, antes se recuperará.

-Muchas gracias por todo, doctor- Le estrechó la mano el señor Darcy- La señora Reynolds lo acompañará.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Darcy permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos, notando como la ira y la rabia se apoderaban de él. Sin poder evitarlo, cogió un jarrón que había en la mesita y lo lanzó contra la pared, asustando a su hermana y provocando el lloro de su esposa. La señora Thorton, que sabía como se sentía, fue hasta él y colocó con suavidad una mano sobre su hombro.

-Señor, se como se siente, pero ahora debe serenarse y pensar en su familia, que lo necesita.

El hombre la miró unos segundos y de inmediato comprendió que tenía razón. Entonces fue a la cama, se sentó en ella y tomó a Lizzy entre sus brazos, acunándola mientras ella lloraba con amargura.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha sucedido esto? ¿Tan malo es que quiera tener un hijo? ¿Tanto mal he hecho yo en el mundo que lo que más ansío se me niega?

-No digas eso, Lizzy- Le suplicó Darcy tan destrozado como ella- Tú no has hecho nada malo, esto lo ha causado alguien que tiene mucha maldad en su interior, pero no tú- Le levantó el rostro y la miró a los ojos- Sé que nada de lo que diga podrá mitigar este dolor, pero quiero que recuerdes que yo te quiero y te querré siempre, y que haré cuanto esté en mis manos por hacerte feliz- Y dicho eso le dio un leve beso en los labios, que a ella le sirvió de bálsamo y, abrazada a él pudo descansar.çç

Cuando por fin se durmió, Darcy la colocó entre las sábanas para que descansara, y entonces se alejó levemente, haciéndole una señal a las dos mujeres para que lo siguieran hasta los sillones.

-¿No deberíamos salir de aquí para hablar?

-Deberíamos, Georgiana, pero no pienso salir de aquí por ahora- Le respondió con firmeza- Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte, así que bajemos la voz y hablemos aquí.

-¿Tienes alguna sospecha sobre quien ha podido ser?

-Diría que nuestra tía, pero está en Rosings, así que difícilmente ha podido ser ella- Respondió con pesar.

-¿Y alguien del servicio que esté a sus órdenes?- Preguntó Megan.

-¡Imposible! ¡El servicio lleva aquí desde hace generaciones!- Dijo con seguridad- ¡Confío en la gente que tengo a mi cargo!

-Señor, no se lo tome a mal, pero creo que tenemos que barajar todas las posibilidades.

-¿Crees que nuestra tía sería capaz de meter a alguien en nuestra casa para controlar lo que hacemos?- Preguntó Georgiana muy impresionada por la conversación.

-Sinceramente, si, creo que sería capaz de ello- Dijo sin tapujos- Y todos los presentes sabemos que es capaz de hacer enfermar incluso a su propia hija, por lo que no dudo de que sería capaz de hacer algo así con Elizabeth.

-Señora Thorton, hable con la señora Reynolds, ella tiene mi completa confianza, explíquele lo sucedido con mi tía y nuestras sospechas. Durante los próximos días quiero que todo el personal que lleve en mi casa menos de cinco años sea vigilado y que se me informe de cualquier situación extraña- La mujer asintió- Encontraremos al culpable y por Dios que se lo haré pagar.

 _ **Gracias por haber acabado el capítulo, se que es muy duro el último trozo, pero era necesario para que la historia empiece de verdad, porque la trama de Lady Catherine, aunque es importante, no es la central de la historia, tengo pensado algo especial para resarcirlos por esto.**_

 _ **Espero que me deis vuestra opinión y si queréis dejar alguna sugerencia siempre será bien recibida, siempre que se diga desde el respeto. Muchas gracias. Nos leemos pronto. Y prometo responder todos los comentarios**_


	4. 3º Descubriendo la verdad

**3º Descubriendo la verdad**

El desgraciado suceso ocurrido a la señora Darcy se puso en conocimiento de toda la casa, obviando el tema del envenenamiento. Desde ese momento, Elizabeth estuvo acompañada en todo momento, para impedir que nadie pudiera hacerle daño de ninguna manera.

Durante el día, la señora Thorton y Georgiana se turnaban para acompañarla, contándole historias, leyendo, interpretando música, haciendo cuanto se les ocurría para mantenerla distraída, y ella no se quejaba de nada, pero tampoco mostraba demasiado interés.

Por las noches era su esposo quien velaba su sueño. Cuando llegaba, ella se abrazaba a él con fuerza, se acurrucaba contra su pecho para después dormirse al sentir como él le acariciaba la espalda y besaba sus cabellos con dulzura.

La señora Reynolds se había encargado de que ningún miembro del servicio que llevara menos de cinco años se acercara a la cocina o a las habitaciones de sus señores, y hacía que la cocinera probara cada plato que preparaba ante ella, asegurándose de que no llevaba nada.

Tal como había dicho, el doctor hizo conocedor de lo sucedido al magistrado del condado, que no tardó en hacer una visita a Pemberley, donde el señor Darcy y él hablaron largo y tendido. El hombre se marchó ya entrada la noche, asegurándole que investigaría por la zona por si localizaba a quien suministró el veneno, y pidiéndole que si descubría alguna cosa se la hiciera saber de inmediato.

Del mismo modo, el galeno acudió cada día a ver el estado de Elizabeth. Los primeros días no parecía haber mejoras, pero tras una semana, los sangrados empezaron a remitir y la piel oscurecida empezó a clarearse de nuevo. Aunque la recuperación iba a ser lenta y su cuerpo tardaría bastante en eliminar el arsénico, aquellos dos síntomas de mejoría fueron muy alentadores.

Dos semanas después, el doctor concedió permiso para que Elizabeth pudiera bajar al salón y permanecer sentada un rato por lar tardes. Aunque siempre debía bajar acompañada por alguien. Y al poder salir fuera de su habitación, donde se sentía enclaustrada, el ánimo de Lizzy empezó a mejorar también. Aunque lo que realmente la ayudó fueron los tres niños de su dama de compañía.

Los pequeños, que habían estado muy preocupados por ella, se mostraron extremadamente cariñosos, y no dudaron en mostrarle afecto y en hacerla reír con sus juegos y sus bromas. Ver aquello hizo que Darcy pudiera respirar un poco más tranquilo, aunque no del todo. No podía bajar la guardia hasta que el culpable apareciera, y sabía que eso podría llevarle algo de tiempo.

Viendo que su esposa estaba bien atendida, decidió centrar todas sus energías en resolver aquella situación. Sabiendo que a Elizabeth la animaría más que cualquier otra cosa ver a su hermana Jane, escribió a su amigo Charles narrándole todo lo sucedido y pidiéndole que acudieran a Pemberley. Tres días después, los Bingley estaba en Pemberley, en el despacho de Darcy, observando al caballero con mucha seriedad.

-¿Es cierto que mi hermana ha sido envenenada? - Preguntó Jane a su cuñado cuando estuvieron los tres a solas. Y cuando Darcy asintió solo pudo ahogar un grito de horror- ¿Quién ha podido ser capaz?

-No tenemos certeza de nada, y estamos intentando resolverlo sin levantar sospechas- Les explicó- Creemos que puede ser alguien del servicio.

-¿Por qué alguien del servicio querría hacer algo así?

-Creemos que puede ser alguien enviado por mi tía- Dijo por fin, necesitando desahogarse, así que les contó todo lo sucedido en Rosings- Dadas las circunstancias, no podemos descartar que ella haya tenido algo que ver.

-Desde luego es para sospechar de ella- Concordó Charles con él- ¿Y porqué has tardado tanto en decirnos nada de esto?

-Hasta que Elizabeth no perdió a la criatura tampoco sospechamos nada, pensamos que estaba enferma, pero nada como esto- Les dijo con pesar- Y después, he estado tan pendiente de ella que no he prestado demasiada atención a lo demás.

-No se aflija, señor Darcy- Se apresuró en decir Jane- Ha sido por cuidar a Lizzy, y eso no se lo voy a reprochar- Le dedicó una leve sonrisa- Ahora, si no le molesta, iré a su encuentro, y espero que me permita quedarme unos días, para ayudarla en cuanto necesite.

-Para mí será un gran consuelo y me dará una tranquilidad inmensa que usted cuida de ella, querida Jane- Le aseguró- Y espero que tú puedas ayudarme a encontrar al culpable.

-Claro que si, amigo, cuenta conmigo en lo que necesites.

Jane fue con su pequeña hija en brazos hasta el salón, donde Georgiana tocaba el piano y los pequeños de la señora Thorton bailaban alrededor, mientras ella le daba pequeñas cucharadas de caldo a la convaleciente señora Darcy. Al verla entrar, el rostro de Lizzy se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, y unas lágrimas de felicidad se agolparon en sus ojos.

Jane dejó a su pequeña en el suelo, que lentamente fue donde los otros niños para jugar, y sin esperar un segundo, corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

-¡Jane! ¡Estás aquí!- Dijo emocionada- ¿Cuando has llegado?

-Hace unos minutos, tu esposo nos ha puesto al corriente de todo y me ha faltado tiempo para venir a cuidar de ti- Le besó la frente con cariño- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, cada día estoy mejor.

-Eso es bueno- Le sonrió- ¿Y de ánimos?

-Bueno… Supongo que con el tiempo mejoraré… Pero me cuesta no pensar en ello.

-Puedo imaginarlo- Le acarició la mano con un deje de tristeza, pero de inmediato lo cambió por una amplia sonrisa- Sin embargo, veo que tienes muy buena compañía.

-Si, así es- Concordó, separándose de ella- Te presento a la señora Megan Thorton, la dama de compañía de Georgiana y mía desde hace un par de meses.

-Es un placer, señora Bingley.

-El placer es mío- La saludó con una sonrisa.

-Y estos tres pequeños son sus maravillosos hijos- Continuó con la presentación- Ellos son los que realmente me sacan una sonrisa cada día.

-Parecen encantadores- Dijo mirando como su pequeña interactuaba con ellos sin problema- ¿Cómo estás Georgiana?- Preguntó al darse cuenta de que ni tan siquiera la había saludado.

-Muy bien, gracias- Le dedicó una sonrisa- ¿Y usted? Lizzy me dijo que estaba esperando su segundo hijo.

-Así es, los dos estamos muy bien, gracias.

Mientras las damas charlaban, los dos caballeros discutían como afrontar la búsqueda del culpable.

-No sé que hacer, Charles, esperaba que al cortarle el contacto con la comida y alejarlo de Elizabeth, el culpable se pusiera nervioso e hiciera algún paso en falso, pero no ha sido así, y no sé como proceder.

-La situación te está sobrepasando, ¿no es verdad?- Darcy asintió- Bien, a ver que te parecen mis propuestas- Dijo sentándose firme en la silla- Tenemos varias posibilidades, quizá podríamos dejar algo de comida en la cocina, sobre la bandeja que normalmente sea para Elizabeth, y tener a alguien escondido cerca, observando, quizá al ver la oportunidad el culpable lo intente de nuevo.

-Podría funcionar.

-También podemos tenderle una trampa de otro estilo- Le indicó- Podemos hacerle creer al culpable que sabemos quien es.

-¿Cómo?

-Has dicho que tus sospechas recaen en el personal que lleva poco tiempo en tu casa-Su amigo asintió con rotundidad- Bien, pues reúnelos a ellos en las cocinas y diles que sabes que han envenenado a tu esposa, y diles que sabes quien ha sido, pero que eres una persona bondadosa y vas a dejar que el culpable se entregue, poniéndole un plazo de tiempo- Darcy lo escuchaba maravillado- Estoy seguro de que antes de que acabe el plazo de tiempo que le des, el culpable habrá intentado huir o habrá hecho alguna otra tontería que lo delate.

-¡Es brillante!

-De los dos tú eres el más inteligente, pero tengo mis momentos de lucidez- Intentó distender un poco el ambiente.

-Charles, si esto sale bien, te consideraré el hombre más inteligente del planeta y estaré en deuda contigo eternamente.

Tal como Charles había ideado, Darcy juntó en la cocina a todo el servicio que llevaba poco tiempo trabajando en la casa, Megan, que era la incorporación más reciente, se unió a ellos para no levantar sospechas de nadie. Junto al señor Darcy estaban la señora Reynolds y su amigo, vigilando cada uno de los movimientos de quienes estaban allí.

-Buenas tardes- Los saludó con seriedad- Los he reunido aquí para hacerles conocedores de algo muy grave que ha sucedido en esta casa- El silencio reinó en la estancia- Como sabrán, la señora Darcy ha estado muy enferma y perdió una criatura hace unas semanas- Todos asintieron- Bien, pues hemos averiguado que tanto su enfermedad como ese desagradable suceso han sido causados porque alguien, alguno de los aquí presentes, ha intentado envenenarla con arsénico- El asombro se produjo en los rostros de todos los presentes- Quiero pensar que el autor ha obrado así bajo las órdenes de otra persona, y por ello, le doy de plazo hasta mañana por la tarde para que de la cara, si no lo hace tomaré medidas muy severas- Informó, viendo como todos se preocupaban y se miraban entre si- Sabemos quien ha sido, y esto solo lo hago porque no me gustaría castigar a alguien que no tiene toda la culpa, sin embargo, si no aparece por propia voluntad el culpable antes de que el tiempo termine, lo culparé de todo y lo entregaré al magistrado para que le de su merecido castigo- Sentenció con firmeza- Y si descubro que alguien lo ha encubierto, le esperará el mismo castigo- Terminó- Muchas gracias por su atención, vuelvan a sus labores, si necesitan algo, estaré en mi despacho.

Dicho eso, los dos caballeros se retiraron, los empleados empezaron a cuchichear sobre quien podía haber hecho algo así, todos consternados. Megan pudo comprobar que todos parecían muy sorprendidos por la revelación, y fue entonces cuando vio a Hellen, encargada de la limpieza de las habitaciones, pálida y nerviosa, dirigirse hacia la despensa con rapidez.

Sin dudarlo un momento, la mujer decidió seguirla, creyendo que su comportamiento no era muy normal, pues ella se dedicaba a limpiar las estancias y no a las cocinas. Al seguirla, vio que rápidamente sacaba una hoja de papel, una pluma y tinta de una tablilla suelta en el suelo, y que escribía una escueta nota. Creyendo que estaba sola, la joven corrió fuera en busca de uno de los mozos y le entregó la carta para que la mandara de manera urgente- Después, tal como había ido, se marchó presurosa.

Megan, esperó escondida tras unas cajas a que la muchacha ingresara de nuevo en la casa, después corrió hacia el muchacho, que preparaba su caballo para partir.

-Disculpad- Lo llamó de inmediato- ¿Es esa la carta que ha dejado la sirvienta Hellen de parte del señor Darcy?

-No sé de parte de quien es, señora, aunque teniendo en cuenta a donde la envía, supongo que si debe ser del señor- Dijo sin darle mayor importancia- Solo él y la señorita Georgiana mandarían carta a Rosings Park.

-¡Estupendo!- Dijo con emoción- ¡Temí no llegar a tiempo!- Le dedicó una sonrisa- El señor Darcy ha olvidado añadir un tema importante en la carta y me ha pedido que la intercepte antes de que partiera. ¿Sería tan amable de entregármela para que pueda devolvérsela al señor?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Faltaría más!- Le respondió el hombre, sacando la carta de la bolsa que colgaba de su corcel- Me sorprende la cantidad de correspondencia que está enviando el señor a su tía, pensaba que tras el matrimonio con la señora Darcy se habían cortado los lazos casi por completo.

-¿Es que se escriben a menudo?

-Mínimo una carta a la semana- Le aseguró el hombre- Pero no diga que yo se lo he comentado, si el señor creyera que lo espío me echaría de inmediato, y es lo último que quiero.

-No se preocupes señor…

-Holland, Henry Holland- Se presentó con una reverencia.

-Señor Holland, no le revelaré nada al señor Darcy, se lo importante que es tener un trabajo respetable.

-El placer es mío, señora- Le tomó la mano y se la besó- Espero poder charlar de nuevo con usted pronto.

-Será un auténtico placer.

La mujer se apresuró en ir al interior de la casa, en busca de su patrón, para contarle todo lo ocurrido. Cuando los dos caballeros la vieron entrar en el despacho se sorprendieron.

-¿Ocurre algo, señora Thorton?

-Así es, señor- Levantó la mano con el pliego de papel que acababa de conseguir- Creo que tenemos al culpable.

La mujer narró lo ocurrido tras su discurso en la cocina, al tiempo que le entregaba aquella nota. El hombre, ansioso por saber la verdad, desplegó el papel y leyó en alto.

" _Lady Catherine,_

 _el señor Darcy ha descubierto la verdad sobre la enfermedad de la señora, mi trabajo y creo que mi vida corren peligro, indicadme que debo hacer a continuación. Y por favor, no toméis represalias contra mi anciano padre, le prometo que lo solucionaré._

 _Atentamente, Hellen Parker."_

A continuación todo quedó en silencio, un silencio cargado de rabia y rencor. Darcy apretó aquel pliego de papel con fuerza, arrugándolo hasta el punto de casi romperlo, entonces dio un gran grito que hizo estremecer a la señora Thorton, y apunto estuvo de tirar todo lo que permanecía sobre su escritorio, pero el señor Bingley lo contuvo antes de que nada ocurriera.

-Serénate, ya sabemos quien es, ahora solo es cuestión de actuar.

-Por supuesto que voy a actuar- Respondió tajante- Voy a despedir a esa mujer y a entregarla a las autoridades, y después haré una visita a mi tía y la mataré con mis propias manos.

-Entiendo que ese sea tu deseo ahora mismo, sin embargo, dudo que con eso te sientas mejor- Puntualizó su amigo- Quizá deberíamos hablar con la joven en cuestión y ver el motivo por el que lo ha hecho.

-¡Por qué le es fiel a mi tía! ¿Qué otro motivo va a tener?

-Con todos mis respetos, señor Darcy- Intervino Megan- Creo que la muchacha, lejos de serle fiel a vuestra tía, lo que hace es por ayudar a otra persona.

-¿Como dice?

-Observe lo que pone al final de la nota- Puntualizó- Dice " _No toméis represalias contra mi anciano padre", es probable que ella lo haga para proteger a su familia._

-La señora Thorton tiene razón, quizá la muchacha no ha tenido más opción- Concordó con ella el señor Bingley, hablemos con ella antes de condenarla.

-Está bien.

-También creo que deberías poner todo esto en conocimiento de tu esposa- Añadió- Después de todo, ella ha sido la que ha sufrido todas las consecuencias.

-Aun está débil, no me parece oportuno.

-Tienes razón, pero ella sabrá manejar la situación- Intentó convencerlo- Piensa en como se sentirá ella si la mantienes al margen.

-No creo que esté muy contenta- Suspiró, conociendo el carácter de su esposa, estaba seguro de que pagaría caro ocultarle algo así- De acuerdo, iré a hablar con ella antes de enfrentar a esa mujer.

Los tres caminaron hasta el salón, donde se encontraban Jane y Georgiana haciendo compañía a Elizabeth, que sonreía al ver jugar a los pequeños. De inmediato, al verlos entrar tan serios, ella supo que algo sucedía, así que pidió a la niñera de los Bingley que se llevara a los niños a jugar al jardín.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Interrogó de inmediato.

-¿Por qué crees que sucede algo?- Preguntó su marido, sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano, al tiempo que Bingley se colocaba junto a Jane y la señora Thorton permanecía en pie a poca distancia.

-Lo veo en tu rostro, algo grave ha sucedido, y quiero saber que es.

-Elizabeth, hemos estado indagando sobre lo que te ha sucedido, y por fin hoy hemos tenido resultados- Apretó su mano con cariño- Aun no estás repuesta y me preocupa como pueda afectarte todo esto.

-Por favor, cuéntame que sucede, no quiero que todos me tengáis al margen de cuanto ocurre- Imploró con la mirada vidriosa- Te prometo que lo soportaré, y si me afecta demasiado, no me quejaré porque me envíes a la cama.

-Está bien cariño, pero avísame si es demasiado para ti- Le suplicó, a lo que ella asintió de inmediato.

-¿Tan terrible es?- Preguntó Jane preocupada.

-Más que terrible es inquietante- Añadió Bingley acariciando la mano de su esposa.

-Hemos estado indagando para descubrir quien ha estado envenenado tu comida.

-¿Qué?- Lizzy palideció levemente- ¿A quien habéis investigado?

-Desde el momento en el que supimos lo que te ocurría, todos los sirvientes que llevaban en nuestra casa menos de cinco años han sido observados minuciosamente y apartados de cualquier posible contacto contigo.

-Eso explica porque no hemos visto a algunas limpiadoras últimamente- Añadió Georgiana.

-Aunque tenía claro que habíamos acertado en nuestras sospechas, pues tú empezaste a mejorar al hacer este cambio en el servicio, aun quedaba descubrir al causante, y esto no ha sido posible hasta que Charles y Jane vinieron- Señaló dirigiendo la mirada a su amigo- Él me dio la idea de como descubrir al culpable- Narró lo acontecido en las cocinas y el descubrimiento que Megan había hecho tras su discurso.

-¿Entonces ha sido Hellen?- Preguntó Lizzy algo consternada- Me parecía una joven muy agradable.

-Si, jamás hubiera pensado algo parecido de ella- Concordó la joven Darcy- ¿Por qué haría algo así?

-Según la carta que pensaba mandar a Rosings, parece ser que Lady Catherine tiene al padre de la joven a su merced- Continuó Megan- Es probable que la haya amenazado con hacerle algo si no colaboraba en lo que ella le pidiera.

-¡Eso es terrible!- Elizabeth estaba muy afectada, más de lo que aparentaba su exterior, pero no por ella, sino por lo que aquella joven tendría que estar sufriendo al verse obligada a hacer aquellas acciones en nombre de otros.

-¿Cual va ser el proceder?- Preguntó Jane, tan impactada como su hermana- Por que algo se ha de hacer, no podemos permitir que esa mujer se salga con la suya, y menos a costa de otros.

-Quiero hablar con la muchacha y escuchar sus explicaciones, dependiendo de lo que cuente, decidiré que hacer al respecto- Sentenció Darcy- Y en lo que se refiere a mi tía, aun no sé como actuar, pero esto no quedará impune.

-Me gustaría estar presente cuando hables con Hellen- Le pidió Lizzy, aferrándose a su mano- Necesito escuchar de sus labios porque ha hecho esto, quizá así logre comprenderla y quizá hasta pueda perdonarla.

-Tienes un corazón demasiado bondadoso Elizabeth- Expresó Georgiana- Yo no sería capaz de mirarla a la cara, si quiera, mucho menos de perdonarla.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos minutos en la sala, todos opinaban como Georgiana, y no comprendían como era posible que Lizzy, la más afectada por sus actos y la que más dolor había sentido con todo ello, fuera capaz de perdonar dichas acciones. Al pensar en ello comprendieron la fuera que tenía aquella mujer en su interior, y solo pudieron sentir admiración por ella.

-¿Estás segura de querer estar presente?- Preguntó Darcy, rompiendo el silencio- No me gustaría que recayeras por esto.

-Estoy bien, de verdad- Le aseguró ella- Quizá después necesite una tisana y acostarme, pero puedo enfrentarme a esto.

-Está bien.

Todo se preparó convenientemente, Jane y Georgiana se aseguraron de que la convaleciente estuviera cómoda en el sillón, y caliente junto al fuego. La señora Thorton fue a las cocinas y pidió varias tisanas para templar los nervios, pues estaba convencida de que no solo la señora Darcy necesitaría una al acabar la jornada. Charles se aseguró de que todas las puertas estuvieran cerradas y vigiladas por si intentaba huir, salvo la puerta por la que entraría la joven, y Fitzwilliam estuvo preparando su viaje a Rosings para el día siguiente, dispuesto a enfrentar a su tía en el menor tiempo posible, y así proteger a su familia.

Megan estuvo dándole vueltas al aspecto de la joven, pues si su padre trabajaba en Rosings ella debía conocerlo. Sin embargo no recordaba a ningún Parker en aquella finca. Por más que intentaba descubrir quien era, no le venía a la cabeza, aunque si le resultaba familiar el rostro de aquella muchacha.

A media tarde, Hellen fue llamada al salón, donde se encontraban sus señores en compañía de los Bingley y de la dama de compañía. Se sorprendió al encontrar a su patrona recostada en un sillón junto al fuego, con la señorita Darcy sentada en una silla junto a ella, y a la señora Bingley en pie, tomando la mano de su hermana. Y se asustó al ver a los dos caballeros con el semblante serio observándola. En la última que reparó fue en Megan Thorton, que la miraba de arriba a abajo sin discreción.

-¿Querían verme, señor Darcy?

-Así es, pase y cierra la puerta, por favor- Pidió en un tono frío que le heló la sangre.

La joven sirvienta cerró tras ella y caminó hacia donde sus señores la estaban esperando. Al mirar sus rostros comprendió cual era el motivo de su llamada, el señor Darcy la había descubierto, y ahora solo podía esperar el castigo, que podía ser incluso la muerte si la llevaban a las autoridades pertinentes. Sin embargo, saber que con ello aseguraba la seguridad de su padre le dio paz para afrontar la situación.

-Entonces,ya saben la verdad, ¿no es así?

-Así es, señorita Parker- Le aseguró su amo- Me gustaría que me diera una explicación al respecto.

-¿Una explicación?- Preguntó desconcertada, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que le permitieran excusarse, por ese motivo se había visto obligada trabajar en Pemberley- ¿El señor quiere que le explique?

-Creo que es lo mínimo después de lo que ha hecho- Dijo tajante- Y puede dar gracias a que la señora Darcy es más benévola que yo, sino ya estaría aquí el magistrado del condado para apresarla.

-Yo… Yo...- La joven miró a su señora consternada, incapaz de comprender porqué hacía aquello- Aunque me gustaría expiar mis pecados, no puedo hacerlo señor- Dijo con los ojos llorosos- Si lo hiciera pondría en peligro a un ser muy querido, y estoy dispuesta a morir si con ello lo salvo a él.

-Se refiere a su padre, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Lizzy con tono compasivo, Hellen bajó la mirada y asintió- Por favor, le suplico que nos diga que le sucede a su padre, quizá así podamos comprender el porqué de todo esto, e incluso quizá podamos ayudarla- Darcy tuvo que morderse la lengua ante el comentario de su mujer, para él esa joven y su familia no tenían la menor importancia. El resto en la sala quedó en silencio, esperando la reacción de la muchacha.

Señora, es usted un ángel– Dijo la joven, intentando no llorar– Sé que no merezco su compasión después de lo que he hecho, y no aspiro a que me perdone, pero merece una explicación y se la daré- La chica respiró hondo antes de seguir- Mi padre era el jefe de caballos de Rosings hasta hace unos años, que enfermó y tuvo que abandonar su puesto. Lady Catherine quiso echarnos de allí, pues sin mi padre al frente, ya no le servíamos para nada, sin embargo yo me presté a hacer lo que fuera a cambio de que mi padre pudiera permanecer en aquella casa y vivir tranquilo.

-¡Ya sé quien es!- Exclamó la señora Thorton- ¡Es la hija del señor Kevin Bethford!

-Así es, señora.

-¿Bethford? ¿Parker no es su auténtico apellido?- Preguntó Bingley.

-Parker era el apellido de mi madre, Lady Catherine me obligó a usarlo cuando me envió a Pemberley- Aquel comentario hizo que Darcy se pusiera rígido, y Georgiana sintiera una opresión en su pecho, pues hasta hacía poco jamás habría pensado que su tía fuera capaz de cosas tan atroces- Mi labor consistía en servir aquí, como una más, y mantener informada a la señora de cualquier novedad que hubiera en la finca.

-Por eso supo mi tía que yo estaba enamorado de Elizabeth- Suspiró Darcy al comprender aquella visita tan inesperada cuando él pensaba que no tenía posibilidades con la segunda hija de los Bennet.

-Así es, señor, yo le comuniqué el cambio que se había operado en usted, lo supe gracias a los comentarios de la señorita Georgiana con su institutriz- La joven volvió a bajar la mirada- Sé que todo esto es imperdonable, pero haría lo que fuera por mi padre, es lo único que tengo en este mundo.

-Por favor, continúe, señorita Bethford- Le indicó Lizzy, siendo la única que parecía no alarmarse ante lo que escuchaba.

-Después de que la señora Darcy llegara a esta casa, Lady Catherine exigió que le contara cada mínimo detalle con respecto a su comportamiento y su manera de actuar, y sé que no estaba muy contenta con mis reportes, pues siempre le narré su intachable conducta y como todo el mundo la quería en la casa- Volvió a parar para tomar aire y apretó con fuerza los puños- Todo fue así hasta que viajaron a Rosings por la enfermedad de la señorita Anne.

-¿Qué ocurrió entonces?- Preguntó Georgiana con el corazón acelerado.

-Recibí una misiva con órdenes de mezclar unos polvos con la comida de la señora Darcy, y me indicaba las cantidades y con cuanta frecuencia- Los rostros de todos los presentes se ensombrecieron- Aunque es cierto que yo no sabía lo que eran, también es cierto que viniendo de esa mujer sabía que no podían ser nada bueno, pero actué tal y como me lo pedía, porque era lo que debía hacer para ayudar a mi padre.

-¡Condenada mujer!- Gritó Darcy enfurecido- ¡Juro que le haré pagar todo lo que ha hecho!

-Calma amigo- Le pidió Bingley, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su cuñado- Dejemos que acabe de contar los hechos antes de blasfemar- Darcy asintió y le hizo un gesto a la chica para que continuara.

-Durante casi dos semanas no hubo ningún resultado, y los primeros síntomas no parecían nada grave, así que no le di más importancia y continué con el mandato de la señora de Bourgh, sin embargo, el día que la señora perdió el bebé...- Su voz se quebró- Ese día comprendí la magnitud de lo acontecido y le comuniqué a la señora que no seguiría suministrándole aquellos polvos a la señora Darcy- Las lágrimas caían sin cesar por sus mejillas- Lady Catherine respondió a esa carta diciendo que mi padre recibiría un castigo por mi negativa, pero que si seguía manteniéndola al tanto de todo permitiría a mi padre continuar viviendo en su casa, y eso he pretendido hacer esta mañana al mandarle la carta tras el comunicado del señor en las cocinas.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, Darcy temblaba de rabia, pero no hacia la joven que, aunque había actuado mal, lo había hecho todo por su padre. Su rabia era hacia su tía, a la que cada minuto que pasaba odiaba con más intensidad. Georgiana empezó a llorar, incapaz de comprender como alguien podía ser tan perverso. Jane estaba totalmente impactada por aquella confesión y no sabía como actuar. Bingley observaba a su amigo, temiendo que hiciera alguna tontería. Y la señora Thorton miraba a Hellen, compadeciéndose de ella por lo que se había visto obligada a hacer.

Todos estaban tan aturdidos por la confesión que no se percataron de que Lizzy se había puesto en pie y caminaba hacia la joven con los ojos llorosos. Solo fueron conscientes cuando estuvo frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-Pobre muchacha- La abrazó con cariño y empezó a llorar- Te has visto obligada a hacer cosas terribles por salvar a tu padre- Hellen no sabía como reaccionar- ¡Nadie tendría que verse obligado a hacer cosas tan espantosas contra su voluntad!- Se separó de ella, le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y besó su frente con dulzura- Te perdono- Y acto seguido se tambaleó.

-¡Elizabeth!- Gritó su esposo, corriendo hasta ella y tomándola en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo- ¡No has debido levantarte! ¡Aun estás muy débil!

-Debía hacerlo- Le respondió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él y dejándose llevar de nuevo al sillón- Ella necesitaba saber que no la culpo de lo sucedido.

-Ahora mismo vas a ir a la cama y descansar, ya has tenido suficiente por hoy.

Entre Jane, Georgiana y la señora Thorton subieron a Lizzy hasta la habitación y la acostaron, esperando que no empeorara después de esa tarde. Los dos caballeros se quedaron a solas con la chica, mirándola fijamente.

-Señor, ¿qué va a hacer conmigo? ¿Va a entregarme al magistrado?

-Es lo que debería hacer- Dijo pensativo- Es lo que realmente se merece- Miró a su amigo y luego volvió a mirarla a ella- Pero mi esposa la ha perdonado y no voy a contrariarla haciendo que la apresen.

-¿Como dice?

-Que no la voy a mandar a prisión, señorita Bethford- Le aseguró.

-Lo que no quita que tenga un castigo- Añadió Bingley- Lo ocurrido no puede quedar impune.

-Aceptaré cualquier cosa que consideren que merezco.

-Antes de nada, quisiera saber si mi tía sabe lo sucedido con mi esposa- La miró fijamente- Me refiero a todo o solo sabe que enfermó.

-La verdad, no tuve valor para contarle ese terrible suceso, sabía que ella no se sentiría mal por ello y yo me sentía terriblemente culpable, así que decidí que no era justo que lo supiera.

-Bien- Asintió complacido el señor Darcy- Señorita Bethford, me va a ayudar a incriminar a mi tía y a hacer justicia de una maldita vez.

-¿Qué? ¿Como dice?

-Qué usted va a hacer lo que yo le diga para culpar a mi tía- Le repitió- Es lo mínimo que puede hacer después de todo lo sucedido.

-Si lo hago, mi padre podría salir perjudicado.

-Si aseguramos el bienestar de su padre, ¿colaborará sin pegas?- Preguntó el señor Bingley, observando a la joven.

-Si, señor, él es el único motivo por el que he hecho todo esto, si él no corre peligro yo estoy dispuesta a ayudar de la manera que sea.

-Bien, pongámonos manos a la obra pues.

 **Hola de nuevo,**

 **esta vez he tardado menos en actualizar, espero tener el próximo pronto también.**

 **Gracias a los que os habéis tomado el tiempo de comentar vuestras opiniones. Este capítulo es menos triste, y pronto le darán su merecido a Lady Catherine y empezarán una nueva etapa, que es lo que realmente quiero sacar de esta historia.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Que os parece la actitud de Hellen? ¿Y la reacción de Lizzy? ¿Que pensáis que tiene planeado Darcy para su tía? ¿Alguien se aventura a adivinar que tengo pensado para esta historia?**

 **Si alguien quiere dar algún consejo o idea que le gustaría que saliera, siempre son bien recibidas.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	5. 4º Haciendo justicia

**4º Haciendo justicia**

El carruaje avanzaba por el camino de entrada de Rosings Park con premura, en él iba el señor Darcy acompañado de su amigo Charles Bingley y de la sirvienta que había envenenado a Lizzy. Los tres iban en completo silencio, repasando mentalmente lo que debían hacer, y esperando que todo lo demás estuviera listo. Cuando el coche paró frente a la casa, el señor Darcy miró a la joven.

-¿Está segura de que hará lo que debe?

-Si señor, usted me ha dado su palabra de que mi padre estará a salvo, así que yo haré lo correcto- Le aseguró la joven- No se preocupe, conseguiré que la señora hable en el lugar indicado en el momento acordado.

-Eso espero.

-Bajemos pues y demos comienzo a esta pantomima- Sugirió Bingley, sabiendo que si esperaban más, la mujer podría sospechar algo.

Los tres bajaron y fueron conducidos hasta el salón de te, donde la anciana mujer esperaba en compañía de su hija y de los señores Collins.

-¡Señor Darcy! ¡Que agradable sorpresa!- Exclamó el clérigo mirándolo con emoción- ¡No sabía que nos honraría con su visita!

-Tengo algo que aclarar con mi tía, y por ello he venido sin avisar.

-Charlaremos luego, sobrino, ahora estoy con unos invitados- Dijo la dama, desconcertada porque estuviera ahí la sirvienta que tenía en Pemberley.

-Hablaremos ahora, pues debo partir cuanto antes a Pemberley- Dijo con severidad.

-¡Cielo santo! ¡Que falta de modales! ¡A esto es a lo que te ha conducido esa pueblerina con la que te desposaste!

-¡No te atrevas a nombrarla!- Le gritó furioso- ¡No te atrevas después de lo que has hecho!

-¿Hecho? ¿Qué le he hecho yo?

-¡Bien lo sabes!- Tomó la muñeca de Hellen con fuerza- Metiste en mi casa a esta muchacha para que nos espiara- Escupió furioso- ¡Y después le diste órdenes para que envenenara a mi esposa!- Y dicho eso, la lanzó contra el suelo, haciendo que cayera de rodillas ante Lady Catherine.

-¿Qué blasfemias son esas?- Exclamó la mujer al ver como el clérigo y su esposa escuchaban horrorizados- ¿Cómo puedes creer semejante majadería?

-Mi esposa enfermó al poco de nuestra visita, y perdió una criatura que esperaba, y de la que aun no eramos conscientes- Eso hizo que la mujer se tensara y palideciera levemente- Ella aun está en peligro, por eso debo volver a Pemberley de inmediato- Dijo con rencor- Y sé que fuisteis vos porque descubrí a esta desagradecida envenenando la comida de mi esposa- Explicó- Ella fue la que me dijo que lo hacía bajo vuestras órdenes por miedo.

-¡Y tú la has creído sin más!

-¿Por qué iba a hacerle algo a Elizabeth? Ella no tenía motivo alguno, usted si- Dijo de nuevo.

-Sobrino, ignoraré todo lo que acabas de decirme por lo que estás pasando, entiendo que el dolor de perder un hijo y la enfermedad de tu mujer te han cegado y no eres capaz de razonar como corresponde- Se atrevió a decir la anciana- Lamento mucho lo que ha sucedido, y te aseguro que esta joven recibirá su merecido por sus acciones- La mujer miró a Hellen, reprochándole que hubiera hablado de más- Descansa un poco antes de partir de regreso a tu hogar.

-¡No os hagáis la inocente! ¡Sé que ha sido usted! ¡Sé que odia a Elizabeth! ¡Y juro que se lo haré pagar!- La amenazó- ¡Tiene suerte de ser mujer, de lo contrario ya la habría desafiado a un duelo!

-¿Con quien te crees que hablas para amenazarme de esta manera y llamarme mentirosa?

-¡Una arpía con el corazón de piedra que solo puede pensar en si misma!- Volvió a atacar, esperando que reaccionara.

-¡Serás zopenco!- Se levantó alterada- ¡Espero que tu esposa, que según cuentas está en su lecho de muerte, sufra por todo el daño que le ha hecho a tu casa y a nuestra familia! ¡Y no esperes que sienta lástima por ella!

-¡Serás….!

-¡Darcy!- Dijo Bingley mientras lo cogía con fuerza de los hombros, impidiéndole que fuera hasta donde la anciana mujer lo desafiaba- Tu esposa te necesita, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte luego y vayamos con ella.

-¡No puedo dejar pasar esto! ¡Es muy grave lo ocurrido!

-Si nos entretenemos puede que no lleguemos para despedirnos de la señora Darcy- Le indicó con pesar- No desaproveches el poco tiempo que te quizá te quede a su lado discutiendo con ella, sabes que jamás te confesará su culpabilidad.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Suspiró derrotado, y miró con rabia a su tía- Desde este momento dejo de ser familia vuestra, no quiero volver a saber de usted para nada- Le indicó, haciendo que ella se enfureciera- Sobreviva Lizzy o no, jamás le perdonaré lo que le ha hecho a mi familia- Y entonces miró a la sirvienta- Y esta muchacha se queda aquí, donde debe estar, y quizá así la envenene a usted también- Después se giró hacia los señores Collins- Yo que ustedes no tomaría nada que venga de ella, quien sabe que pueda contener- Y dicho eso, ambos caballeros se marcharon.

Anne vio toda la escena en completo silencio, observando a su primo y a su madre, y sabiendo quien mentía de los dos. Estaba tan cansada de ver lo mismo una y otra vez, y se prometió que lograría que se hiciera justicia de una vez por todas.

Al irse los dos caballeros, Lady Catherine pidió a los Collins que se marcharan pues estaba muy alterada. El clérigo, incapaz de pensar mal de su benefactora, se apresuró en cumplir su mandato, sin embargo, Charlotte no pudo evitar preocuparse por su amiga y por lo que realmente pudiera haberle sucedido, de manera que decidió, en cuanto llegara a casa, escribir a Pemberley y preguntar por lo sucedido.

Mientras, en el interior de la casa, Lady Catherine ordenó al mayordomo que encerrara a la sirvienta en el cobertizo del jardín trasero hasta que decidiera que hacer con ella. Acto seguido, cogió el brazo de Anne y la condujo a su habitación, no queriendo alterarla.

Esa noche, mientras todos dormían, la joven Anne de Bourg se escabulló de sus habitaciones y se dirigió al lugar donde retenían a la joven sirvienta. Al verla allí, la muchacha se asustó, pero al ver que ingresaba en la estancia y cerraba la puerta, su desconcierto fue enorme.

-No os asustéis, por favor, solo quiero ayudar.

-Señorita, no deberíais estar aquí, vais a enfermar y vuestra madre me culpará de ello- Aseguró cabizbaja.

-¿Cómo podría se usted la culpable de que yo enferme estando aquí encerrada?- Preguntó divertida- No se preocupe, me encuentro inusualmente bien de salud desde hace algunas semanas.

-Me alegro de ello, señorita.

-Ahora bien, sé cuando alguien miente y cuando no- Le aseguró- Y hoy en mi primo, he visto mucha verdad, pero también algo de mentira, y en mi madre muchísima mentira- La sirvienta la observaba cauta- Por favor, os ruego que me dejéis ayudar, necesito saber donde se encuentra mi primo en estos momentos.

Hellen, conmovida por aquella mujer que parecía tan delicada, tan frágil, pero con un gran corazón, no pudo hacer más que decirle donde se encontraban los dos hombres. Con la colaboración de su ayuda de cámara y el jardinero, que siempre miraban por su bienestar, la joven dama se encaminó al cruce de caminos que había próximo a Rosings.

Al ver llegar a varias personas, tanto Darcy como Bingley se pusieron en alerta, y cuando comprobaron de quien se trataba, temieron lo peor.

-Buenas noches caballeros- Los saludó la joven al llegar a su lado- Es un placer volver a veros.

-Anne, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?- Preguntó Darcy preocupado- ¿Sabe tu madre que estás aquí?

-No primo, no tiene ni idea, he venido por mi cuenta para averiguar la verdad de lo que está sucediendo y acabar de una vez por todas con tantas mentiras.

-¿A que os referís?- Preguntó Bingley, intuyendo en sus palabras que la muchacha sabía más de lo que pensaban.

-Me refiero a que mi madre ha dicho muchas mentiras y hecho cosas imperdonables, siempre escudándose en mi enfermedad y la búsqueda de algo para ayudarme- Les explicó- Y quiero saber cuanto de lo que habéis contado esta tarde es verdad y cuanto no.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- Preguntó el dueño de Pemberley muy serio y preocupado porque todo eso fuera una estratagema para descubrirlo.

-Estoy cansada de que todo lo que hago o digo esté escrupulosamente controlado por mi madre, estoy cansada de que me obligue a tomar brebajes cuando me siento bien, y cansada de tomarlos en mayor cantidad cuando me siento mal, estoy cansada de que mienta y manipule a todo el mundo- Dijo sin tapujos- Pero sobre todo, estoy cansada de no poder vivir mi propia vida, Fitzwilliam- Los dos primos se miraron a los ojos y vieron sinceridad y cariño el uno en el otro- Yo soy vuestra mejor baza para atraparla, tengo más pruebas que nadie y sé como engatusarla para que haga cosas, así que por favor, contarme la verdad.

-Tú decides amigo, ¿podemos confiar en ella?

-Creo que si- Le dedicó una sonrisa a su prima- Estoy poniendo la felicidad y seguridad de mi familia en tus manos, espero no arrepentirme.

-No te arrepentirás- Dijo tomándole la mano y dedicándole una sonrisa- Ahora, por favor, ponme al tanto de todo- Vio como Darcy miraba a sus dos acompañantes- No te preocupes, ellos no dirán nada, son los únicos en los que puedo confiar en esta casa.

-Bien- Darcy tomó aire- La acusación sobre el envenenamiento de Elizabeth es cierta.

-Pobrecilla, ¿y lo del bebé? ¿Eso era verdad?

-Desgraciadamente, si es verdad- Dijo apesadumbrado mientras apretaba sus puños- Elizabeth está destrozada por ello, sabes que ella temía no poder tener hijos, y lo ocurrido ha sido un golpe muy duro para ella- Bajó un poco la mirada- Para los dos.

-Lo lamento mucho, primo- Lo abrazó conmovida- ¿Cómo se encuentra ella ahora?

-Si te refieres a su salud, está delicada, pero saldrá adelante.

-Me alegra oírlo- Le aseguró- ¿Y de ánimo?

-Tardará en recuperarse de esto- Respondió con pesar- Pero voy a poner todo mi empeño en hacerla feliz y juntos lograremos superarlo.

-Ambos os merecéis ser felices.

Entre Darcy y Bingley le contaron que Elizabeth permanecía en cama por el momento, recuperándose bajo el cuidado de Jane, Georgiana y la señora Thorton. Y que la joven que había actuado bajo las órdenes de Lady Catherine tenía que conseguir que hablara en el jardín trasero al día siguiente, donde ocultos estarían esperándola el magistrado del condado y el juez, y si Helen conseguía que confesara, la apresarían por intento de asesinato.

-Me gustaría ayudar de alguna manera.

-Cuando haya confesado, estoy seguro de que el juez permitirá que sea testigo y pueda contarlo todo- Comentó Bingley, pensando que quizá eso fuera lo único en lo que la dama pudiera colaborar.

-Si puedes conseguir que tu madre hable con la sirvienta en ese lugar mañana por la mañana, habrás hecho muchísimo- Le aseguró su primo- No quiero que te veas implicada si no conseguimos una confesión.

-No te apures primo, estará allí- Lo abrazó con fuerza y besó su mejilla- Ahora me retiro, antes de que alguien note mi ausencia.

-Descansa y gracias por tu interés.

-Que tenga buena noche- Se despidió Bingley.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta, Anne de Bourgh estuvo cavilando como ayudar a su primo, pues sabía que todo lo que le había contado era verdad, conocía a su madre y de lo que era capaz. Decidida a acabar con todo eso, su cabeza empezó a trazar un plan para empujarla a hacer lo que su primo necesitaba, y sonriente se lo comentó a sus dos acompañantes, que no dudaron en ayudarla.

Al llegar a la casa, su ayuda de cámara se apresuró en ir a buscar a una de las sirvientas más jóvenes, una que había sido obligada a trabajar en aquella casa en contra de su voluntad y que odiaba a la anciana mujer con todo su ser, puesto que su padre había sido uno de los que habían enfermado por sus brebajes. La joven accedió a colaborar de inmediato.

La mujer se apresuró en contarle el plan y en ayudarla a vestirse adecuadamente. Le puso un camisón blanco, lo manchó con bayas rojas por parte de la zona inferior, simulando sangre, la cubrió con harina para mostrar palidez y marcó sus ojeras con ceniza de la chimenea de la cocina. Soltó su cabello y lo despeinó un poco, y al ver el aspecto tan fúnebre que mostraba, Anne sonrió satisfecha. Su madre se iba a llevar el susto de su vida.

-¿Tienes claro lo que has de decir?- Preguntó sonriente ante la puerta de su madre.

-Si, señorita, haré mi papel a la perfección, ya lo verá.

-Bien, y recuerda que en cuanto ella de la señal de alarma, deberás esconderte- Le recordó.

-Lo haré, no os preocupéis- Le aseguró.

Anne asintió y le abrió la puerta, la joven ingresó en la estancia con un candelabro en la mano, Anne cerró la puerta y se adentró en la habitación contigua, esperando poder ser testigo de todo, aunque solo fuera de oída.

La joven se acercó a la mujer, que dormía plácidamente en su enorme cama, sin inmutarse ante todo el daño que hacía. Decidida a llevar a cabo su misión a la perfección, dejó el candelabro sobre una mesita que había a poca distancia, se alejó un poco, se aclaró la garganta y dio un chillido, no muy fuerte para que no lo escucharan los sirvientes, pero si lo suficiente para que lo escuchara la mujer.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la señora, incorporándose de golpe en la cama, asustada por aquel grito. Un nuevo alarido se escuchó, y se percató que provenía de la habitación- ¿Quién está ahí y que hace en mi habitación?

-Lady Catherine- Dijo la autora del alarido anterior- Es culpa suya.

-¿Quien es usted? ¿De que me acusa?

-Lady Catherine, usted es la culpable y lo sabe- Repitió en el mismo tono de antes.

-¿Qué es lo que se? ¿De que soy culpable?

-De mi muerte- Dijo sin tapujos, en el mismo tono, haciendo que la mujer temblara de pavor.

-¿De su muerte?

-Así es- De la parte derecha de la estancia se escucharon unos leves pasos acercándose.

-¿Quién es usted? ¡Déjese ver!

-Como quiera.

Sin decir una palabra más, la mujer que permanecía en las sombras empezó a caminar, al pasar junto a la ventana y ser iluminada por la luz de la luna, la mujer pudo ver su silueta y palideció de golpe, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

-No puede ser verdad- Dijo al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían hasta casi salirse de sus órbitas- ¿Señora Darcy? ¿Es usted Elizabeth Darcy?

-Así es.

-Pe… Pe… Pero… ¿Usted ha fallecido? ¿De verdad?- La mujer apenas era capaz de pensar con claridad- ¿Cuando? ¿Cómo?

-Hace apenas unos minutos- Le respondió con un susurro- Y he abandonado este mundo sin mi hijo, al que usted asesinó intentando envenenarme a mí, y sin mi marido, que ha venido a visitarla a usted para reclamarle lo sucedido- La volvió a acusar- Mi muerte es culpa suya, usted lo sabe y yo lo sé, y no descansaré hasta que se haga justicia.

-¿Qué pretende hacer? ¿Matarme?

-Oh no, señora, eso sería muy fácil- Dijo con un tono mordaz- Voy a atormentarla, voy a estar tras usted, haciéndole la vida imposible, haciendo daño a sus seres queridos, igual que usted ha hecho con los míos, así hasta que su vida sea un auténtico infierno.

-No, por favor, se lo suplico, tenga piedad de mí, solo soy una anciana.

-Piedad… ¡Piedad!- Su voz se endureció- ¿Cómo la que usted tuvo por mí o por mi hijo? ¿Y con toda esa gente que ha hecho enfermar a sabiendas? ¿Y con todas esas personas a las que ha dejado en la calle y sin trabajo sin contemplaciones por no obedecer todos sus caprichos?- La voz volvió a su tono mordaz de antes- No señora, usted no se merece eso, usted se merece todo lo que voy a hacerle, y nadie podrá impedir que lo haga.

La mujer alargó los brazos hacia Lady Catherine y fue acercándose a ella. A la luz del candelabro de la mesita, aquel fantasma daba auténtico pavor, con el pelo suelto cubriéndole la cara, el camisón manchado de sangre, que Lady Catherine asoció al aborto sufrido y esa voz tan tenebrosa. Y al verlo acercarse de esa manera, la mujer solo pudo dar un grito de terror y salir de la cama como alma que lleva el diablo, gritando y pidiendo auxilio.

Rápidamente, la muchacha, riendo por como aquella señora se había asustado tanto ante su farsa, salió de la estancia, encontrándose con la señorita Anne en la puerta de al lado. Anne le indicó que fuera a su habitación y se cambiara, que descansara pues se lo tenía merecido tras una gran actuación, y la sirvienta así lo hizo, orgullosa de su hazaña con la gran dama.

Anne se encaminó de manera rauda a su habitación, se desvistió con la colaboración de su ayuda de cámara, que ya la estaba esperando, y se acostó, sabiendo que al día siguiente sería coser y cantar que su madre hiciese lo que su primo necesitaba.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Anne bajó a desayunar, Lady Catherine estaba muy pálida y nerviosa, miraba hacia todas direcciones.

-¿Ocurre algo madre?- Le preguntó con calma- ¿Pareces nerviosa?

-¿Yo?¡Tonterías! Estoy como una rosa- Respondió intentando dar la sensación de calma- ¿Anoche escuchaste algo?

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo que?

-Nada, solo era curiosidad- Dijo disimulando- Por si habías pasado mala noche.

-No madre, he dormido perfectamente- Le sonrió- Aunque, ahora que lo dices, he tenido un sueño muy extraño.

-¿Un sueño? ¿Qué sueño?

-Me visitaba una mujer joven, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos marrones, se parecía mucho a la esposa del primo Fitzwilliam, y me decía que lo lamentaba por mí pero que iba a sufrir las consecuencias- Le narró con total calma, viendo como su madre se quedaba estática en su asiento- No recuerdo mucho más, después de eso solo recuerdo que nombró a la sirvienta que trajo el primo ayer.

-¿A esa muchacha? ¿Por qué habría de nombrarla?

-No lo sé, madre, como te he dicho, el sueño fue muy extraño- Siguió con su farsa- En el sueño también aparecía nuestro jardín trasero, en el estaba esa sirvienta y la señora Darcy, pero no recuerdo nada más.

-Bien...- Dijo la mujer algo azorada- Si me disculpas, tengo que hacer un recado urgente.

-Claro madre, que tengas un buen día.

Anne vio como su madre salía presurosa del comedor y se encaminaba al lugar donde tenía encerrada a la sirvienta. Sin hacer ruido, la siguió y vio como la tomaba y la llevaba hasta el jardín trasero, haciendo justo lo que ella esperaba.

Rápidamente buscó con la mirada algún signo de que su primo y los hombres que lo acompañaban estuvieran ya por allí, sino de nada serviría todo lo planeado. Y tras un gran árbol cercano pudo verlo junto al señor Bingley, y tras una de las estatuas que rodeaban el jardín, la más próxima a la casa, pudo ver al juez y al magistrado. Así que, sonriente, esperaba que su madre hiciese una confesión.

-¿Qué hace señora? ¿Por qué me trae aquí?

-¡Calla!- Le gritó mientras la llevaba a tirones- ¡Esto es lo que quieres! ¿Verdad que si?

-¿A quien le pregunta, señora? Aquí solo estamos nosotras.

-¡No estamos solas! ¡Hay alguien que nos está observando muy de cerca!- Por un momento, todos pensaron que habían sido descubiertos, pero pronto respiraron tranquilos- ¡La señora Darcy me está acosando! ¡Ella quería que viniera aquí con usted!

-Eso es imposible señora, la señora Darcy permanece en cama por la gravedad de los efectos de los polvos que usted me hizo darle.

-Te equivocas, ella está aquí, me visitó anoche y me dijo que iba a hacer mi vida un infierno-Miro a la joven a la cara, sabiendo que pensaba que estaba loca- ¡Sé lo que vi! ¡Sé que era ella!

-Como le digo, la señora está en cama, es imposible que haya podido hacer el viaje hasta Rosings en su estado, pero aunque no fuera así, ¿por qué haría tal cosa? ¿Qué ganaría ella amenazándola?

-¡Porque me culpa a mi de su muerte!- Dijo al borde del histerismo- ¡Me dijo que había fallecido, y que yo era la culpable de que tanto ella como su hijo estuvieran muertos!

-¿Y no tiene razones para decirlo? ¿No ha sido culpa suya?

-¿Cómo se atreve a insultarme?- La miró con asco- ¡Usted es una sirvienta! ¡Escoria! ¡Aunque yo haya sido la que le suministrara el arsénico y la que le dijera que lo hiciera, fue usted la que se lo hizo ingerir! ¡La culpa es suya!

-Por supuesto que yo tengo parte de culpa, por eso confesé en cuanto supe lo sucedido con la señora y con el bebé que estaba esperando- Se sinceró la muchacha- Pero eso no la exime de sus pecados.

-¡Querer rectificar un error cometido por mi sobrino no es un pecado! ¡Yo solo busco lo mejor para mi familia, aunque eso implique el enfado de ellos, y haré lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo!

-Entonces no lo niega- Insistió, esperando que la mujer lo dijera claramente.

-¿Negar que? ¿Qué quería hacer desaparecer a la señora Elizabeth Darcy porque nunca debió dejar de ser una Bennet? ¿Qué compré arsénico y lo mandé a Pemberley con la intención de que poco a poco enfermara y desapareciera?- La mujer estaba fuera de si- ¡No lo niego! ¡Por supuesto que la quería fuera de Pemberley! ¡Y ahora que lo he conseguido, esa condenada mujer no piensa dejarme en paz hasta el final de mis días! ¡Se cree con derecho a vengarse de mí! ¡Pero no lo conseguirá!

Ante tal confesión, los hombres que estaban esperando hicieron su aparición. Lady Catherine, al ver allí a su sobrino y ser consciente de todo lo que había dicho momentos antes, supo que había caído en una trampa muy bien elaborada, y empezó a soltar improperios contra todos los presentes.

-Lady Catherine de Bourgh, queda usted detenida por el intento de asesinato de la señora Elizabeth Darcy, y por el asesinato de su hijo nonato. Además tiene cargos por envenenamiento de criados y por soborno a diferentes cargos importantes- Decía el magistrado mientras la cogía y la esposaba.

-¡No puede apresarme! ¡Soy una noble! ¡Esto es inaceptable!- Miró a su sobrino- ¡Fitzwilliam! ¡Haz algo! ¡Sabes que todo lo he hecho por tu bien! ¡Esa mujer solo era hubiera traído desgracia para tu casa! ¡Deberías agradecerme que la haya quitado de en medio!

-En primer lugar, Elizabeth sigue con vida, aunque no creo que eso te alegre lo más mínimo- Dijo mirándola con rencor- Está delicada de salud, pero su vida no corre peligro, gracias a Dios- La mujer lo miraba colérica- Y en segundo lugar, mi esposa solo trae felicidad a mi vida, en Pemberley todos la adoran, y jamás podría agradecerte nada que la dañara- Se acercó a ella- Agradece que seas mujer, de lo contrario te retaría a un duelo ahora mismo y zanjaría cuentas contigo.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Yo vi el fantasma de esa arpía anoche en mi habitación! ¡Sé que era ella!

-Puedo asegurarte que mi esposa se encuentra en casa recuperándose de lo que tú le has causado- Dijo girando el rostro, incapaz de mirarla a la cara sin sentir nauseas.

-Señores, llevénsela cuanto antes- Pidió Bingley- Vayamos dentro Darcy.

-¡Fitzwilliam! ¡Haz que me suelten de inmediato! ¡Fitzwilliam!

La mujer no dejó de gritar hasta que sus berridos se perdieron en la lejanía. Los dos hombres se miraron sonrientes, habían conseguido su cometido, habían hecho justicia. A su encuentro fue Anne, que respiró feliz y libre por primera vez en su vida.

-No ha ido mal, ¿verdad?- Preguntó contenta.

-No, yo diría que nada mal- Concordó Bingley con ella.

-Dime una cosa Anne, ¿sabes algo sobre eso del fantasma de Elizabeth?

-Bueno, es posible que anoche hiciera alguna que otra travesura- Sonrió con inocencia- Y es posible que entre una sirvienta y yo hiciéramos creer a mi madre que tu esposa estaba presente en espíritu en su habitación.

-¡Prima, eres maravillosa!- Los tres empezaron a reír, emocionados y felices de haber conseguido su propósito- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Hablaré con los abogados de mi madre para saber como proceder, pero una vez me den libertad para dirigir esta casa y todo lo que ello conlleva, voy a hacer todo lo que siempre he querido hacer y que nunca se me ha permitido- Lo miró sonriente- Voy a viajar, voy a conocer gente, asistir a bailes, tocar el piano, y si me lo permites, entablar amistad con tu esposa.

-Nada me haría más feliz- Le aseguró- Y si necesitas mi ayuda en cualquier menester, no dudes en decírmelo, hasta que te acostumbres a llevar la casa tu sola necesitarás algo de guía.

-Gracias primo, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Disculpen-Habló Helen, la joven sirvienta, que desde que habían apresado a la gran dama, había permanecido en silencio, esperando- ¿Qué va a ser de mi ahora? ¿Van a entregarme a la justicia? Si así es, no se lo reprocharé, ahora que sé que mi padre está a salvo, nada temo a lo que pueda sucederme.

-Usted ha cumplido con su parte, así que yo cumpliré con la mía, señorita-Le aseguró Darcy- Por mi parte no habrá más acciones legales.

-Creo que lo mejor será que permanezca aquí en Rosings- Le dijo Anne, sorprendiéndolos a ambos- Su padre vive aquí,y estoy segura de que cambiarlo de casa supondría un esfuerzo para él, así que creo que lo mejor será que permanezca a mi servicio- La joven estaba emocionada- Mi madre es la que ha provocado todo esto, no usted, y por ello sé que no tengo nada que temer de usted, al igual que usted sabe que yo no soy como mi madre, así que, ¿qué le parece?

-Me parece que usted es un ángel, señorita Anne- Dijo arrodillándose ante ella y besando sus manos- No sabe como se lo agradezco.

-Helen, creo que es momento de que vaya a ver a su padre, estoy seguro de que ambos tienen mucho que contarse después de cuatro años sin verse.

-Si, señor Bingley, tiene razón- La joven se levantó sonriente y corrió- Gracias a los tres.

Tras verla marchar, los tres ingresaron en la casa y se sentaron en el comedor a desayunar, los dos caballeros agradecieron tomar algo caliente después de pasar la noche a la intemperie. Mientras tomaban el café y se ponían al día, Bingley comprobó como los dos primos eran muy cercanos, a pesar de que siempre había estado Lady Catherine por medio, controlando todo lo que hacían, y se alegró de que ambos se hubieran librado de aquella carga tan pesada.

-¿Qué vais a hacer a partir de ahora, primo?

-Lo primero es que Elizabeth se recupere- Le dijo sonriente- Y una vez esté bien, pretendo llevarla de viaje, quiero que conozca los lugares más excepcionales que haya podido imaginar, que juntos vivamos aventuras maravillosas, y espero que con esos y todo el amor que tengo para ella, poco a poco podamos salir adelante.

-Me parece una idea maravillosa, los dos necesitáis salir de Pemberley y olvidar lo sucedido estas últimas semanas.

-La señorita tiene razón, cuanto antes podáis marchar, antes podréis superar este bache- Concordó con ella Bingley- Y esperemos que con el tiempo, Elizabeth pueda volver a concebir.

-Ojalá sea así- Dijo con algo de tristeza- Pero si no consiguiéramos tener hijos, mi amor por ella no menguará, y quiero que lo sepa, necesito que lo sepa.

-Estoy segura de que ella lo sabe.

 **-/ &\\-**

Elizabeth permanecía postrada en la cama por orden del médico, aun sangraba un poco, aunque cada vez era menos. Junto a su cama permanecían Jane y Georgiana, que no la dejaban sola ni a sol ni a sombra.

Su esposo y su cuñado habían salido hacia Rosings hacía un par de días, con la esperanza de conseguir que Lady Catherine confesara su culpa y pudieran apresarla. Ella no creía que eso fuera posible, pero confiaba en Fitzwilliam y sabía que lograría que esa mujer los dejara en paz.

Inconscientemente, llevó sus manos a su vientre, y no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima cayera por su mejilla al pensar en lo que había perdido. Miró al techo de su habitación y le rogó al cielo que le permitieran volver a quedar en cinta, pues ese era su mayor deseo.

Minutos después, observó el retrato de su esposo que tenía junto a su cama, y al mirar aquella imagen sintió un nudo en su estómago. Él la amaba, por encima de todo, incluso aunque no pudiera darle hijos, y solo por eso, merecía que ella hiciera su mayor esfuerzo en volver a sonreír y superar lo sucedido. Así que, con la imagen de su marido en mente, hizo una promesa al todopoderoso, pasara lo que pasara, jamás se rendiría, haría lo que fuera para que su marido fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo, y lucharía porque ambos volvieran a ser felices como lo habían sido al casarse.

Tras realizar esa promesa, pudo afrontar el día mucho mejor, con más ánimo, y eso hizo que todo fuera mucho mejor desde ese momento.

 **Hola de nuevo,**

 **esta vez he tardado poquito en actualizar.**

 **Por fin se ha hecho justicia con Lady Catherine, ya era hora de que esa mujer recibiera su merecido. ¿Qué os ha parecido la intervención de Anne? ¿Y la parte del fantasma? Siempre he pensado que Anne de Bourgh era en realidad una joven oprimida pero con mucha vitalidad, pisoteada por el carácter tan fuerte de su madre. No dijo que no fuera enfermiza, pero pienso que su madre magnificó mucho esa enfermedad, limitándola para hacer cosas, y he querido cambiar eso.**

 **¿Qué os parece el trocito de Pemberley? Creo que Elizabeth es consciente de que superar lo sucedido le va a costar, pero creo que su carácter es lo bastante fuerte como para proponerse superarlo por su marido. No la veo lloriqueando y lamentándose todo el día. Si creo que le costará, que habrá momentos de debilidad, pero creo que es una mujer que puede con todo con el apoyo de su marido y de su familia. ¿Qué pensáis?**

 **¿Alguien se aventura a adivinar que tengo pensado para los siguientes capítulos? Toda aportación es bien recibida, y cualquier sugerencia es tenida en cuenta.**

 **Intentaré contestar todos vuestros mensajes.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	6. 5º Inicio del viaje

**5º Inicio del viaje**

El carruaje llegó a media tarde, los dos caballeros descendieron sonrientes, deseosos de ver a las damas que había en el interior. Hacía casi una semana que se habían marchado y las añoraban muchísimo.

Al ingresar, fueron directos al piso superior, y al acercarse a la alcoba del matrimonio Darcy empezaron a escuchar risas y voces femeninas. Emocionados por volver a verlas, sin decir nada e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, abrieron la puerta y observaron el interior.

Se maravillaron al ver a la señora Thorton junto a la ventana, haciendo gestos raros que hacían que las mujeres se rieran, Jane permanecía sentada junto a la cama, riendo incansable, Georgiana permanecía sentada en el borde de la cama, intentando simular su risa desmedida mientras tomaba la mano de Lizzy, que recostada sobre unos almohadones se carcajeaba sin control.

Fitzwilliam sintió una gran tranquilidad cuando vio la hermosa sonrisa de su esposa, a quien días antes había dejado llorosa y enferma en esa misma cama. Charles también se sentía feliz de ver a su mujer y a su cuñada reír juntas de nuevo, pues después del altercado no estaba seguro de que eso fuera posible.

Ambos hicieron un leve carraspeo,haciendo notoria su presencia. De inmediato, la señora Thorton se puso rígida, avergonzada de que los dos caballeros la hubieran visto hacer charadas para entretener y animar a las damas presentes. Georgiana se puso en pie y corrió a besar la mejilla de su hermano, al igual que Jane hizo con su esposo.

-¡Hermano, por fin habéis vuelto!- Dijo emocionada Georgiana.

-Habéis tardado mucho en regresar- Puntualizó Jane- Empezábamos a temer que algo hubiera sucedido- Y se giró a su hermana- Lizzy ha estado bastante angustiada toda la semana, hoy ha sido el primer día que la hemos visto sonreír.

-Eso es señal de que se siente mejor- Puntualizó Bingley- Es una excelente noticia- Fue hasta la cama de su cuñada y besó su mejilla- Me alegro de verte animada- Y desvió la mirada hacia su esposa y las otras dos damas que había en la estancia- Creo que deberíamos salir y dejarles un poco de intimidad para hablar- Todas asintieron y de inmediato, abandonaron la estancia, dejando al matrimonio a solas.

Una vez se cerró la puerta, dándoles privacidad, Darcy dedicó toda su atención a su esposa, que lo observaba expectante, preocupada, ansiosa. Caminó hacia ella, ocupó el lugar que antes tenía su hermana junto a ella, sentado en el borde de la cama, le tomó la mano y la besó sin perder el contacto visual.

-¿Cómo te sientes, mi vida?

-Un poco mejor- Le respondió con algo de timidez, sintiendo como si hiciera mucho que él no la miraba así- Hoy parece que tengo algo más de energías.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa- Estos días lejos de aquí solo podía pensar en como estarías tú.

-Y yo solo podía pensar en si cuando volvieras seguirías amándome igual que antes.

-No te amo igual- Le dijo, y ella sintió una angustia enorme. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que desviar la mirada para que estas no se derramaran descontroladas. Iba a retirar su mano de la de él, pero este la tomó con fuerza- Te amo más que antes, y eso que pensé que no podía amarte más- Lizzy volvió a mirarlo, dejando salir sus lágrimas, pero esta vez de emoción- Sé que después de lo sucedido no estás bien, que tu fuerza ha menguado mucho, al igual que tu seguridad en ti misma, pero jamás quiero que dudes de mi amor, eso no desaparecerá jamás.

-Yo… Lo lamento… Sé que no me has dado motivos para pensarlo, pero conozco tus deseos de ser padre, además de la importancia social que supone tener un heredero, por eso, en ocasiones, no puedo evitar pensar que algún día te cansarás de mí si no ocurre.

-Escúchame bien- Le dijo tomando el rostro de esa hermosa mujer entre sus manos- Quiero ser padre, por supuesto, pero solo si tú eres la madre de mis hijos, nada más tiene importancia para mí- Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar- Estoy seguro de que ocurrirá tarde o temprano, si no hubiera sido por esa malvada mujer ahora mismo estaríamos celebrándolo, así que sabemos que puedes concebir a pesar de tus temores- Con una ternura inmensa besó su frente- Y si por culpa de las artimañas de mi tía eso ya no fuera posible, seré feliz cuidando de ti- Besó su nariz con delicadeza- Me da igual lo que opine la sociedad, tu me enseñaste a amar y eso es lo único que me importa.

-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer que tú me ames de esta manera tan inmensa y pura?

-O no, mi amor, soy yo quien no es merecedor de tu cariño- Le dijo, secando una lágrima que se le había escapado- Y si te parece bien, cuando mejores, viajaremos para crear recuerdos nuevos, que borren estos horribles días que hemos vivido, y mientras tanto, podemos seguir intentando que ocurra ese milagro que ambos ansiamos.

-Me parece una idea estupenda.

-Te quiero Elizabeth, más que a mi propia vida- Y sin más, juntó sus labios con los de su amada, mostrándole que todo lo que había dicho era verdad.

En el salón, la señora Thorton servía el te mientras el señor Bingley les narraba a ella, a Georgiana y a Jane todo so sucedido.

-Entonces, realmente fue ella- Dijo Georgiana, intentando asimilar que su tía había sido capaz de algo tan atroz.

-Así es, con ayuda de la joven Hellen y de la señorita Anne de Bourgh conseguimos una confesión que no da lugar a error.

-¿Y que ha sucedido? ¿La han apresado?

-Así es- Respondió a su esposa- El juez y el magistrado no tuvieron más remedio ante la cofesión.

-Desde luego, esto es algo que jamás hubiera imaginado- Comentó la señora Thorton- Siempre pensé que esa mujer conseguiría hacer cuanto quisiera sin que nadie la contrariara.

-Bueno, el matrimonio de mi hermano con Lizzy la contrarió enormemente.

-Seguramente era la primera vez que eso ocurría y por eso se ha empeñado tanto en cambiar la situación- Comentó Bingley- Pero olvidémonos de eso, ya ha acabado todo, y ahora solo debemos concentrarnos en que Lizzy vuelva a ser la misma de siempre.

-Tienes razón- Concordaron todos con él.

Algunos meses tuvieron que pasar para que Elizabeth volviera a recuperar sus energías. El doctor la había visitado en reiteradas ocasiones, comprobando su evolución. El último diagnóstico fue que ya podía hacer una vida normal, y que no había ningún riesgo de que hubiera alguna complicación en su salud derivada de aquella intoxicación. Lo único que no pudo garantizar el doctor fue que ella pudiera llegar a concebir, pues aun quedaban restos del veneno en su organismo, y mientras eso fuera así, cabía la posibilidad de que no ocurriera.

En ese tiempo, y con intención de ayudar a Fitzwilliam en la recuperación de Elizabeth, los Bingley se habían mudado a Green Park, un terreno muy cercano a Pemberley, haciendo que las dos hermanas volvieran a verse casi todos los días. Con el paso de los meses también fue progresando el embarazo de Jane, de manera que apenas quedaban algunas semanas para el alumbramiento de su segundo hijo.

Lizzy, aunque se sentía muy feliz por su hermana, no podía evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho cada vez que la veía acariciarse el vientre, o cuando veía la ternura con la que Bingley lo besaba cuando creían que nadie los veía, o cuando su esposo los observaba con la mirada anhelante de alguien que esperar vivir lo mismo en algún momento.

Georgiana y la señora Thorton, observadoras de todo cuanto hacía la señora Darcy, no perdieron detalle de esos momentos de desasosiego, y temieron que su ánimo menguara con la llegada del nuevo Bingley, a pesar de que había mejorado en los últimos meses, temían que aun fuera muy endeble y pudiera con ella.

Por ese motivo, una tarde en la que Jane tuvo la idea de sacarla al jardín a pasear aprovechando el buen tiempo, tanto Georgiana como la dama de compañía se dirigieron al despacho del amo de la casa para comentarle sus temores.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotras?- Preguntó el caballero al verlas allí.

-Hermano, queríamos hablarte de Elizabeth.

-¿Elizabeth? ¿Le ha sucedido algo?- Preguntó preocupado, poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia ellas.

-No señor, la señora está paseando en el jardín junto a la señora Bingley.

-Oh, bien- Suspiró aliviado mientras se acercaba a la ventana y observaba a las dos mujeres caminar cogidas del brazo- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tenéis que decirme de ella?

-Hermano, cuando volviste de Rosings nos contaste tus planes de llevarte a Lizzy de viaje para ayudarla en su recuperación- Él asintió- Megan y yo hemos estado hablando y creemos que es el momento idóneo para ello- El hombre las miró desconcertado.

-¿Ahora? ¿Tan cerca del alumbramiento de Jane? No creo que ella quiera viajar dadas las circunstancias.

-Tiene razón señor- Concordó con él Megan Thorton- Y precisamente por eso creemos que es el momento adecuado.

-Perdónenme, pero no lo entiendo.

-¿No te has fijado en como Lizzy mira a Jane? ¿Cómo reacciona cada vez que se hace algún gesto hacia ella relacionado con el embarazo?- Preguntó la joven dama observándolo con detenimiento mientras él no perdía detalle de lo que hacía su esposa- Lizzy intenta estar animada, pero cuando ve a Jane y a Bingley se siente desdichada.

-¿Desdichada?

-Señor, pensamos que la señora siente dolor cuando los ve, se alegra por ellos, pero no puede evitar sentir la pérdida- Le explicó, esperando ser clara.

-Y tememos que cuando nazca el niño ella vuelva a caer en la desolación que estuvo hace meses.

-Entiendo- Dijo sin girarse, observando como su cuñada se acariciaba la enorme barriga y como su esposa se giraba disimuladamente, no queriendo ver aquel gesto, para después volverse de nuevo hacia Jane sonriente. Entonces comprendió lo que le estaban explicando- Tenéis razón, es hora de realizar ese viaje, y lo haremos, quiera ella o no.

Esa noche, tras la cena, cuando el matrimonio Darcy subió a su habitación, Fitzwilliam observó a su esposa con detenimiento. Estaba muy delgada, aunque parte de eso era consecuencia de los vómitos y lo poco que había podido ingerir por culpa del arsénico, también era cierto que últimamente no tenía apenas apetito, y sus ojos mostraban unas sombras debajo, signo de que no dormía bien por las noches.

Preocupado por no haber notado antes que algo no iba bien, se acercó a ella mientras soltaba su cabello del moño, tomó el cepillo del pelo que había sobre el tocador y comenzó a cepillarlo con el máximo cuidado. Lizzy se dejó hacer, notando una agradable sensación mientras su esposo acariciaba su melena.

Cuando lo hubo dejado bien cepillado, le ofreció el brazo, ella lo tomó en el acto, y juntos fueron hasta el lecho, que estaba ya abierto esperándolos. Lizzy se sentó en el borde mientras que Darcy se arrodilló frente a ella, tomándole las manos entre las suyas y mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Muy bien- Le respondió dedicándole una leve sonrisa- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-He notado que últimamente estás diferente- Dijo, intentando sacar el tema con sutileza- No comes lo que deberías, no duermes bien, y te he notado… incómoda.

-¿Incómoda?

-Si- Tomó aire para continuar, sabiendo que iba a ser un tema delicado- Cuando estás con Charles y Jane.

-Oh…

-¿Qué ocurre?- Apretó sus manos con cariño, queriendo darle confianza- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-No es nada, una tontería sin importancia.

-No es una tontería si te hace sentir mal- Le aseguró- Por favor, Elizabeth, confía en mí.

-Es que… Creo que me he convertido en una persona terrible- Le confesó- Me duele ver a mi hermana apunto de tener a su segundo hijo, y no puedo evitar sentir celos y rabia, ¿en que clase de persona me convierte eso?

-En una persona que lo ha pasado muy mal, una persona a la que le han arrebatado lo que más anhelaba, una persona herida- Ella bajó la mirada avergonzada- No eres mala persona, mi vida, ¿o acaso le deseas algún mal a Jane?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Tan solo envidio su felicidad.

-Eso es comprensible, y por ello quiero proponerte algo- Ella levantó de nuevo la mirada, intrigada por su propuesta- ¿Que te parecería irnos de viaje y recorrer las capitales del continente? ¿Viajar para olvidar todo lo que sucedió y crear nuevos y felices recuerdos juntos?

-Pero… ¿Y Jane? ¿Pretendes que nos marchemos ahora que está apunto de dar a luz?

-Cariño, sé lo importante que es Jane para ti, pero creo que ahora mismo no es bueno para ti estar presente cuando nazca el niño- Intentó explicarle- Comprendo que sea difícil para ti, sé lo unidas que estáis, pero creo que es lo mejor, y si le preguntas a Jane creo que te dirá lo mismo que yo.

-Pero… Yo quiero estar con ella- Empezó a llorar- No está bien que me marche en ese momento tan importante solo porque me duela.

-Lizzy- Darcy la abrazó, destrozado por verla tan frágil y rota- No te voy a obligar si no quieres ir, pero habla primero con Jane y explícale como te sientes, quizá eso te ayude a decidirte, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió, devolviéndole el abrazo y llorando intensamente- Conseguiremos superar esto, te lo prometo.

Esa noche, Elizabeth durmió abrazada a su esposo, por primera vez desde que fue envenenada pudo descansar. A la mañana siguiente, tal y como le había dicho a su marido, Lizzy fue a pasear con Jane y le contó como se sentía y la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con Darcy, haciendo que Jane se sorprendiera.

-¡Oh, Lizzy! ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡Yo quería ayudarte al venir a verte y lo que estoy haciendo es atormentarte!

-No Jane, me siento feliz de que vengas a verme, si no lo hubieras hecho no sé si podría haberme recuperado tan rápido- Le aclaró de inmediato- No eres tú la que me afecta, y me siento tan mal por sentirme de esta manera.

-Pero es normal, no debes sentirte así- Jane abrazó a su hermana-Quiero que hagas ese viaje, ¿me oyes?

-¿Y dejarte en este momento tan importante?

-Escúchame bien, aunque me encantaría tenerte a mi lado de nuevo, ahora lo primero es tu salud- Besó su mejilla- Sé que me quieres y que harías lo que fuera por mí, al igual que yo por ti, y por eso, en esta ocasión, debes ser egoísta y pensar en ti primero, así que vas a aceptar la propuesta de tu marido, harás ese viaje, te recuperarás y volverás a ser la Lizzy de siempre- Le dijo sonriente- ¿Quien sabe? Quizá cuando vuelvas estés tan recuperada que tenga que acompañarte yo a ti en este momento.

-¿Crees que eso sea posible? ¿Crees que algún día podré ser madre?

-Estoy convencida de que así será, aunque tarde en suceder- Abrazó a su hermana- No lo pienses, solo disfruta de tu marido y de todas sus atenciones, ¿der acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- Lizzy abrazó con fuerza a su hermana mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas- Soy tan afortunada de tenerte como hermana.

-La afortunada soy yo.

Darcy y Bingley, que las habían observado desde el despacho con las ventanas abiertas para poder escucharlas sin que ellas lo supieran, se emocionaron al ver aquella escena tan íntima y conmovedora. Ambos estaban convencidos de que tenían a las mejores mujeres del mundo, tiernas, cariñosas, comprensivas…

Limpiándose una pequeña lágrima del rostro, Fitzwilliam decidió preparar el viaje y partir cuanto antes. Su amigo lo ayudó a tenerlo todo listo en unos pocos días. Georgiana también iba a viajar con ellos por petición de Lizzy, que quería compartir sus experiencias con su cuñada, a la que ya quería como una hermana más.

La señora Thorton y sus hijos también fueron invitados a viajar con ellos, sin embargo, la mujer decidió declinar la invitación, creía que ese viaje debían hacerlo en familia, así que se quedó, prometiendo hacerse cargo de todo junto a la señora Reynolds.

De esa forma, una semana después de aquella conversación entre las dos hermanas, los Darcy partían en su carruaje de camino a Rosings, donde harían una corta visita a su prima Anne antes de continuar el viaje hacia Irlanda, donde empezaría aquella auténtica aventura familiar.

Al llegar frente a la gran casa de Rosing, Anne los esperaba en lo alto de las escaleras, emocionada y feliz. A los hermanos Darcy les sorprendió encontrarla tan radiante y llena de energía, mostrándoles que su enfermedad era cosa de su madre.

La nueva dueña del lugar los hizo entrar y tomar el té con ella, mientras les contaba todo lo que había hecho desde que no estaba bajo el yugo de su madre. Les contó como había despedido al doctor Cook y había visto a uno distinto, que le había diagnosticado una leve enfermedad pulmonar pero que podía controlarse con vahos y baños calientes.

Anne, Georgiana y Lizzy se retiraron a hablar y divertirse después de la hora del té, así que Darcy aprovechó para hacer una visita, aunque no le comentó nada a ninguna de las mujeres, no quería que nadie se preocupara.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la prisión donde tenían encerrada a su tía, uno de los agentes se apresuró en conducirlo a la celda que ocupaba aquella mujer, y Darcy se sorprendió al encontrarla tan envejecida y demacrada. Ella no se inmutó al verlo allí, somplemente lo miró a los ojos con desprecio.

-Mira quien se ha dignado a venir a verme después de tantos meses- Dijo con malicia- ¿Te has cansado ya de esa asquerosa pueblerina?

-Yo de ser tú dejaría de insultar a mi esposa, veo que tienes comodidades derivadas del status social que has tenido hasta ahora, no creo que quieras perderlas por no poder mantener la boca cerrada.

-Mis privilegios me importan un comino, lo único que importa aquí es que esa mujer a separado y destruido nuestra familia y a ti no te importa, no has hecho nada por impedirlo, y puedo augurarte desdicha allá donde vayas, pagarás tu elección, te lo juro.

-Eso parece una amenaza.

-¡Lo es, no lo dudes!- Le aseguró- Algún día te veré arrastrarte y sufrir las consecuencias de tu elección, y yo reiré y me regodearé de ello.

-No pienso seguir escuchándote, había venido con la esperanza de que hubieras recapacitado sobre tus ideas hacia mi familia, pero viendo todo lo que estás diciendo, me marcho.

Darcy la dejó gritando improperios hacia él y su esposa, haciendo que él se arrepintiera de haber ido a verla, volvió a la casa, encontrándose a Georgiana y a Anne tocando el piano y a Lizzy leyendo sentada en un sillón. Necesitando tenerla para él solo, tomó la mano de su esposa y la condujo a los jardines, caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que llegaron a un lugar que Lizzy reconoció de inmediato, donde él se declaró aquella primera vez.

Allí él la besó y abrazó con fuerza, lentamente levanta sus faldas y quita sus enaguas, acto seguido desabrocha y baja sus pantalones, adentrándose en ella y uniéndose en uno.

Cuando todo el ardor y la pasión pasaron, ambos intentaron recomponer su vestimenta al tiempo que se dedicaban unas sonrisas cómplices y miradas cargadas de amor.

-No puedo creerme lo que acabamos de hacer, ¡podían habernos visto!

-Tienes razón- Concordó su esposo besando su mano- Pero ha sido muy excitante y necesitaba hacerte sentir especial en este lugar.

-¿Por qué en este lugar?

-Porque aquí fue donde me hiciste cambiar, donde comprendí que si quería merecerte debía cambiar muchas cosas de mi vida- Le explicó- Ese día de lluvia que me rechazaste en este mismo lugar fue el día más importante en nuestra historia, si no lo hubieras hecho probablemente nosotros seríamos totalmente desdichados.

-¿Me estás agradeciendo que te rechazara?- Preguntó divertida.

-Así es, con tu rechazo me hiciste mejor persona, y aunque aun no soy merecedor de tu amor, cada día me esfuerzo por conseguirlo.

-Will, te quiero tanto- Le dijo, totalmente prendada por sus palabras- No sé que haría sin ti a mi lado.

-No pienso irme a ningún lugar si no es contigo- Besó sus labios con ternura y la ayudó a ponerse en pie, abrazándola de la cintura y apoyando su frente en la de ella- Atesoremos este momento, este es el primero de muchos hermosos y magníficos momentos juntos.

 **Hola a todos, siento el retraso, pero he ido un poco liada este mes.**

 **Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Tengo pensado meter a dos personajes, uno que trabajará para Lady Catherine y otro que ayudará a los Darcy, y no creo que os esperéis quien es cada uno.**

 **¿Qué os parece la idea del viaje? ¿Y el encuentro con Lady Catherine? ¿Y el momento del final?**

 **Espero vuestras opiniones. ¿Alguna sugerencia para el viaje? Me refiero a lugares y a vivencias. ¿Queréis que les suceda algo? Estoy abierta a todo tiempo de sugerencias, tengo alguna idea en la cabeza, pero no las tengo claras, y toda ayuda es buena para desarrollarlas.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	7. 6º Visitando Irlanda

**6º Visita a Irlanda**

Tras dejar Rosings, viajaron durante varios días hasta llegar a tierras irlandesas, donde los Darcy tenían una casa en el centro de Dublín, la capital del lugar. Hacía mucho tiempo que Fitzwilliam no iba por aquellos lugares, mucho antes de casarse con Elizabeth, y sabía que, además de visitar montones de lugares con las dos damas que lo acompañaban, también debería atender algunos negocios que tenía pendientes.

Antes de dedicarles tiempo a los negocios, se dedicó a enseñarles la gran casa, llena de luz y calidez. Darcy les explicó que había sido decorada por su madre hacía mucho tiempo, y que él no se había atrevido a cambiar nada de lo que allí había, pero si les permitió a ellas hacer cuantos cambios quisieran.

Las dos mujeres, emocionadas, empezaron a comentar los cambios que les gustarían, y él estaba encantado de escucharlas tan felices. Aprovechando su entusiasmo, les sugirió salir a ver las tiendas donde comprar muebles, telas y cuanto precisasen. De ese modo salieron a la ciudad, a pasear y comprar.

Durante el paseo, visitaron los parques más hermosos de la zona, las estatuas y monumentos emblemáticos de la ciudad, y por supuesto, las tiendas más famosas. Por petición de Lizzy, se adentraron en una tienda de telas, pues quería elegir unas cortinas para algunas de las habitaciones.

-¿Señor Darcy?- Preguntó una voz de caballero con acento irlandés- ¿Es usted?

-¿Eh?- Se giró hacia esa voz y vio a un hombre, de inmediato reconoció a su antiguo socio- Señor Bray, me alegro de volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo.

-Lo mismo digo- Le estrechó la mano- ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita por estas tierras? A mis oídos llegó el rumor de que se había casado, pero no quise creerlo, no sabiendo el historial de don Juan que tenía usted antes.

-Esa fama nunca han sido más que habladurías, jamás he sido tal cosa- Aseguró, un poco molesto por el comentario- Y si, los rumores de mi boda eran ciertos, me casé hace varios años.

-¡Qué gran noticia! ¡Mi enhorabuena!- Lo felicitó- ¿Es por eso que ha venido a Irlanda de nuevo? ¿Para escapar de su esposa?

-Nada más lejos, he venido con ella y con mi hermana, y le agradecería que dejara de hacer comentarios tan faltos de educación en lo referente a mi vida personal.

-¡Oh, discúlpeme! Mi forma de ser es así, y a veces olvido que los que no son de por aquí no suelen tolerar mi sentido del humor- Se disculpó, haciendo una reverencia. Darcy sabía que en aquellas tierras, las costumbres y el trato eran distintos, así que suspiró armándose de paciencia.

-No se preocupe, señor Bray, no ha sucedido nada- El hombre se relajó al escucharlo- Hemos venido en un viaje familiar, estaremos algunas semanas aquí para que tanto la señora Darcy como mi hermana puedan conocer todos los lugares interesantes, y puedan disfrutar de las fiestas y bailes- Le explicó- Y de paso, aprovecharé para retomar algunos de los negocios que tenía empezados aquí.

-¿Eso me incluye? Porque recuerdo que hace tiempo hablamos de algunos negocios sobre inversiones en telas y barcos.

-Por supuesto, y si gusta usted de venir esta tarde a casa, hablaremos de ello con calma- Lo invitó de manera cortés. Antes de que el caballero respondiera, aparecieron junto a ellos Georgiana y Lizzy, sonrientes y emocionadas- Señor Bray, le presento a mi hermana, la señorita Georgiana Darcy- La joven hizo una leve reverencia- Y a mi esposa, la señora Elizabeth Darcy- Ella imitó a su cuñada.

-Es un placer conocer a dos hermosas damas como ustedes- Hizo una reverencia.

-Estaba invitando al señor Bray a casa esta tarde, tenemos algunos negocios que tratar.

-Será un placer tenerlo de invitado esta tarde- Aseguró Elizabeth.

-En ese caso, nos vemos después- Se despidió Darcy, queriendo atender a sus chicas. Le tendió el brazo a Elizabeth y esta lo tomó de inmediato- ¿Habéis elegido ya que necesitáis?

-Así es, lo tengo todo aquí.

-Pues vayamos a pagar- Le sonrió- ¿Nos esperas aquí Georgiana?

-Si, mientras miraré algunas de estas bellas telas de este lado.

El matrimonio se acercó al mostrador y dejó a la joven allí, distraída, siendo observada por el señor Bray que, a pesar de no tener nada más que hacer allí, se había quedado, muy próximo a la pequeña de los Darcy. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, él se colocó tras ella y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven, asustándola.

-¿Qué hace?

-Nada, tan solo estaba observando su belleza- Le comentó, acariciando un mechón de pelo que le caía por el hombre- No sabía que había exquisiteces de su clase por Inglaterra, y he tenido la suerte de toparme con su hermano en el momento adecuado.

-Por favor, no diga esas cosas.

-No he dicho nada que no sea verdad, señorita Darcy- Tomó la mano de ella, a pesar de su resistencia- Espero con ansia que llegue la tarde y poder verla de nuevo.

-No debe decirme esas cosas.

-Soy un hombre sincero y digo las cosas como las pienso, y mi opinión sobre usted es que es exquisita a la vista- La alago de manera un tanto despectiva para una dama de buena cuna- Me marcho señorita Darcy- Besó su mano y la soltó- Cuento los segundos hasta volver a verla.

Cuando aquel hombre se marchó, Georgiana se sintió terriblemente mal, no quería tener a ese hombre cerca, le daba miedo, pero tampoco quería que su hermano perdiera ningún negocio importante. Ante esa lucha interna comenzó a marearse, apunto estuvo de caer, pero su hermano, que llegaba junto a Lizzy en ese momento, pudo cogerla en volandas.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-No me siento bien- Dijo en un leve susurro.

-No te preocupes, te llevaremos a casa de inmediato.

Sin perder un segundo, se encaminaron a la casa, que no estaba muy lejos de aquella tienda. En cuanto llegaron, Elizabeth dio orden de hacer llamar a un médico mientras su esposo llevaba a su hermana hasta sus aposentos y la depositaba en la cama. Minutos después apareció Lizzy con una palangana de agua fría y un paño húmedo para refrescarla.

Hasta que llegó el doctor, ninguno de los dos adultos se separó de la joven, preocupados por ese desvanecimiento, y cuando hubo llegado el galeno, Elizabeth se quedó junto a ella para el examen. Sin saber que hacer, Darcy fue a su despacho a trabajar un poco y distraerse.

Cuando el doctor terminó su examen, miró a las dos damas y se encogió de hombros.

-No encuentro un motivo para ese desmayo, señora Darcy, no tiene ningún síntoma de que padezca ninguna enfermedad- Observó a la joven- Solo se me ocurre que haya tenido algún disgusto y por eso se haya sentido indispuesta.

-Está bien doctor, gracias por haber venido.

-¿Debo ir a informar a su esposo?- Preguntó el hombre, no queriendo interrumpir a aquel caballero por una tontería.

-No, señor, yo le informaré, gracias- El hombre abandonó la estancia, dejando a las dos mujeres solas. Elizabeth se acercó a la cama, se sentó en el borde y tomó la mano de Georgiana con cariño- ¿Puedes contarme que ha sucedido?

-No es nada, de verdad.

-Algo es, Georgiana- Le insistió- Por favor, cuéntame que es lo que te atormenta.

-Es que… Es posible que solo sea una estupidez que he malinterpretado.

-Aun así, dímela.

-Ha sido por el señor Bray- El rostro de Elizabeth se tensó al escucharla, temiéndose lo peor- Mientras vosotros estabais pagando las telas que habíamos elegido, me ha hecho comentarios fuera de tono sobre mi belleza, y me ha recordado a lo sucedido con Wickham, él alababa mucho mis rasgos y me he sentido muy incómoda con su presencia.

-Pero, ¿te ha insinuado algo?

-No abiertamente, pero me habló de una forma tan vulgar- Se estremeció al recordarlo- Solo sentía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí y de alejarme de él.

-Está bien, querida, no te altere- Le pidió acariciando su mejilla- Solo va a venir a ver a tu hermano, van a hablar de negocios, así que tú y yo estaremos juntas todo el tiempo que él permanezca en la casa, ¿de acuerdo?- Georgiana asintió- Sabemos que aquí no tienen unos modales tan estrictos y educados como los tenemos en casa, así que confiemos en que solo ha sido un mal entendido.

-Está bien- Georgiana se incorporó y abrazó a su cuñada- Muchas gracias Elizabeth.

No quisieron importunar a Fitzwilliam con tonterías, así que le dijeron que había sido un desvanecimiento producto del calor y de haber desayunado poco esa mañana, de esa forma el dueño de la casa se relajó completamente.

Durante la visita del señor Bray, Elizabeth permaneció pegada a Georgiana en todo momento, y de esa forma pudo comprobar que aquel hombre buscaba momentos para intentar abordar a la joven a solas, pero que siempre era interceptado por ella. También comprobó que su forma de hablar no era igual con las dos cuando no estaba Darcy delante, con Lizzy era completamente educado, pero con Georgiana, aunque nunca le faltaba al respeto, utilizaba palabras que se podían entender como vulgares y con doble sentido.

Durante toda la semana, aquel hombre estuvo frecuentando la casa, incluso llegó a caminar por el jardín antes de ir al encuentro del señor Darcy cuando sospechaba que Georgiana estaba paseando por allí, y Elizabeth estaba ya muy cansada de lo que veía, así que decidió que eso debía acabar. Convenció a Georgiana de que fuera a hablar con su hermano mientras ella interceptaba a aquel hombre en el jardín para impedirle entrar en la casa.

Georgiana había prometido hablar con su hermano, y pensaba hacerlo después de la reunión que tenía esa tarde, queriendo pensar muy bien sus palabras antes de hablar. Mientras, Elizabeth, que no estaba dispuesta a esperar tanto, salió al jardín al encuentro de aquel hombre, que como las últimas tardes, se encontraba merodeando por allí en busca de la hermosa señorita Darcy. Al verla aparecer por el jardín, el hombre se irguió y la saludó de inmediato.

-Buenas tardes, señora Darcy, ¿hoy ha salido a pasear usted sola?

-Así es, señor, tenía que hablar con usted de manera urgente- Dijo con mucha seriedad- Quiero que deje en paz a mi cuñada, ella no está interesada en usted.

-Eso no es cierto, ella anhela nuestros encuentros, sus ojos me lo dicen.

-Usted no tiene ni idea de como interpretar la mirada de Georgiana- Comentó enfadada- Y le repito que, o la deja tranquila, o tendré que dar parte a mi marido de todo lo que llevo viendo esta semana cuando él no está presente.

-Usted no dirá absolutamente nada- Dijo colocándose frente a ella y tomándola de las muñecas con fuerza- ¡No le permitiré que me calumnie y se entromenta en mis planes!- Y sin más le golpeó el rostro con fuerza, haciendo en la mejilla de Lizzy un corte considerable- ¡Se va a arrepentir de haberse inmiscuido en los asuntos ajenos!- Comenzó a golpearla con fuerza, primero en el rostro- Cuando su esposo la encuentre y sepa porque ha sucedido, me agradecerá que le haya dado una lección por meterse en los asuntos de los hombres- Y continuó golpeándole en las costillas y las piernas- ¡Espero que aprenda la lección, señora Darcy!- Y dicho eso, se marchó hacia la casa, para mantener la reunión de negocios que tenía pendiente.

Durante la tarde, Georgiana estuvo tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que su cuñada no había ido a buscarla para tomar el te. Por su parte, Darcy no salió del despacho hasta que acabó la reunión, en esa ocasión el señor Bray no quiso quedarse a compartir ni la cena ni una copa, y fue entonces, cuando se puso a buscar a su esposa por toda la casa, cuando se percató de que nadie sabía su paradero.

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando Darcy entró preocupado en la habitación de su hermana, desesperado por no hallar a su esposa.

-¿Sabes donde esté Elizabeth? Nadie la ha visto desde hace varias horas.

-No, yo tampoco la he visto- Le dijo preocupada- De hecho, hoy no me ha llamado para el te.

-A mi tampoco- Se tensó angustiado- ¿Te ha comentado si pensaba salir?

-Pues...- Georgiana tuvo entonces un momento de lucidez y se puso pálida- No ha podido hacerlo…

-¿Hacer que?

-Es que...- Georgiana sabía que debía hablar- Ha sucedido algo y Elizabeth quería ponerle remedio.

-¿De que estás hablando? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Georgiana contó todo lo sucedido desde el día que se encontraron al señor Bray, como Elizabeth había estado pendiente de ella desde entonces, y como había conseguido que ella le prometiera contarlo todo.

-Iba a ir a tu despacho a hablar contigo en cuanto se hubiera ido ese hombre- Le explicó- Pero sé que Lizzy estaba muy enfadada y quería que ese hombre no entrara hoy en casa- Miró con angustia a su hermano- ¿Y si lo ha enfrentado antes de que llegara aquí? ¿Y si ese hombre le ha hecho daño?- Georgiana empezó a llorar- No me perdonaré que le haya sucedido algo por no haber hablado antes.

-Voy a salir a buscarla, de haberse enfrentado a él, debería estar por los alrededores de la casa, puesto que él ha sido puntual a la cita- Le dijo, intentando mantener la calma- Luego hablaremos de todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?- La joven asintió, derrotada. De pronto sintió la mano de su hermano en su mejilla, así que alzó la mirada hacia él- No estoy enfadado contigo, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió y sintió como si una enorme losa se le hubiera quitado de la espalda.

Junto a algunos sirvientes, Darcy salió al jardín en busca de su esposa. Tardó varios minutos en ubicarla, y cuando lo hizo sintió un pánico terrible. Su piel estaba totalmente helada, se hallaba inconsciente y en su rostro había numerosos cortes. Sin esperar un segundo, la tomó en volandas y la llevó a la habitación, donde la doncella y el ama de llaves se encargaron de cambiarla de ropa y hacerla entrar en calor.

El doctor llegó una hora después, y tras examinar minuciosamente a su paciente, calmó a los hermanos Darcy, asegurándoles que todo lo que tenía era superficial. Les informó de que debía guardar reposo y en un par de días no tendría ningún dolor, y tan solo algunas pequeñas marcas en el rostro.

Al despertar, Lizzy comprobó que se encontraba en su cama, con su marido y su cuñada junto a ella, cada uno a un lado, con los rostros cargados de preocupación. Intentó moverse un poco, al hacerlo, un leve gemido se escapó de sus labios, haciendo que ambos hermanos se apresuraran en atenderla.

-¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?

-Adolorida- Confesó- Me duelen partes del cuerpo que no sabía que podían doler- Se rió levemente, intentando que ellos se relajaran- Estoy bien, de verdad.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido?

-Salí al jardín para...- Se quedó en silencio y miró a su cuñada- ¿Se lo has dicho?

-Si, al ver que no aparecías tenía que hablar- Le dijo con tristeza- ¿Ha sido él?

-Si, así es, el señor Bray me golpeó- Les confesó- Fui a su encuentro, esperando que desistiera de entrar en casa, pensé que si le amenazaba con contarlo todo se iría, pero en lugar de eso, me golpeó hasta dejarme sin sentido.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- Gritó Darcy colérico- ¡Lo mataré por lo que te ha hecho! ¡Por lo que os ha hecho a las dos!

-No Will, por favor, no vayas en su busca- Le suplicó su esposa- Solo necesito que tú estés aquí, conmigo, si tú estás aquí, nada importa.

-¡Pero no puede quedar así! ¡Debe pagar por lo que ha hecho!

-Will, por favor, prométeme que no irás a por él, hoy te necesito aquí a mi lado- Le suplicó su esposa, esperando disuadirlo.

-Está bien, no saldré a por él esta noche- Las tranquilizó, pero en su interior se prometió que iría a verlo y a darle su merecido antes de que acabara su estancia en aquellas tierras.

Durante los dos días que Elizabeth estuvo en cama, Georgiana y Darcy hablaron muy seriamente, ella le contó los miedos que tenía desde lo ocurrido con Wickham, y como temía que él se enfadara con ella. Y Darcy, por su parte, le explicó que no era malo que ella conociera a jóvenes y que si alguna vez sentía aprecio por alguno él no se opondría, siempre que este fuera digno de ella. Ambos se prometieron ser más sinceros el uno con el otro.

Tras esos dos días, en los que el señor Bray no hizo acto de presencia por la casa, las dos jóvenes empezaron a preparar el equipaje para partir al día siguiente hacia el continente. Con la excusa de cerrar un negocio antes de irse, Fitzwilliam se marchó por la mañana pronto, fue hasta la dirección que tenía del señor Bray, y llamó a la puerta.

-Señor Darcy- Se sorprendió de verlo en aquel lugar- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Quiere pasar a mi hogar?- Como respuesta, Darcy le propinó un fuerte puñetazo, haciendo que cayera de espaldas- ¡Será malnacido! ¿Por qué me golpea en mi propia casa?

-¿Se atreve a preguntarlo? ¡Usted agredió a mi esposa e insultó a mi hermana con sus modales y su forma de hablar!

-¡Malditas mujeres! ¡No saben mantener la boca cerrada!- Se quejó enfadado al tiempo que se ponía en pie- ¡No sé porque se pone así señor Darcy! ¡Solo le dejé bien claro a su esposa que ella no debía entrometerse en los asuntos de los hombres! ¡Y su hermana estaba deseando que la cortejara! ¡Ninguna de las dos tiene derecho a quejarse por mi comportamiento!

-¡Será estúpido!- Darcy se avalanzó sobre él, comenzando una dura pelea entre ambos- ¡No vuelva a tocarlas! ¡A ninguna de las dos!- Los puños de los dos volaban, estampándose en el rostro y las costillas del otro. Pero finalmente, el caballero inglés salió victorioso de aquel enfrentamiento. Furioso, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo alzó en el aire- Por su bien, espero no volver a tener ninguna noticia suya, de ningún tipo, de lo contrario lo retaré a un duelo, y usted sabe, porque me lo ha referido en más de una ocasión, que tengo una puntería y una rapidez excelentes- Y dicho eso, lo soltó y se marchó de allí.

Al llegar a la casa y verlo en aquel estado, las dos damas se alteraron, y al saber el motivo de aquel mal aspecto soltaron unos improperios escandalizadas.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? No valía la pena.

-He hecho un poco de justicia con él- Aseguró, sentándose en el diván del despacho junto a su esposa, que con un pañuelo le limpiaba el labio partido- Y recordad que podía haberlo retado a un duelo directamente y no lo he hecho, porque sé que a vosotras no os habría gustado.

-Hermano, no me alegra verte en este estado, pero te agradezco que hayas hecho lo que considerabas correcto por nuestro honor- Besó su mejilla- Os dejaré solos, creo que necesitáis hablar- Sin añadir nada más, desapareció del despacho.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observándose el uno al otro, Lizzy seguía limpiando la sangre, y al sentir el leve gemido de dolor de su amado cuando le limpiaba la ceja partida, no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar.

-¿Por que lloras?

-Estás herido por mi culpa- Respondió abatida- Si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpida e impulsiva para encarar a ese hombre sola, nada de esto habría sucedido.

-No vuelvas a decir nada así- Le dijo, tomándola de los brazos y obligándola a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él- No vuelvas a decir que eres estúpida, no lo eres- La besó enérgicamente en los labios- Adoro tu forma de ser y como proteges a los tuyos ante cualquier problema, aunque estés en clara desventaja- Volvió a besarla al tiempo que la apretaba contra él.

Sin querer romper aquel beso, Fitzwilliam fue levantando la falda de Lizzy con las manos al tiempo que le acariciaba los muslos y le apretaba el trasero a través de las enaguas. Ante aquel contacto, ella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, y cuando sintió como él abandonaba sus labios para atacar su cuello al tiempo que la apretaba más contra él, sintiendo toda su virilidad, se abandonó por completo, comenzando a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja derecha al tiempo que hacía pequeños movimientos con sus caderas.

Al notar aquel comportamiento de su esposa, Darcy sintió como la lujuria se apoderaba de él, y sin ningún miramiento, arrancó las enaguas de su amada, dando paso a sus manos para alcanzar su intimidad. Con esas caricias, Elizabeth terminó de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, y presa de la pasión, dirigió sus manos al pantalón de su esposo, y tras desabrocharlo en un movimiento ágil, liberó su miembro totalmente erecto.

Incapaz de contenerse, Fizwilliam no pudo esperar para introducirse en su mujer, haciendo que ella gritara de placer. Intentando que nadie los escuchara, se apresuró en besar sus labios, ahogando así sus gemidos.

Iba a empezar a moverse cuando llegó a él un leve atisbo de cordura. Incapaz de soltar a aquella fémina que lo volvía loco, la tomó de la cintura, y sin abandonar su interior, caminó hasta la puerta, apoyó la espalda de Lizzy sobre la pared de al lado, y con una mano pasó el cerrojo, impidiendo que nadie entrara y los descubriera en aquella situación tan inapropiada para ese lugar.

Una vez asegurada la puerta, sin poder esperar más, en aquella misma posición, con su mujer empotrada en la pared, empezó a embestirla con fuerza, haciéndola suya por completo. Ninguno de los dos había sentido nunca nada parecido, pues en aquella posición él llegaba a la parte más profunda de ella.

Estando los dos al borde del éxtasis, alguien llamó a la puerta, haciendo que ambos quedaran en silencio y totalmente quietos. Se escuchó la voz del mayordomo recordándole que tenía pendiente una visita esa tarde, el dueño de la casa iba a responderle cuando notó que Lizzy empezaba a moverse.

-Detente o no se irá- Le susurró al oído, esperando que ella obedeciera, al tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura para detenerla- Bien, gracias, no lo he olvidado.

-Y el clérigo de la zona ha solicitado una cena con usted y su familia esta noche.

-¿Hoy? ¿Por qué tanta… Precipitación?- Tuvo que esforzarse en acabar la frase, pues Lizzy comenzó a moverse de nuevo, tapando su boca con el hombro de él para no emitir sonidos- ¿A que viene esa… Petición? ¿No… Nos… Conocemos…?- Consiguió preguntar, concentrándose todo lo que podía, pero le era muy difícil pues los movimientos de Elizabeth lo llevaban al borde de la locura.

-Por eso mismo, señor, quiere conocerles antes de que se marchen mañana, ¿qué debo decirle señor?

-Pues...- Lizzy hizo un movimiento brusco, empalándose por completo en su hombre, y dándole un mordisco en el hombro. Darcy no pudo más- ¡Maldición!- Gritó mientras tomaba la cintura de su esposa con firmeza durante unos instantes- ¡Dígale que si iremos! ¡Y no me moleste de nuevo hasta que salga a la visita de esta tarde!

-Muy bien señor- Respondió y se marchó.

Fitwilliam no pudo esperar más, con urgencia, llevó a Lizzy hasta su escritorio sin salir de su interior y sin soltar su cintura. La apoyó en él, tumbándola sobre el montón de papeles que había en ella y dio una fuerte embestida que la hizo gritar.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso- Le dijo mientras entraba y salía de ella con fuerza- Ha sido una temeridad, ¿sabes que hubiera pasado si se llega a dar cuenta de lo que hacíamos?- Ella en respuesta gimió, arqueando su espalda- Seríamos la comidilla de la casa, y en breve, del pueblo- Continuó poseyéndola con urgencia- Ha sido una locura- La besó con desesperación- Y también lo más excitante que he hecho nunca- Con mayor intensidad, dio unas últimas embestidas, descargando su semilla en ella, ahogando un fuerte gemido en sus labios.

Lizzy, al sentir como él llegaba al éxtasis, lo siguió, quedando ambos jadeantes, mirándose a los ojos sonrientes.

-Ha sido increíble- Dijo ella, acariciando la mejilla de su esposo con cariño.

-Tú eres increíble- Besó si nariz.

Con cuidado se levantó y se colocó la ropa de manera adecuada, después ayudó a dama a levantarse, la abrazó y, al mirarse y pensar en lo que acababan de hacer, ambos empezaron a reírse.

-Hemos sido muy irresponsables, pero no me importaría repetirlo, ha sido la mejor experiencia que hemos tenido- Comentó Lizzy.

-Te diría que eres una descarada por pensar algo así, pero coincido contigo- La besó con dulzura- ¿Tienes todo listo para partir mañana?- Lizzy asintió- Bien, pues será mejor que vayas a arreglarte para la cena de esta noche con el clérigo, yo le diré a Georgiana que se cambie también.

-¿Tenemos que ir?

-Por tu culpa, que me has nublado el juicio cuando tenía que dar una respuesta, he dicho que si- Le reprochó divertido- Y vete ya, antes de que nos de otro brote de locura y escandalicemos a toda la alta sociedad irlandesa- Le comentó mientras la acompañaba hacia el exterior del despacho.

En silencio la vio ir escaleras arriba, y mientras la observaba sonrió, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerla en su vida.

 **Buenas,**

 **se que he tardado en actualizar, pero me ha sido imposible hacerlo antes. Sobretodo porque tenía dudas sobre el final del capítulo. No quería excederme en la escena del despacho, pero quería mostrar ese lado salvaje entre ellos.**

 **He tenido una idea un poco loca, pero no estoy segura de si debería ponerla o no, por ello, si alguien quisiera hablar conmigo y comentarla, lo agradeceré muchísimo. Tener otra opinión siempre es bueno para darle otro punto de vista. Si alguno está interesado, por favor, que me mande un privado y me lo diga, y le comentaré todo lo que tengo en mente para que me de opinión.**

 **Y bueno, ¿que os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Quería mostrar como Georgiana, por culpa de lo sucedido con Wickham cuando casi se fuga, tiene miedo de la mayoría de los hombres, y que enseguida piensa mal de todo aquel que le dice palabras parecidas al hombre que la sedujo. En este caso, sus temores eran acertados, pero claro, eso puede perjudicarla. ¿Creeis que debe encontrar a alguien pronto o debe esperar? ¿Como podría superar ese trauma que tiene?**

 **La pobre Lizzy se lo lleva todo, todos los golpes y dolores son para ella, menos mal que tiene a Darcy para vengar su honor. ¿Qué os parecen los dos? ¿No son maravillosos?**

 **Tengo una idea de lo que va a suceder en el próximo capítulo, aunque hay dos cosas que aun no sé que hacer con ellas. Espero poder subir el siguiente la semana que viene, pero no prometo nada.**

 **Gracias a todos los que leéis esta historia, pero en especial a los que me dejáis vuestra opinión, que para mi es muy importante.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	8. 7º Un giro del destino

**7º Un giro del destino**

Tras haber pasado unas semanas en la capital irlandesa, emprendieron de nuevo el viaje, dirigiéndose a las costas portuguesas, visitando ciudades como Lisboa y Oporto, viendo museos y paisajes hermosos. Después se dirigieron hacia España, pues Georgiana quería ver las obras de un célebre pintor del lugar del que había leído mucho.

Francisco de Goya era uno de los pintores más reconocidos de la corte española, y sus obras mostraban una belleza que tenían a la joven prendada, así que, queriendo complacerla, se dirigieron a la capital, Madrid.

Darcy no quería permanecer mucho tiempo ni en España ni en Francia, aunque parecía que el ambiente estaba más calmado, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que los países aliados, entre los que se encontraba Inglaterra, se enfrentaran al tirano Napoleón, y lo último que quería era estar en aquellas tierras si eso ocurría.

Una vez Georgiana satisfizo su sed de conocimientos sobre el pintor en cuestión, se dirigieron a las costas levantinas, para disfrutar unos días de las soleadas playas paseando por la orilla, y sintiendo la calidez del sol, tan poco usual en Pemberley.

Con intención de dirigirse a Italia, finalmente Fitzwilliam decidió pasar por Francia, aunque tenía previsto estar una semana a lo sumo. Primero fueron a la capital, pues París era una parada obligatoria. Fueron a visitar la catedral de Notre Damme, quedando maravillados por aquella magistral construcción, tan hermosa e imponente, con el majestuoso sonido de sus campanas al tocar, y por los cantos gregorianos de los monjes al entonar las vísperas de la mañana; también visitaron los campos elíseos, los jardines de Versalles y disfrutaron de los teatros del lugar.

Pero tras pasar allí tres días, Darcy decidió que debían viajar hacia Provenza, donde deberían coger un barco que los llevaría a Italia. Aunque en las zonas donde había más vida social no se notaba, al pasar por las afueras de la gran ciudad, se podían divisar grupos de soldados patrullando, y eso no presagiaba nada bueno, empezaba a temer que algo grave los pillara de improviso allí.

Una vez en Provenza, se instalaron en una casita de campo muy cercana al puerto. Mientras el caballero iba a comprar los pasajes para partir un par de días después, las dos damas decidieron salir a pasear los alrededores del terreno que habían alquilado.

Aquel lugar era ideal para descansar y disfrutar de paz y tranquilidad. Georgiana, aunque disfrutaba de la vida en la gran ciudad, su hogar siempre había estado en el campo y no podía evitar que aquellos lugares le dieran paz. Por su parte Elizabeth adoraba la vida en el campo, ahí podía caminar cuanto quisiera, podía leer sin ser molestada por los sonidos de la ciudad, y sobretodo, podía ser ella misma sin tener que prestar atención al protocolo de la alta sociedad.

Estaban disfrutando tanto de su paseo que no notaron que el tiempo pasaba hasta que notaron como el sol era más fuerte y sofocante, avisando de que ya era mediodía. Temiendo que alguien se hubiera preocupado por ellas, se apresuraron en dar media vuelta y volver hacia la gran casa.

Próximas a llegar, se encontraron con algunos de los sirvientes, que al verlas dieron un suspiro de alivio. Rápidamente las rodearon y acompañaron hasta la casa, donde un furibundo Fitzwilliam las estaba esperando.

-¿Se puede saber donde estabais?- Preguntó muy alterado.

-Estuvimos paseando y no nos dimos cuenta de lo tarde que era- Explicó Georgiana con inocencia.

-Sabes cuanto me gusta caminar, y el clima aquí es tan suave que nos distrajo por completo- Añadió Lizzy- No te enfades, por favor, no ha sido más que un despiste.

-¿Habéis salido solas en una tierra extraña?

-No hemos salido de los terrenos de la finca- Añadió su esposa despreocupada, pero el rostro de Darcy era tan severo que la asustó- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te pones así?

-¡No podéis volver a salir solas! ¡Bajo ninguna circunstancia! ¿Me oís?- Les ordenó.

-Si, por supuesto- Respondió Georgiana, muy asombrada por el comportamiento de su hermano.

-¿Y tú me has entendido, Elizabeth?

Elizabeth permaneció en silencio, y abandonó la estancia sin dar explicaciones. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y fue hasta su habitación y cerró de un fuerte portazo. Se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a la ventana, empezando a llorar de frustración.

Tras ella escuchó como la puerta se abría y se cerraba de nuevo, seguido de unos pasos que se acercaron a ella y se detuvieron justo a su espalda.

-¿Se puede saber porqué te has marchado de esa manera? ¿Qué clase de modales son esos?- Ella no se movió ni dijo nada, haciendo que él se enfureciera más- ¡Te estoy hablando!- Le gritó, girándola de golpe. Al hacerlo vio sus lágrimas caer y no supo porqué- ¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Tú me sucedes!- Le dijo por fin, dolida- ¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarme como acabas de hacerlo?

-¡Nada menos que tu marido!

-¿Y eso te da derecho a hablarme así?- Preguntó enfadándose- ¡Nos has gritado a Georgiana y a mí solo por ir a pasear por la finca! ¡Y das órdenes como si nuestra opinión no tuviera nada de importancia! ¿Por qué te comportas así?

-¡Porque me preocupo por vosotras!- Dijo, tomándola de los brazos y besándola con fuerza. Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos- No quiero que vuelvas a salir sin mi permiso, y no hay nada más que hablar- Y dicho eso se marchó, dejándola en la habitación, sin dar más explicaciones.

Elizabeth se sintió tan dolida por aquella prohibición que sintió como una furia crecía en su interior. Ella siempre había sido una mujer independiente que tomaba sus propias decisiones, y hasta ese momento él jamás había intentado obligarla a ser dócil y hogareña, como eran la mayoría de mujeres después de casarse.

Su doncella fue a buscarla para la hora de comer, pero ella no quiso salir de allí, no quería estar en la misma habitación que su esposo. Al pensar en que esa situación se prolongara, empezó a sentir claustrofobia y no pudo soportarlo, rápidamente escribió una nota que dejó sobre la cama, cogió su abrigo e, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para que nadie la detuviera, salió de la casa por la parte trasera, corriendo por el jardín y alejándose mientras no podía dejar de llorar.

Sin parar, recorrió varias millas, necesitando que esa sensación de opresión se desvaneciera, pero por más que avanzaba no lo conseguía. Cuando las lágrimas le impidieron ver cuanto tenía por delante, tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de rodillas, haciéndose un buen rascón en la pierna.

Y fue entonces, al ver como su pierna sangraba y dejar de pensar en sus problemas cuando escuchó algo que la dejó helada. Un grito de mujer se escuchó muy próximo a donde ella se encontraba, era un grito intenso y largo, un alarido que la hizo estremecerse.

Con algo de dificultad se puso en pie, y cojeando caminó hacia el origen de aquel quejido que le erizaba la piel. Conforme más se acercaba comprobó que los gritos, aunque eran seguidos, mantenían una pauta, se repetían cada ciertos minutos, y eso le recordó al momento de Jane de dar a luz.

Ante aquel pensamiento, se apresuró en llegar al origen de aquel sonido, a pesar de su cojera no cesó en su camino, hasta llegar por fin junto a un árbol, donde había una mujer en un avanzado estado de gestación, echada sobre el tronco, con sus piernas abiertas mientras gritaba ante una contracción.

Al ver a la mujer en aquel estado, supo que no podía dejarla sola, que debía ayudarla, así que fue hasta donde se encontraba y se colocó junto a ella. Elizabeth pudo ver a una joven de no más de 18 años, con ropas harapientas, de pelo negro y piel pálida, con unos ojos azules como el mar, que la miraba con miedo.

-No te asustes, no voy a hacerte daño- La mujer dijo algo en francés, pero lo dijo tan bajo y tan rápido que no la entendió- ¿Me entiendes?- La mujer volvió a hablar de la misma forma, hasta que sintió otra contracción y comenzó a gritar.

De inmediato, Lizzy se apresuró en colocar su mano bajo su espalda y presionar en un punto concreto, haciendo que el dolor disminuyera un poco y la mujer se relajara. Cuando la contracción cesó, la mujer la miró con asombro.

-Merci- Le dijo tomándola de la mano.

-¿Me entiendes?- La mujer asintió con rapidez- Vale, necesito que me digas cada cuanto tiempo te duele.

-Toutes les quatre ou cinq minutes. (Cada cuatro o cinco minutos)

-Bien- Elizabeth se levantó y se colocó justo entre sus piernas- Aun no es hora, pero dentro de poco tendrás que empujar, ¿lo entiendes?- Ella asintió- ¿Tienes algún familiar por aquí? ¿Alguien a quien poder avisar?

-Je suis seule (Estoy sola)

-¿Y tu marido?- Preguntó mientras se preparaba, intentando distraerla un poco- ¿Vives cerca de aquí?

-Je n'ai rien ou personne (No tengo nada ni a nadie)...- De nuevo comenzó a gritar.

-Vale, tranquila, todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás- Le dijo y volvió a colocarse junto a ella y a hacerle presión en la espalda.

 **-/ &\\-**

El sonido de unas pisadas dando vueltas era lo único que se escuchaba en el interior del despacho del señor Darcy. Dentro permanecía el caballero, dándole vueltas al mismo tema una y otra vez. Desde que había dejado a su esposa en la habitación antes de la comida se sentía muy nervioso, y cuando ella no quiso bajar al comedor sintió que algo había sucedido.

Lentamente repasó en su cabeza todo lo que había sucedido, y al recordar la conversación en su alcoba, la forma en la que él había hablado, como si la opinión de Lizzy no importara, y pasando por encima de ella, supo que se había excedido.

-Soy un estúpido- Se dijo a si mismo.

Con cierto pesar, se encaminó a la habitación, esperando que su amada tuviera le hiciera el favor de perdonar su mal comportamiento, y dispuesto a contarle el motivo de aquel arrebato que había tenido. El camino se le hizo eterno, conforme iba subiendo sentía un intenso frío subirle por la columna vertebral, normalmente eso le ocurría cuando presentía que algo iba a suceder, y en esa ocasión era tan intenso que se estremeció.

Convencido de que eso era por el miedo a haber dañado demasiado a su mujer, llegó a la puerta y llamó, esperando que ella respondiera, sin embargo no salió ningún sonido del interior. Volvió a llamar, pero de nuevo el silencio fue su única respuesta. Creyendo que quizá se hubiera dormido, lentamente abrió la puerta e ingresó en la habitación.

Al entrar, su mirada recorrió toda la estancia con premura, comprobando que no se hallaba allí. Iba a salir para buscarla en la biblioteca, cuando encontró un papel sobre la cama, lo tomó en sus manos y lo leyó:

" _Sé que es común entre los caballeros tratar a sus esposas, y a las mujeres en general, como si no fueran nada y no tuvieran opinión, me casé contigo, además de porque te amo, porque creí que estabas encima de todo eso, pero está claro que me equivoqué. Nunca he dejado que nadie me de órdenes, y no voy a empezar ahora. Me marcho, necesito aire, estar encerrada me asfixia, al igual que tú ahora mismo, volveré antes de que anochezca. Elizabeth."_

Darcy dio un fuerte alarido al leer la nota, la arrugó con rabia y salió corriendo de la habitación. Empezó a llamar a los sirvientes a gritos, haciendo que Georgiana fuera también, preocupada por escucharlo tan desesperado.

-¿Alguno ha visto a la señora Darcy?- Preguntó aterrado- ¿La han visto por la casa?

-No señor, la señora no ha salido de sus aposentos desde que volvió de su paseo esta mañana.

-¡Quiero que un grupo de hombres se prepare para salir a buscarla! ¡Tienen cinco minutos!- Ordenó con urgencia.

Los sirvientes asintieron y se marcharon para preparar la partida de búsqueda, tal y como había ordenado su patrón. Georgiana, pensando que esa actitud era muy extraña, se acercó a su hermano.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Elizabeth se ha marchado- Le dijo con tristeza- Me ha dejado una nota diciendo que se marchaba y que no volvería hasta la noche.

-¿Y te sorprende que se haya ido después de como le has hablado esta mañana?

-Tú no lo entiendes- Le dijo levantando la mirada, cargada de preocupación- Corre peligro estando fuera.

-¿Peligro? ¿Qué peligro?

-Esta mañana, cuando he ido a comprar los pasajes, he comprobado como se comportan los soldados de Napoleon con las mujeres que encuentran solas, les da igual que estén casadas o de que clase social sean- Le confesó- Y no les importa que estén en sus propios terrenos.

-¿Y eso se lo has explicado a ella?

-No- Dijo con pesar- La verdad es que me he comportado como un idiota esta mañana- Georgiana, conmovida por sus palabras, lo abrazó- Tenemos que encontrarla cuanto antes.

-La encontraremos, ya lo verás.

-Preferiría que te quedaras aquí, por seguridad- Le pidió- Solo me llevaré a hombres a buscarla, y tú aquí estarás a salvo y estarás alerta por si vuelve.

-Está bien.

Minutos más tarde, Fitzwilliam salía con los hombres de la casa en busca de su esposa, rezando internamente porque no hubiera cerca ningún soldado a las órdenes del tirano francés.

 **-/ &\\-**

-¿Como te llamas?- Preguntó Lizzy a la joven, cuando una contracción bastante dolorosa pasó.

-Antoanet.

-Antoanet, respira hondo- Le indicó- Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

-Merci, madamme.

Elizabeth miró el rostro de la joven, estaba muy pálida, llevaba varias horas con un mal presentimiento, sentía que algo no iba bien, pero no era una experta en partos, tan solo había presenciado el de su hermana Jane. Quería ayudar a la joven, necesitaba ayudarla, pero no sabía que hacer más que refrescarla, intentar aliviarle el dolor y estar ahí para recibir al bebé cuando este naciera.

Un nuevo grito de la mujer la sacó de sus cabilaciones. Este grito era más intenso y desgarrador que los que había tenido hasta entonces, y vio como llevaba las manos a su vientre, sujetándolo con fuerza. Alarmada, se colocó entre sus piernas y vio como una gran cantidad de sangre salía su interior, y entonces lo supo, algo iba realmente mal.

-Je ressens beaucoup de pression (Siento mucha presión)- Dijo la joven en mitad de aquel alarido- J'ai besoin de pousser (Necesito empujar).

-De acuerdo- Se colocó bien entre las piernas de la joven, arrancó un trozo de tela de la falda de su vestido, y la animó- Venga, puedes hacerlo.

La joven empujó con todas sus fuerzas, una y otra vez, cada vez que sentía dolor, y Lizzy la alentaba y consolaba. Dando un gran grito, y haciendo todo su esfuerzo en un último empujón, un cuerpo pequeño se posó en el trozo de tela que Elizabeth tenía en las manos, el pequeño empezó a llorar con fuerza, y las dos mujeres solo pudieron sonreír, emocionadas y felices.

Sin esperar, Lizzy se levantó y llevó al pequeño a los brazos de su madre, que lo tomó con algo de dificultad, pues le fallaban las fuerzas. La mujer lo observó unos segundos, con los ojos llorosos.

-Luka, tu es belle (Luka, eres hermoso)- Dijo la mujer con la voz temblorosa, después miró a su acompañante- ¿Voulez-vous prendre soin de lui? (¿Cuidará de él?)

-¿Cómo díces?- Preguntó Lizzy sorprendida y asustada- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Tú vas a cuidar de él.

-Non, madame, je sais que je vais mourir, je suis désolé ici (No señora, sé que voy a morir, lo siento aquí)- Se señaló el pecho a la altura del corazón- Et j'irai calmement et paisiblement s'il promet de prendre soin de lui, comme s'il était sien, en lui donnant tout l'amour que je ne peux pas (Y me iré tranquila y en paz si me promete cuidar de él, como si fuera suyo, dándole todo el amor que yo no podré)- Elizabeth se quedó un tanto conmocionada, sin saber como reaccionar, cuando vio que la mujer empezaba a bajar la cabeza y sus brazos, casi dejando caer al pequeño. De inmediato lo cogió en brazos- Promets moi… Promets moi… Promets moi… (Prométamelo)- Repitió, desesperada, notando como la vida se le iba.

-¡Elizabeth!- Se escuchó a unos metros de ellas. Lizzy se giró y vio a su marido, seguido de un montón de sirvientes, correr hacia ellas. En unos instantes estuvo a su lado,arrodillado con ella y abrazándola con fuerza- ¡Por fin te he encontrado!- La miró y vio pánico en ellos, y entonces vio al pequeño niño en sus brazos y a la mujer apoyada en el árbol- ¡Dios mío!

-Madamme, promets moi… S'il vous plait (Señora, prométamelo, por favor)- Dijo la mujer, cogiéndole el brazo, en un último esfuerzo.

-Te lo prometo- Dijo al fin, notando como sus mejillas se humedecían a causa de su propio llanto.

-Merci madamme (Gracias señora)- Le agradeció sonriente, llorando también- Merci…- Y sin más, la mujer cerró los ojos, su mano soltó el brazo de Lizzy y soltó su último aliento.

-¿Antoanet?- Preguntó ella, llorando amargamente, alargando la mano hacia la joven.

-Cariño, no- La paró su marido, sabiendo que aquello no era agradable- Se ha ido.

-Oh, Will- Apoyó su frente en el pecho de su esposo y lloró amargamente- Pobrecilla.

-Vayamos a la casa, los sirvientes se encargarán de la joven, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió, él se levantó y la ayudó a incorporarse- Señor Pierre, encárguese de que lleven a el cuerpo de la joven a la casa y pida que venga alguien para poder enterrarla como corresponde, haga venir al médico e intente averiguar quien era esa chica.

-Oui monsieur (Si señor).

Darcy tomó a su esposa por los hombros con delicadeza y la empujó levemente para que comenzara a caminar. Ella, sin soltar al pequeño, caminó de manera automática, cojeando debido a su caída de antes, apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Fitzwilliam estaba muy preocupado por ella, estaba muy pálida y no hablaba nada en absoluto. Le pareció que estaba temblando, pero no pudo asegurarlo y no quería pararse hasta llegar a la casa. Viendo como cojeaba y temiendo que se hiciera daño, la tomó entre sus brazos y siguió caminando. Cuando llegaron, rápidamente la llevó hasta el salón y ordenó que le trajeran una tisana relajante, Georgiana acudió allí con rapidez, preocupada por ellos.

-¿Estáis los dos bien?- Preguntó un poco alterada. Y entonces vio a Lizzy inmóvil, temblando con el bebé en brazos- ¿Quien es ese bebé? ¿Que ha ocurrido?

-Estamos bien- Respondió Darcy- O eso creo- Miró a su esposa- Elizabeth, mi vida- Le acarició la mejilla, pero ella no respondió- Cariño- Al ver que no reaccionaba, se arrodilló delante de ella, tomando su rostro entre las manos y le besó la frente. Ante aquel beso ella empezó a parpadear, y pareció volver un poco en si- ¿Estás bien cariño?

-Yo… Yo…- Lo miró, y al ver sus orbes azules, la imagen de la chica le vino a la cabeza y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, desvió la mirada hacia el pequeño que dormía en sus brazos y su llanto aumentó- ¡Dios mío!- Se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando acallar su llanto y no despertar al niño, volvió a mirar a su marido- Ella está… está… está…

-Si, mi vida, no ha sobrevivido- Le besó de nuevo la frente- He ordenado que averigüen quien era, y que traigan al médico para que os vea al bebé y a ti, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió y se apoyó en su hombro- ¿Estás bien?- Ella negó con pesar.

El ama de llaves entró, llevando consigo la tisana y una taza de leche, después rápidamente se marchó, dejando a sus tres señores tranquilos. Georgiana se apresuró en coger la tisana y acercársela a su cuñada.

-Tómala Lizzy, te hará bien- Se la acercó a los labios, y ella bebió sin rechistar un gran trago- ¿Estás mejor?

-Creo que si, gracias- Le respondió, sorbiéndose la nariz.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Preguntó de nuevo la joven Darcy.

-Yo… Me marché después de la discusión- Confesó mirando a su marido a los ojos- Me sentía prisionera y necesitaba salir...- Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas- Corrí sin pensar a donde iba, solo corrí, hasta que tropecé y caí, y entonces la escuché gritar...- La respiración se le aceleró- Intenté ayudarla, hice cuanto pude para aliviarle el dolor, pero de pronto comenzó a sangrar… No sabía que hacer…- Darcy intentaba limpiarle las lágrimas mientras hablaba- Y cuando por fin tuve al niño en mis brazos, ella empezó a despedirse… Me pidió que cuidara de Luka…

-¿Luka?- Le preguntó con dulzura Georgiana- ¿Así se llama el pequeño?- Lizzy asintió- Es un nombre precioso- Entonces miró al bebé- Y él bebé también lo es.

El pequeño empezó a renegar entre los brazos de Elizabeth, llamando la atención de los tres presentes, segundos después el niño lloraba a pleno pulmón. Los hermanos Darcy se miraron sin saber que hacer, pero Lizzy, al escuchar aquel llanto, sintió que algo en su interior se prendía, un instinto que le decía lo que el niño necesitaba, así que con seguridad le pidió a su marido que acercara la taza de leche. Este obedeció de inmediato, sujetando ante ella la taza.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Creo que tiene hambre, así que voy a alimentarlo- Les informó. Entonces se mojó el dedo meñique en la leche y se la acercó al pequeño a la boca. El niño, en cuanto notó aquel líquido blanquecino en sus labios empezó a chupar el dedo con desesperación- Eso es pequeño.

-Pobrecito, que hambre tiene- Dijo Georgiana, maravillada ante aquel gesto- ¿Puedo?

-Claro- La animó Elizabeth.

Entre las dos fueron intercalándose para alimentar al pequeño mientras Darcy contemplaba aquella escena en silencio, disfrutando de la sonrisa de su mujer mientras observaba al pequeño.

Unas horas después, el doctor abandonaba la estancia tras haber revisado al pequeño y a la señora Darcy, que permanecía recostada en su cama, con el niño tumbado a su lado. Darcy, después de haber hablado con Pierre, el sirviente que había hecho las averiguaciones de la joven, subió al encuentro de su esposa, pues tenía que hablar con ella de todo lo acontecido durante el día.

Lizzy lo observó entrar serio a la estancia, lentamente se acercó a ella, se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó su mano.

-¿Estás mejor?- Ella asintió- Pareces mucho más tranquila.

-Lo estoy- Le confesó- Aunque sigo impresionada por lo sucedido, estoy empezando a asimilarlo.

-Lamento que hayas presenciado todo eso, y es culpa mía.

-¿Culpa tuya?

-Si, culpa mía- Besó su mano y bajó la mirada- Si yo hubiera sido claro esta mañana, si te hubiera expuesto los motivos por los que no quería que salieras, tú no te habrías marchado corriendo, no habrías puesto tu vida en peligro, y nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-¿Y qué motivos eran esos?

-Cuando fui a comprar los billetes para el barco de mañana me topé con un grupo de soldados de Napoleón, estaban agrediendo a una joven pueblerina- Le narró- Quise ir a ayudarla, pero uno de los sirvientes me lo impidió, me dijo que eso lo hacían constantemente y que los soldados iban por donde querían, y tomaban a las mujeres sin importarles clases sociales o si estas estaban solteras o casadas- Elizabeth se horrorizó al escucharlo- Me dijo que incluso iban por los terrenos de las propiedades que tenían señores acaudalados, esperando encontrar alguna joven sirvienta, así que cuando llegué y me dijeron que habíais salido y estado fuera toda la mañana sentí pánico- Le dijo nervioso- El miedo a que os ocurriera algo pudo conmigo y dije cosas de las que me arrepiento, debía haberte explicado la situación- Reprimió el llanto, pero su voz estaba quebrada- Lo lamento tanto Elizabeth.

-Will, no tienes nada que lamentar- Le dijo acariciando con el pulgar la mano que mantenía sujeta la suya- Entiendo como te sentías, y te conozco, sé que cuando tienes miedo de que dañen a la gente que quieres te vuelves un tanto irracional- Él besó de nuevo su mano, levantando la mirada hacia ella totalmente agradecido- Y no puedo lamentar haber salido, ¿qué habría sido de este pequeño si no llego a encontrar a Antoanet?

-Ese pequeño ha tenido mucha suerte, desde luego- Concordó con ella- Y gracias a que tú te has hecho cargo de él, podremos encontrarle un buen hogar.

-¿Perdona? ¿Cómo dices?- Preguntó Lizzy, creyendo que lo estaba entendiendo mal- Ya ha encontrado un buen hogar, el nuestro.

-Elizabeth, no puede quedarse con nosotros.

-¡Claro que puede!- Le dijo empezando a enfadarse.

-Escúchame, hemos averiguado quien era esa muchacha- Le explicó- Era una joven prostituta que trabajaba en el Moulin Rouge- Le informó- Ese niño es fruto del pecado y la mala vida, ¿de verdad quieres meter en nuestra familia a alguien así? ¿Quieres darle nuestro apellido a alguien como él?

-¿Como él? ¿Te estás oyendo? ¡Es solo un niño que no le ha hecho daño a nadie!- Dijo furiosa de verdad- ¡Él no tiene la culpa de que su madre tuviera que recurrir a ofrecer sus favores para sobrevivir!- Sin más se soltó de su esposo, tomó al pequeño en brazos y se puso en pie.

-¿Qué haces? Recuéstate, el doctor ha dicho que no debes apoyar el pie durante varios días o tu rodilla no sanará.

-¡Al diablo mi rodilla! ¡No pienso abandonar a este bebé! ¡Le prometí a su madre que cuidaría de él! ¡Y lo haré, aunque sea yo sola!- Gritó furiosa de verdad- ¡Aparta para que pueda marcharme a otra habitación!

-¿A otra habitación? ¿Vas a dejarme por un bebé con una procedencia tan deshonrosa y con el que no tienes nada en común?- Elizabeth abofeteó su rostro con fuerza llevada por la ira.

-Desde el momento en que su madre falleció me considero la madre de Luka, y me da igual que lo entiendas o no- Le dijo con calma- No voy a abandonarlo, así que si quieres que él se quede en Francia, tendrás que dejarme a mí con él.

-¡Eso no ocurrirá jamás!- Le rebatió mientras se palpaba la mejilla dolorida- ¡Eres mi esposa!

-Entonces el niño viene con nosotros, y es mi última palabra, ahora déjame salir.

-Recuéstate de nuevo, seré yo quien cambie de habitación- Le dijo derrotado. Se alejó unos pasos de ella, encaminándose a la puerta, y justo antes de salir se giró a mirarla con frialdad- Te quiero, y eso no cambiará nunca, pero no voy a llamar hijo mío a ese niño, si quieres llevártelo, allá tú pero no esperes que yo lo trate de ese modo- Lizzy sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho.

-No te entiendo, ambos queríamos tener hijos y esta es la respuesta a nuestras plegarias.

-No Elizabeth, yo quiero tener hijos contigo, que sean nuestros- Le dijo con pesar- Prefiero no llegar a tener nunca descendencia antes que acoger a ese niño, así que si es eso lo que estabas pensando, ves desechando la idea- Abrió la puerta y justo antes de salir añadió- Intenta descansar, mañana partimos a primera hora- Y salió dando un portazo, dejando a su esposa totalmente desolada con el pequeño Luka entre sus brazos.

 ************************************************************************************

 **Hola a todos,**

 **como veis, he tardado poquito en actualizar, quiero intentar hacerlo así, pero no prometo que siempre sea tan rápido.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Creo que he hecho la reacción de Lizzy al principio un poco exagerada, pero no me gustaba nada de lo que me salía, y necesitaba que saliera si o si de casa, así que al final ha salido esto.**

 **¿Os gusta las escenas de Lizzy y Antoanet? ¿Y qué os parece Luka? He buscado nombre franceses que no fueran muy difíciles de pronunciar en inglés y español, y este es el que más me ha gustado.**

 **¿Qué opináis de la reacción de Elizabeth cuando por fin es consciente de lo que le ha sucedido a la madre de Luka? ¿Y Qué os parece la reacción de Darcy ante la idea de Lizzy de quedarse al niño?**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios con ganas, y ya sabéis, si queréis hablar conmigo sobre algo de la historia, ideas, sugerencias… Por privado estoy siempre disponible.**

 **Gracias a los que comentáis los capítulos, siempre ayuda la opinión que dejáis.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	9. 8º La redención de Fitzwilliam

**8º La redención de Fitzwilliam**

Elizabeth pasó la noche en vela debido a la opresión que sentía en su pecho. La actitud de su marido le hacía cuestionarse muchas cosas.

El pequeño a su lado comenzó a llorar, así que ella tomó un biberón lleno de leche que le habían facilitado las sirvientas y se lo dio al niño, que de inmediato comenzó a succionar con ansia. Cuando este acabó lo tomó en brazos, se puso en pie e, ignorando el dolor de su rodilla, lo meció, tarareándole una hermosa nana.

Con los primeros rayos de sol, se adentró en la estancia su doncella, dispuesta a ayudarla a arreglarse, como todas las mañanas, y cuando la vio en pie se asustó.

-¿Qué hace levantada, señora? El doctor dio indicaciones de que no debía caminar.

-Ha sido la única forma de que Luka se calmara- Le dijo risueña.

-Podría haberme avisado, señora- Le comentó algo alterada- Si el señor llegara a verla así me regañará por permitirlo- Continuó, tomándola del brazo para conducirla a la cama.

-Él no tiene nada que decir sobre esto- Le respondió mientras caminaba de espaldas a la puerta, donde un serio Darcy la observaba en silencio- El niño es lo más importante.

-¿Más que tu salud?- Preguntó en alto, sorprendiéndolas a las dos- Por favor, déjenos solos- La doncella obedeció en el acto. Sin decir una palabra, él fue hasta su mujer y la ayudó a acomodarse en la cama, ella hizo un leve siseo de dolor al mover la rodilla- Sería mucho más fácil si soltaras a ese niño.

-Este niño se llama Luka, y no pienso soltarlo- Le respondió tajante- Voy a cuidarlo y a darle todo el cariño que su madre no podrá darle- Añadió acariciando y besando la pequeña cabecita del pequeño que descansaba sobre su pecho.

-No deberías encariñarte mucho con él, he dado aviso a las autoridades para que vengan a por él y lo lleven a un hospicio, que es donde debe estar.

-¡No! ¡No permitiré que nadie se lo lleve!- Se irguió con furia- ¡Le prometí a su madre cuidarlo como si fuera mío y voy a cumplirlo!

-Elizabeth, se razonable, ese niño no puede venir con nosotros, su procedencia lo convertirá en un marginado de nuestra sociedad- Intentó explicarle, después se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó una de sus manos con cariño- Sé cuanto ansías ser madre, pero esta no es la solución.

-¿Crees que hago esto solo porque tengo deseos de ser madre? ¿Esa es la opinión que tienes de mi carácter?- Respondió dolida- No puedo creerlo.

-¿Y qué quieres que piense cuando te comportas de esta manera?

-¡Qué soy una mujer con corazón, que es lo que a ti te falta!- Le dijo dolida- Este niño se ha quedado solo en el mundo y yo voy a cuidar de él, con o sin tu ayuda- Empezó a llorar- Te quiero pero no abandonaré a Luka, si él se queda, yo también.

-Prefieres a ese niño antes que a tu verdadera familia- Darcy sentía que su corazón se endurecía- Esperaba no tener que llegar a esto, pero no me dejas elección- Se puso rígido- Voy a entregar a ese niño, aunque estés en contra- Y en un movimiento hábil se lo quitó de los brazos- Y esta tarde partiremos hacia Italia.

-¡No! ¡Devuélvemelo!

-En unos días te habrás olvidado de él- Se inclinó para besar su frente, pero ella lo golpeó con fuerza, partiéndole el labio- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Hasta aquí ha llegado está locura!- Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se marchó, cerrando la puerta con llave para que ella no pudiera seguirlo.

-¡No! ¡Vuelve! ¡Luka! ¡Luka!- Empezó a aporrear la puerta con fuerza mientras gritaba desesperada- ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Luka!

Darcy escuchaba sus gritos, pero a pesar de ello continuó su camino hasta el piso inferior y le entregó el niño al ama de llaves, que debía cuidarlo hasta que llegaran las autoridades pertinentes a por él. Escuchando cada golpe y grito caminó hasta su despacho, convencido de que pronto se cansaría de aporrear la puerta, pero no fue así, en ningún momento cesó aquel lamento que le resquebrajaba el corazón.

Cerca de la hora de comer, llegó el oficial que iba a hacerse cargo del niño. Darcy le pidió que le informara de todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, pues su esposa le había cogido cariño y quería que fuera a parar a un buen hogar, el hombre, ignorando los quejidos que se escuchaban, prometió informar de cada paso que se diera con respecto al pequeño y se marchó con él.

Una vez hubieron marchado, el caballero subió de nuevo las escaleras, esperando que su esposa empezara a entrar en razón ahora que el niño ya no era un problema para ellos. Georgiana estaba junto a la puerta, llorando ante la desesperación que escuchaba en la voz de su cuñada. Con un nudo en el estómago ante el lamento de su esposa, abrió la puerta y tras ella apareció una mujer demacrada por el llanto, con los ojos rojos, totalmente despeinada y con las manos llenas de cardenales de haber golpeado la puerta durante horas.

-¡Luka! ¡Luka!- Seguía llamándolo- ¿Donde está Luka?- Miró a su marido con desesperación- ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélveme a mi niño!

-Ese niño ya no está en esta casa, se lo han llevado las autoridades, tal y como te había comunicado que harían.

-Lo has hecho- Susurró casi sin voz, llevándose una mano al pecho al sentir como se le rompía el corazón- Has dejado que se lo lleven- Puso su otra mano sobre sus propios labios, intentando aguantar el terrible alarido que amenazaba con salir. Pero incapaz de aguantar el dolor que sentía, se aovilló sobre si misma y derrotada lloró- ¡Mi pobre Luka! ¡Has permitido que se lleven a mi niño!

-¡Oh, Lizzy!- Georgiana corrió a abrazarla, conmovida por los sentimientos tan puros de ella- Seguro que se puede hacer algo.

-No hay nada que hacer- Dijo tajante Darcy- En lugar de lamentaros, deberíais cambiaros para partir, en un par de horas embarcaremos.

Darcy se giró y bajó a su despacho, dejando justo ante su habitación a su mujer, totalmente devastada. Mientras descendía podía escuchar su llanto inconsolable y sus continuos gritos llamando a ese niño. Cada uno de esos gritos se le clavaba en el corazón como un puñal y lo hacía sentirse como un miserable.

Al ingresar en el despacho, caminó con pesar hasta la silla que había frente a su mesa, se sentó allí, apoyando las manos sobre el rostro y comenzando a sollozar con impotencia. Georgiana, que lo había seguido tras dejar a su cuñada recostada en la cama, lo vio tan abatido que no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él, pero necesitaba saber porque se estaba comportando de una manera tan despótica y cruel, así que en silencio fue junto a él y lo abrazó con cariño, él le devolvió el abrazo de inmediato.

-¿Vas a contarme que es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué te comportas así con Lizzy?

-Georgiana…- Intentó evitar el tema, pero ella no se lo permitió.

-Nada de Georgiana, no entiendo lo que ha ocurrido aquí, los dos queréis tener hijos, así que quiero que me expliques el porque de todo esto.

-Ese niño viene de un ambiente de mala reputación, si llega a oídos de la alta sociedad se convertirá en un paria, y nosotros con él- Dijo lo más convincente que pudo, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de nada- Además, esto no es más que un encaprichamiento de Elizabeth, en unos días se habrá olvidado de él.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- Le respondió con suficiencia- ¡Jamás había visto a Lizzy tan destrozada!

-¿Y que querías que hiciera?¿Adoptarlo sin mirar las consecuencias?

-En primer lugar, nadie ha dicho que debas adoptarlo, podría haber sido tu protegido, igual que Wickham fue el de padre- El hombre la miró serio, pero sabiendo que llevaba razón- Lizzy solo quería cuidar de él, no necesita llevar el apellido Darcy para ello, y estoy segura de que ella hubiera aceptado eso de buen grado.

-Puede que en eso lleves razón, pero Elizabeth lo mira como si de su propio hijo se tratase, ha llegado a ponerlo por delante de su propia familia, no estoy tan seguro de que hubiera estado de acuerdo.

-¿Acaso puedes culparla por ello? ¿Después de lo mal que lo ha pasado? Lo que me sorprende es que tú te hayas mostrado tan reacio- Él no respondió- Y querido hermano, con lo inteligente que eres, tienes muy poca imaginación- Este la observó, desconcertado- ¿No te has percatado de lo parecido que es ese niño a ti?

-¿A mí?

-Moreno, ojos azules,piel pálida, alto… Si hubieras querido podrías haberlo hecho pasar por hijo tuyo, sin necesidad de adopción- Dijo con calma- Nadie fuera de Inglaterra os conoce, así que no hubieran preguntado la procedencia del niño, todos habrían asumido que era hijo vuestro, y para cuando hubiésemos vuelto podríamos haber dicho que Lizzy estaba embarazada en el momento de inicio del viaje.

Ante las palabras de Georgiana, Fitzwilliam se quedó completamente pasmado, pues veía tan factible todo lo que ella había narrado que empezó a preguntarse el porque de su negación. A él no le importaban realmente las clases sociales, su matrimonio era una buena prueba de ello, y sus negocios no podían verse afectados por un bebé de horas de vida.

Su cabeza empezó a trabajar a gran velocidad, pensando en todo lo que acababa de escuchar, pensando en aquel pequeño y en quien se lo había llevado, pensando en lo que podría ser si hacían las cosas bien, y sobre todo si él hacía lo correcto. Y entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Georgiana, necesito que me ayudes, sé como arreglar todo esto.

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites- Le aseguró, sabiendo que su hermano no iba a defraudarla.

-Necesito que te asegures de que Elizabeth sube al barco de esta tarde, las dos partiréis hacia allí como está dispuesto.

-¿Y tú que harás? ¿No vendrás con nosotras?- Preguntó un tanto alarmada.

-Yo me reuniré con vosotras allí, después de haber recuperado al pequeño- La emoción del rostro de Georgiana era abrumadora- No le digas nada a Elizabeth, quiero que sea una sorpresa, quizá así me perdone lo estúpido que he sido con todo este tema.

-Estoy segura de que ella te perdonará en cuanto tenga a Luka de nuevo a su lado- Lo abrazó de nuevo- Te quiero hermano, aunque a veces pierdas la cabeza por tonterías.

-Yo también te quiero, y soy muy afortunado por tenerte a mi lado para hacerme recapacitar.

Darcy terminó de ultimar los detalles para el viaje y partió sin decirle nada a su esposa, cabalgó hasta los terrenos del hombre que había ido a por el niño, esperando que el pequeño aun siguiera allí, sin embargo no fue así, el hombre, nada más recogerlo lo había entregado a una de las sirvientas para que lo llevara al hospicio, y la mujer aun no había regresado.

Consternado, salió y cabalgó por el camino que conducía al orfanato, esperando encontrar a la mujer y a Luka por el camino, pero conforme se acercaba al gran edificio que albergaba a los niños desamparados empezó a perder la esperanza de hallarlos.

De pronto escuchó un fuerte grito, proveniente de las cercanías al camino. Temiendo que alguien estuviera en apuras, cabalgó raudo hacia allí, y se horrorizó al contemplar a la mujer que debía llevar al niño tirada sobre el césped, forcejeando con un hombre que portaba un traje de oficial, mientras que el niño lloraba a pleno pulmón apoyado sobre las raíces del árbol que había al lado.

Como caballero debía defender a aquella mujer, pero no fue eso lo que lo motivó, fue al escuchar a Luka, llorando desesperado y solo, lo que hizo que la rabia lo recorriera por completo, así que sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre aquel hombre y lo apartó de la mujer.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Le preguntó, tendiéndole la mano mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Ella asintió temblorosa, aceptando su ayuda- Por favor, tome al niño y quédese junto al árbol, voy a ocuparme de este indeseable.

-Debo llevar al niño al orfanato, el señor Darcy se lo pidió a mi señor.

-¡Yo soy el señor Darcy y le exijo que espere ahí con mi hijo!- Le ordenó, haciendo que la mujer callara en el acto- ¡No se le ocurra moverse de ahí!

-No señor, no me moveré.

-¡Foutu bâtard! (¡Maldito bastardo!)- Gritó el oficial, poniéndose en pie mientras se masajeaba la mandíbula- ¡Vous allez regretter ce que vous avez fait! (¡Te vas a arrepentir de lo que has hecho!)

Los dos hombres se enzarzaron en una frenética contienda a base de puñetazos, cada uno golpeaba con fuerza, sin piedad. Darcy pudo ver la ira contenida en aquellos ojos que parecían asesinarlo solo con mirarlo, también se notaba su formación militar, pues sus conocimientos en estrategia eran notorios a la hora propinar un nuevo golpe, pero no se amedrentó, siguió golpeando y defendiéndose sin descanso, hasta que por fin, le azuzó con tal fuerza en la mandíbula que noqueó a su adversario, haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Hé, toi, putain d'anglais! (¡Eh, tú, maldito inglés!)- Escuchó a sus espaldas. Al girarse se encontró a otro oficial francés, reteniendo a la mujer y al infante con un cuchillo en la garganta de la aterrada mujer- ¡Vous allez regretter ce que vous avez fait! (¡Vas a arrepentirte de lo que has hecho!).

Darcy temió que aquel desgraciado hiciera alguna tontería y dañara a cualquiera de sus dos rehenes, así que rápidamente empezó a ver las posibilidades para que este los soltara y fuera a por él. No estaba seguro de cual sería el mejor proceder, pero debía asegurarse de que el pequeño Luka no sufría ningún daño.

Finalmente, después de tantear el terreno, divisó algunas piedras de tamaño considerable muy próximas a donde él se encontraba, así que con decisión, corrió a por ellas, desconcertando al oficial, que aflojó un poco el cuchillo que tenía sobre el cuello de aquella señora. Ella, al notarlo, le pegó un pisotón en el pie y apartó el brazo, consiguiendo alejarse de él, y colocándose tras el señor Darcy.

-Laisse-les et viens pour moi, je suis qui tu veux (Déjalos a ellos y ven a por mí, yo soy a quien quieres)- Le inquirió el caballero en un perfecto francés, haciendo que el soldado pusiera toda su atención en él.

-Vous regretterez d'être né (Vas a lamentar haber nacido).

El oficial se abalanzó sobre su oponente, esperando vencerlo en un momento, y se encontró con un hombre decidido a vencer y llevarse a su hijo por encima de cualquier cosa. Por más que el soldado lanzaba puñaladas, Darcy las esquivaba con agilidad, a pesar del cansancio de la pelea anterior.

En un mal movimiento, Darcy tropezó, quedando a merced de su adversario, que aprovechó la ocasión y le asestó una puñalada en el costado, clavándolo muy profundamente. Darcy no recordaba haber sentido un dolor igual en toda su vida, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no desplomarse. Concentrándose en lo que debía hacer, apretó con fuerza la piedra que tenía en su mano y le asestó un fuerte golpe a su contrincante en la cabeza, haciéndolo sangrar y caer al suelo.

Durante unos segundos observó el cuerpo de aquel hombre, temiendo que se levantara y le devolviera el golpe, seguro de que no conseguiría golpearle de nuevo si eso ocurría; sin embargo, ese hombre no se levantó, ni tan siquiera se movió.

Trastabillando un poco y poniendo una de sus manos sobre la herida, se acercó hasta la mujer, que aun no era capaz de asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Con presteza tomó al niño, que no había dejado de llorar durante todo lo sucedido, y lo acunó levemente, deseando darle serenidad y también a él mismo.

Como si sus movimientos fueran un bálsamo, el pequeño dejó de llorar, se removió un poco entre sus brazos y lentamente abrió los ojos. Fitzwilliam no supo que era, pero en el momento en el que los ojos azules de ambos se conectaron una calidez lo envolvió, y sintió por ese pequeño niño un amor y un cariño tan grandes, que incluso se asustó. ¿Cómo era posible sentir algo tan inmenso por alguien con el que no tenía ninguna relación? Solo lo había sentido una vez, con Elizabeth, y entonces comprendió la necesidad de su esposa de cuidarlo y criarlo como su propio hijo. Luka estaba destinado a ser un Darcy, era la respuesta a sus plegarias, y él había sido un idiota al intentar impedirlo.

La mujer, reaccionó al ver a aquel hombre imponente y herido, con cuidado lo ayudó a caminar hasta su caballo, y tras asegurarle que podría llegar sola de nuevo a su hogar, Darcy comenzó a cabalgar hacia el puerto de Provenza, para emprender el viaje hacia Italia junto a Lizzy y Georgiana.

 **-/ &\\-**

El carruaje iba tranquilamente por las calles hacia el puerto, Georgiana observaba el exterior con calma, sabiendo que todo iba a arreglarse en breve, sin embargo, su acompañante, su cuñada Elizabeth, no compartía tan optimista opinión, pues para ella hacía horas que se había acabado toda la felicidad.

Cuando se casó con Fitzwilliam Darcy, tras haberse enfrentado a las opiniones y habladurías de la alta sociedad londinense, de enfrentarse a su familia política y de tener que haberse ganado la buena reputación que tenía como señora Darcy, pensó que nada podría separarlos, y sin embargo, la llegada al mundo de un pequeño niño había conseguido lo que nadie más había logrado, crear un alejamiento entre ellos.

No era que siempre estuvieran de acuerdo, de hecho eran probablemente el matrimonio que más desencuentros tenía en todo el país, pero eran cosas sin importancia y que siempre conseguían solventar. Sin embargo, a la situación que tenían encima no le veía solución posible.

El transporte cesó el avance, las puertas se abrieron y unas manos les proporcionaron apoyo para descender. Al verse ante la pasarela, Elizabeth quedó bloqueada, incapaz de abandonar a su niño; Georgiana, que iba tras ella le recordó que debía subir, que su hermano llegaría en breve y sino subía ella era capaz de obligarla.

No queriendo sentir el contacto de su esposo cuando llegara, suspiró sonoramente y llorando, cruzó la pasarela hasta llegar a la cubierta de la embarcación, una vez allí sintió como si algo le oprimiera el pecho y necesitó sujetarse con fuerza de la baranda, se agachó e intentó tomar aire una y otra vez.

Georgiana la veía preocupada, estaba siendo un auténtico suplicio para ella hacer eso, su hermano le había pedido que no le dijera nada para sorprenderla, pero le parecía que la estaban torturando sin motivo. Dispuesta a decirle el plan de su hermano y aliviarle el pesar que sentía, fue hasta ella y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su cuñada, y cuando iba a empezar a hablar se escuchó el sonido de los cascos de un caballo aproximándose.

Georgiana levantó la vista y vio el rostro ensangrentado de su hermano acercarse hacia la pasarela del muelle.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le ha sucedido?- Preguntó alarmada la joven, haciendo que Lizzy levantara la mirada hacia él.

La imagen que vio la dejó totalmente conmocionada, su rostro, tan hermoso y sereno como era normalmente, estaba completamente magullado y ensangrentado. A pesar del sentimiento de rechazo que tenía hacia él, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada por él, se enderezó y caminó hacia la pasarela lentamente, observando como él bajaba de su caballo y se encaminaba hacia allí.

Al principio no se percató, pero después observó que él no la miraba a ella sino a algo que tenía entre sus brazos, al fijarse mejor en aquello que mantenía toda la atención de su marido, vio lo que le pareció un cuerpo pequeño, y se llevó la mano a la boca apoyándose en la baranda, junto a la pasarela. Darcy levantó la mirada justo en ese momento, conectando con la de ella, y dedicándole una sonrisa sincera y cargada de emoción.

Lentamente y cojeando, pasó la pasarela y llegó hasta ella, que lloraba en silencio, incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos. Y cuando su esposo extendió los brazos entregándole al niño, su emoción fue tal que no pudo guardar silencio y lloró desconsoladamente, tomando a su pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Luka, mi Luka- Besó la cabeza del infante y miró a su marido- Lo has traído.

-No podía verte tan desgraciada- Le confesó- Y por fin lo he entendido- Ella lo observó fijamente- He comprendido que Luka es nuestro, lo fue desde el momento que murió su madre, y que yo me estaba negando a verlo por una estupidez de prejuicios- Juntó su frente con la de ella y soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas- Siento haberte hecho sufrir así, amor mío, perdóname por ser tan obtuso y autoritario, pero no dudes jamás de que te quiero con todo mi ser.

-Will- Dijo emocionada por sus palabras- Claro que te perdono- Se sorbió la nariz y sonrió- Me has devuelto a Luka, no podías haber hecho nada que para mí importara más- Tomó aire porque hablaba de carrerilla- Yo también te quiero- Y lo besó sin esperar un segundo.

Georgiana los observó desde cerca, llorando de emoción y felicidad al contemplar el reencuentro de una familia que se adoraba.

Cuando se separaron de aquel beso, Darcy intentó caminar, pero un leve alarido surgió de sus labios al tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre su costado. Elizabeth se asustó al ver aquello.

-¡Estás herido!

-No es nada, te aseguro que no es….- No pudo acabar la frase, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayó al suelo desmayado.

 **Hola de nuevo,**

 **he tardado poquito en actualizar, estoy intentando sentarme todos los días a escribir para tardar poco.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?¿Os gusta la reacción de Darcy? Es cierto que en esa época las adopciones en la alta sociedad eran poco habituales, pero también sabemos que Darcy no es un hombre como los demás. Y la idea que propone Georgiana creo que es muy posible, después de todo, si están viajando mucho tiempo nadie que los conozca puede asegurar que no es suyo, y en el resto de países no los conocen. Aun así, quien sabe, puede que alguien averigüe la verdad en algún momento, ya veremos.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido la pelea por salvar a la mujer y a Luka? ¿Y el encuentro entre hombre y niño? ¿Y qué me decís del reencuentro con Elizabeth? ¿Qué creeis que va a sucedes?**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios con vuestras opiniones, y ya sabéis que si hay algo que no os gusta podéis decirlo, pero siempre con respeto. Y si alguien quiere comentar algo por privado también puede.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	10. 9º Creando bellos recuerdos

**9º Creando bellos recuerdos**

La consciencia volvió a él levemente, escuchando cuanto sucedía a su alrededor pero sin ser capaz de abrir lo ojos. En ese estado de semiinconsciencia pudo percibir como su hermana lloraba mientras lo tomaba de la mano derecha, pudo escuchar los llantos incesantes de Luka, que permanecía muy próximo a él, y puedo percibir las palabras que mantenían Elizabeth y otro hombre, muy cerca de donde él se encontraba.

-La herida es bastante profunda, señora Darcy, pero no parece haber alcanzado ningún órgano importante.

-¿Y qué quiere decir con eso?- Preguntó con voz trémula- ¿Se va a recuperar?

-Eso creo, pero no soy un experto- Confesó el hombre- En cuanto arribemos a Italia deberán buscar un buen médico que confirme mi diagnóstico, pero lo que si sé seguro es que debe guardar reposo y descansar.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

El hombre abandonó la estancia y Elizabeth se sentó junto a Darcy con el pequeño Luka entre sus brazos, empezó a mecerlo y a cantarle para que se calmara, Georgiana también parecía apaciguarse al escucharla. Cuando por fin el niño cesó en su llanto, Lizzy se recostó en su asiento y tomó la mano que quedaba libre de su esposo, queriendo sentir paz.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Georgiana, observando el rostro cansado de su cuñada- Hoy has pasado un día terrible con todo lo de Luka, y ahora con esto…

-Estoy agotada, realmente exhausta, pero no pienso moverme de aquí bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Pero Lizzy, deberías descansar, Luka ahora duerme y mi hermano no se va a mover de aquí- Le pidió, pero el rostro de ella le confirmó que no iba a lograr que se alejara del lecho- Al menos permíteme que me lleve a Luka un rato, y descansa.

-No te lo lleves, por favor, durante muchas horas he pensado que no volvería a verlo, necesito sentirlo conmigo.

-Está bien- Suspiró derrotada- Yo voy a mi camarote a recostarme un rato, dentro de unas horas vendré para intercambiar el lugar contigo- Lizzy asintió dedicándole una leve sonrisa- Si necesitas algo, avísame.

La joven salió de allí, dejando al matrimonio y al pequeño bebé solos. Darcy concentró todos sus esfuerzos en abrir los ojos, necesitaba ver el rostro de su amada, ver como estaba después de todo el sufrimiento que había enumerado su hermana, todo producido por él. Por fin, tras un gran esfuerzo, consiguió que sus ojos respondieran y se abrieran.

Lentamente ladeó la cabeza, quedando ante él una imagen hermosa que llegó a pensar que no podría ver tras lo sucedido con su tía. Ante él estaba Elizabeth, con los ojos cerrados, tarareándole una canción al pequeño bebé que tenía recostado sobre su pecho y que dormía tranquilamente. Queriendo llamar su atención, apretó levemente la mano que ella tenía sujeta, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos y se volteara a verlo.

-Will…- Consiguió decir en un susurro- Estás despierto…

-Si, mi amor, y no me iré a ninguna parte.

-Will...- Se puso en pie y se colocó en el borde de la cama, llevando consigo al bebé- Temí… Temí…

-No llores mi amor- Le limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar- Estoy aquí a tu lado, para criar y educar juntos a nuestro Luka.

-Si- Ella le sonrió emocionada- Me lo devolviste, fuiste a buscarlo.

-Nunca debí apartarlo de nuestro lado, te habría ahorrado mucho sufrimiento a ti, y esta condenada herida a mí.

-¿Cómo te la hiciste?- Preguntó pasando suavemente la mano sobre las vendas.

-Un oficial del ejército de Napoleón agredió a la mujer que llevaba al niño al orfanato, y entre él y un compañero suyo me pusieron las cosas difíciles, pero finalmente conseguí reducirlos y recuperar a nuestro pequeño antes de que lo dejaran en el hospicio.

-Te has arriesgado para salvarlo, has puesto tu vida en peligro por él.

-Por él y por ti- Le dijo sonriente- No soy capaz de vivir si tu eres infeliz- Le cogió el rostro entre sus manos y tiró de ella, haciendo que sus labios se juntaran.

Lizzy lo miró emocionada, se levantó para dejar al niño dormido sobre el pequeño sofá,y volvió a su lado, tumbándose junto a él, besándolo de nuevo con intensidad y pasión. Darcy se abandonó a las sensaciones de tener a su esposa entre sus brazos, sin poder contener su ansiedad por hacerla suya, la tomó con fuerza de la cintura y la situó a horcajadas sobre él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó desconcertada al notar como él levantaba sus faldas y apartaba sus enaguas.

-¿No es obvio? Disfrutando de ti.

-¡Detente!- Le pidió al ver como continuaba desabrochando su pantalón con algo de dificultad- Estás herido, no debes hacer esfuerzo.

-Amarte no es ningún esfuerzo, es toda una delicia.

-Por favor, no hagas esto, debes descansar y recuperarte- Le suplicó, agarrándole las manos cuando estaba apunto de sacar su miembro del pantalón- Además, no he trabado la puerta, ¿y si entra alguien?

-Pues quedará muy impactado por la escena- Dijo moviéndose con rapidez para, nada más sacar su miembro, poseerla de una sola estocada.

-¡Dios mío!- Exclamó ella al sentirlo dentro de ella.

Los dos quedaron quietos durante unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo un amor tan inmenso que apenas podían contenerlo. Darcy comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero Lizzy, temiendo por su herida lo detuvo con firmeza y se inclinó hacia delante, quedando sus labios a escasos centímetros.

-No me impidas amarte, por favor, hoy ha sido uno de los peores días de mi vida, creí que te perdía por mi estupidez ante el niño, y después, cuando fui a recuperarlo, hubo un momento en el que pensé que no lograría volver a tu lado- Su voz mostraba tanto dolor y sufrimiento- Elizabeth, por favor...- Ella colocó el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre sus labios y le sonrió.

-Hoy no harás ningún esfuerzo- Él intentó protestar, pero ella lo besó en los labios con urgencia, acallando sus palabras- Seré yo quien haga todo el trabajo, ¿entendido?- Añadió cuando soltó sus labios. Él iba a protestar pero de nuevo colocó su dedo en sus labios- Si no estás de acuerdo me levantaré y me iré para que no hagas tonterías.

-Está bien, mi vida, lo que sea con tal de poder amarte.

-Así me gusta, que seas obediente- De nuevo lo besó, esta vez acompañado de un leve movimiento de cadera que lo hizo estremecer.

Lizzy empezó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo acompasado, con cada ida y venida Darcy sentía que llegaba al cielo, jamás había dejado que ella tomara completamente el control de la relación, siempre era él quien dominaba la situación, pero ese cambio de dinámica, esa nueva forma de sentirla, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Su cuerpo, por inercia intentaba moverse al compás que marcaba el de su esposa, pero cada vez que él hacía un leve movimiento, ella dejaba de contornear sus caderas, obligándolo a cesar en su intento de colaborar.

Fitzwilliam, dispuesto a abandonarse a las sensaciones que le proporcionaba su amada, observó cada movimiento que ella hacía, como apoyaba las manos en sus pectorales para darse más impulso, como aguantaba los gemidos mordiéndose los labios, como tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás cuando alguno de sus movimientos hacía que lo sintiera más profundo.

Pronto sintió que la parte interna de ella empezaba a apretarle, desvelando que ella estaba apunto de alcanzar el éxtasis, sus movimientos empezaron a ser menos acompasados, y él entendió que le sucedía, estaba tan poco acostumbrada a llevar ella el control de la situación que cuando estaba por alcanzar la liberación no sabía como dejarse llevar sin dejar de darle placer.

Él, que no estaba dispuesto a que eso sucediera, ignorando la petición de ella de no moverse, la tomó de la cintura y movió sus caderas de manera vertiginosa, haciendo que ella se estremeciera por completo.

-Vamos Elizabeth- La animó mientras él mismo sentía como se acercaba al orgasmo- Mi amor… Eres tan estrecha… Ahora mismo...- Dijo aumentando el ritmo- Vamos cielo, estoy apunto…

-Yo… Yo también...- Consiguió decir echándose sobre él, mirándolo a los ojos- Oh Will…

Darcy, fijando su mirada en aquellas orbes oscuras que tanto adoraba, arremetió las últimas embestidas, irguiéndose por completo, abrazándola con fuerza, ignorando el dolor de su costado, y deleitándose con la sensación tan especial de sentir como ella se derretía en sus brazos mientras convulsionaba presa del orgasmo que la invadía.

-¡Elizabeth!- Gimió segundos después, liberándose dentro de ella, vertiendo su simiente en su interior, quedando completamente exhausto.

Lizzy se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su marido, jadeante y cansada, pero sonriente, se incorporó un momento y se levantó de encima suyo, colocando sus ropas por si entraba alguien. Darcy, que aun no había sido capaz de moverse y seguía recuperando la respiración, la observó sintiéndose féliz.

-Deberías colocarte bien la ropa y poner a buen recaudo tus encantos- Le señaló la entrepierna- De lo contrario, podrías asustar a la pobre Georgiana si se le ocurre venir a verte.

-Tienes razón- Sonrió y obedeció de inmediato.

Una vez estuvieron los dos bien adecentados, Elizabeth tomó de nuevo a Luka entre sus brazos, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le acarició la mejilla con cariño a su amado.

-Eres increíble.

-¿Porque te vuelvo loca con mis besos y caricias?- Le preguntó con picardía, haciéndola reír.

-No, porque para algunas cosas tu prioridad es la reputación de nuestra familia, y en otras, como hace unos minutos, te importa un bledo si nos descubren en una situación inapropiada- Él la miró algo avergonzado, temiendo que eso fuera un reproche, sin embargo, su semblante era sereno y eso hizo que se relajara.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy empezando a cogerle el gustillo a la excitación de que puedan descubrirnos, esa adrenalina hace que pierda completamente el control contigo.

-Ya me he dado cuenta- Rio levemente, rememorando esos últimos embistes que la habían ayudado a alcanzar el clímax- A todo esto, estoy enfadada contigo y te mereces un castigo.

-¿Enfadada? ¿Por qué?

-Tenías prohibido moverte por tus heridas y me has desobedecido deliberadamente- Se agachó un poco para poner el rostro a la altura del suyo- Eres un hombre muy travieso, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Amarme, como yo te amo a ti, incondicionalmente.

-Eso siempre- Y juntaron sus labios con amor y cariño.

Tras eso, Lizzy se tumbó a su lado, colocó al niño sobre el pecho de su marido y juntos lo observaron con adoración. Darcy pasó un brazo bajo la cintura de su esposa y la pegó a él, como un signo de posesión, necesitaba sentirla a su lado más que otra cosa en el mundo.

Ella se acurrucó a su lado y sin ser consciente, se durmió, amparada en aquellos fuertes y cálidos brazos que tanto le daban. Fitzwilliam mantenía el otro brazo sobre el pequeño cuerpo del niño que tenía encima, sintiendo su respiración pausada, y al sentir el calor de su esposa y del que sería su hijo a ojos de todo el mundo, pudo sentir auténtica felicidad.

Georgiana entró en el camarote un par de horas después, encontrando a los tres profundamente dormidos, y al observar aquella imagen tan bella, sintió algo en su interior. Desde que Elizabeth había llegado a sus vidas, ella empezó a ver una felicidad que nunca antes se había hecho presente ante ella, una felicidad pura y bella, que muy poca gente era capaz de conocer, y deseó fervientemente poder hallar una felicidad similar a la que habían conseguido su hermano y su cuñada. No queriendo despertarlos, volvió a su camarote y esperó a que fuera la hora de desembarcar.

Durante la noche, Luka despertó un par de veces, Lizzy en cuanto lo escuchaba, lo tomaba en brazos y lo mecía, lo alimentaba con leche que le habían proporcionado en el barco, y después volvía a colocarlo sobre el pecho de su esposo, que debido a la debilidad por su herida, no había vuelto a despertar. Lo hizo cuando sintió que entre dos sirvientes lo incorporaban para ayudarlo a desembarcar en tierras italianas.

Sin opción a réplica, fue llevado a un carruaje en compañía de su familia y de ahí a una hermosa casa que había alquilado en Milán. Allí fue visitado por el doctor de modo inmediato y obligado a guardar cama durante unos días.

Con el paso de los días fue recuperándose, y mientras lo hacía pudo disfrutar de observar a su esposa interactuar con Luka, se maravilló de como ella lo cuidaba, como lo besaba constantemente, como alababa cada cosa que el pequeño hacía, y como hacía partícipes a todos aquellos que había alrededor.

Esos días de calma y reposo le sirvieron para reflexionar sobre la idea que tenía de familia, como jamás había imaginado que llamaría hijo a un niño de los bajos fondos de Francia, y al que sin embargo, amaba con todo su corazón. Y aunque ansiaba con todo su corazón que Elizabeth quedara en cinta y le diera hijos propios, sabía que Luka siempre sería su hijo, en igualdad de condiciones que cualquier otro que pudiera llegar, y que no permitiría que alguien se interpusiera en el camino de ese pequeño que le había robado el corazón hasta que pudiera valerse por él solo y ser un hombre de bien.

Una vez el caballero estuvo recuperado, visitaron Venecia para después dirigirse a Austria y Hungría. Después se dirigieron a tierras alemanas para acabar su viaje en Flandes, donde debían tomar un barco que los devolviera a tierras inglesas.

Un año fue lo que duró su viaje, un año donde pudieron disfrutar de ser ellos mismos, de olvidarse del protocolo y de la alta sociedad. Solo eran una hermosa familia que viajaba para ver Europa.

En Flandes, Darcy quiso llevar a las damas a la ópera, así que dejaron al pequeño Luka, de casi un año de edad, a cargo de la doncella de Lizzy, y fueron a disfrutar de la representación. Al llegar a la recepción del auditorio donde se realizaría la función, alguien los paró.

-¡Señor Darcy! ¡Que agradable sorpresa encontrarlo en estas tierras!- Lo saludó un joven, tendiéndole la mano y haciendo una leve reverencia- Hacía mucho que no tenía noticias suyas, aunque si sé que sus negocios han sido fructíferos.

-Buenas noches, señor Grosvenor, me alegra verlo aquí- Le devolvió el saludo- Es normal que no haya escuchado nada sobre mí, hace prácticamente un año que salí de viaje con mi familia- Señaló a las dos damas- Le presento a mi esposa, Elizabeth Darcy, y a mi hermana, la señorita Georgiana Darcy- Miró a sus damas- Este es el señor Hugh Grosvenor, hijo del duque de Westminster.

-Es un placer conocerlas- Besó primero la mano de Lizzy y después la de Georgiana, y ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos segundos que parecieron eternos- ¿Van a continuar mucho de viaje?

-No, señor Grosvenor, esta es nuestra última parada antes de volver a casa- Le respondió Georgiana un poco sonrojada.

-¿Y usted? ¿Va a permanecer en Flandes mucho tiempo?

-No señora- Le respondió a Lizzy, desviando su mirada de la joven señorita Darcy- Mi barco sale hacia Inglaterra mañana a mediodía, estoy aquí para ayudar a mi padre en unos negocios.

-¿Como se encuentra su padre, señor Grosvenor?-Preguntó Darcy, sorprendido de que hubiera mandado a su hijo a realizar sus negocios, pues era bien sabido por toda la alta aristocracia inglesa que al duque le gustaba tratar en personas todos sus asuntos.

-Me temo que no muy bien de salud, hace unos meses enfermó gravemente, y por eso me he visto obligado a asumir la mayor parte de las obligaciones.

-Lo lamento, espero que pronto se recupere- Le respondió sinceramente.

El caballero se inclinó a modo de despedida, y Elizabeth, que había observado como se habían mirado los dos jóvenes al conocerse, sintió que debía retenerlo un poco más con ellos.

-¿Le apetece disfrutar de la ópera con nosotros? Salvo que haya venido acompañado.

-Sería todo un honor- Sonrió con sinceridad, después miró a la joven Darcy.

-¿Acompañaría usted a Georgiana hasta su asiento? No me gusta que vaya sola- Continuó hablando, fingiendo una inocencia que no engañó a su esposo.

-Si ella está de acuerdo, para mi sería todo un privilegio- Le tendió el brazo-¿Me permite acompañarla a su asiento, señorita Darcy?

-Será un placer, señor Grosvenor.

Los dos jóvenes entraron delante, y Lizzy hizo ademán de seguirlos cuando notó como su esposo la retenía tirando levemente de su brazo.

-¿Puedes contarme que está sucediendo?

-¿Es que no has notado como se han mirado al verse?- Preguntó ella con emoción- Creo que nunca he visto en los ojos de Georgiana tanta emoción.

-¿Estás segura de eso? ¿Y si te equivocas?

-De ser el caso, tampoco debemos preocuparnos en demasía, solo vamos a ver una pieza de ópera, y nosotros estaremos delante todo el tiempo- Dijo con tranquilidad- No pretendo lanzar a Georgiana al primer hombre que se presente, pero creo que debería conocer a jóvenes de su edad.

-Si no lo ha hecho habrá sido por una buena razón.

-La razón es que está asustada- Le dijo ella, empezando a caminar cogida de su brazo- Después de lo que sucedió con Wickham se siente muy insegura con respecto a los hombres, y teme volver a equivocarse.

-¿Te lo ha contado ella?

-Si, alguna vez he conseguido que se sincere conmigo con respecto a ese tema y me lo ha confesado- Le explicó- Creo que con gente que sepamos que es respetable y siempre en lugares donde podamos controlar la situación, debemos forzarla un poco a que socialice con jóvenes, y quizá así encuentre a quien la haga feliz.

-No estoy seguro de esto, Elizabeth.

-¿Crees que yo arriesgaría a Georgiana si no estuviera segura de lo que digo?- Él negó con rotundidad, sabiendo que su Lizzy solo buscaba lo mejor para su familia- Entonces confía en mí, por favor, verás como esto es bueno para ella.

Dispuesto a ceder a la petición de su esposa, se adentraron juntos al palco que ocupaban, donde ya los esperaban sentados los dos jóvenes, que para sorpresa de Darcy, hablaban amenamente sobre música y literatura.

Tras la representación, el hijo del duque volvió a acompañar a Georgiana hasta el carruaje, seguidos del matrimonio Darcy, y prometió encontrarse con ellos al embarcar, pues tomarían la misma embarcación de vuelta a su hogar.

En el carruaje, la joven empezó a elogiar al caballero en cuestión, comentando la agradable conversación que acababan de tener, y su buen gusto para la música. Elizabeth miró a su esposo sonriente, y este le devolvió la sonrisa, comprobando cuanta razón tenía ella con respecto a su hermana.

Al llegar a la casa, Darcy bajó primero, ofreciéndole la mano primero a su hermana y después a su esposa. Cuando los pies de Lizzy tocaron el suelo, se aferró con fuerza al brazo de su esposo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Yo… No me siento bien… Estoy algo mareada…- Y sin más se desvaneció.

-¡Elizabeth!- Consiguió cogerla en volandas antes de que cayera al suelo. Entonces se dirigió al conductor de la calesa- ¡Vaya en busca del doctor! ¡Deprisa!

-¡Lizzy!- La llamó Georgiana, alterada ante lo sucedido.

-Vamos a llevarla dentro.

El doctor llegó poco después y revisó a la señora Darcy minuciosamente. Ella despertó a mitad de la revisión, y cuando el doctor hubo terminado e hizo pasar a su esposo con ella, se temió lo peor.

-¿Qué me ocurre? ¿He tenido una recaída de lo que me ocurrió hace un año?

-Si se refiere al incidente con el arsénico que me ha comentado su marido cuando he llegado, no tiene nada que ver con ello- La tranquilizó- De hecho, lo que le sucede es una señal inequívoca de que está completamente restablecida.

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede, doctor?- Preguntó un Darcy muy ansioso.

-La señora Darcy está embarazada- Y ante ese comentario, Lizzy giró el rostro hacia su marido, que sonreía ampliamente, lleno de dicha.

 **Hola a todos,**

 **aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo que espero que os haya gustado. Creo que ha sido un capítulo bonito después de los anteriores tensos y difíciles.**

 **Ahora, ¿qué creéis que va a pasar? ¿O qué os gustaría que pasara? Tengo algunas ideas, pero no estoy segura de como llevarlas adelante y estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

 **Espero tener el próximo en breve.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	11. 10º Vuelta a casa

10º Vuelta a casa

El doctor dio algunas indicaciones para que la señora Darcy siguiera a partir de ese momento sobre su alimentación y sobre sus actividades, además de recomendarle evitar situaciones de estrés o preocupaciones. Darcy tomó nota de todo cuanto dijo el hombre sin perder de vista a su esposa, que se acariciaba el vientre como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo.

Una vez el hombre se hubo marchado de la habitación seguido de la doncella que había permanecido junto a Lizzy en todo momento, sin poder esperar un segundo más, corrió a la cama y abrazó a su amada con cariño, al tiempo que besaba una y otra vez sus labios y su rostro, totalmente emocionado.

-No lo he escuchado mal, ¿verdad? ¿No ha sido producto de mi imaginación? ¿Realmente ha dicho que estoy embarazada?

-Si, mi amor- Le respondió feliz- Ha dicho que vamos a tener un bebé.

-¡Will!- Lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, llorando sin parar y riendo- Soy tan feliz.

-Y yo mi amor, yo también lo soy- Colocó las manos sobre su vientre- Es un milagro, un maravilloso milagro- Con cuidado la recostó sobre las almohadas del lecho, subió el camisón que le habían colocado y dejó al descubierto el lugar que albergaba a su hijo- Aquí está nuestro tesoro, por el que tanto hemos esperado- Depositó un beso en él- Hola pequeño, mamá y yo te estábamos esperando con impaciencia, y vamos a cuidar de ti desde este mismo momento.

-No puedo creerlo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, por fin vamos a tener un hijo- Dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su marido, que continuaba dando pequeños besos en su vientre desnudo.

-Nuestra familia por fin estará completa- Levantó la mirada para mirarla a los ojos- Luka tendrá un hermanita.

-¿Hermanita?- Preguntó divertida- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que será niña?

-Tengo una corazonada- Le sonrió, volviendo a subir para besar sus labios- Será una preciosa niña, con tus cabellos, tus labios, tu tono de piel…

\- Y con tus ojos- Sentenció ella sonriente.

-Me parece una buena combinación- Sin apartar sus manos del vientre de su amada, se colocó a su lado, dejando que ella apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro- Debemos tomar precauciones para que todo vaya bien.

-Tienes razón, debemos ser cuidadosos- Elizabeth se detuvo unos segundos a pensar, antes de hablar de nuevo- Will, este bebé no cambiará nada, ¿verdad?

-¿A que te refieres?

-A Luka- Dijo con preocupación- Es cierto que los dos ansiábamos que esto sucediera, pero Luka llegó a nuestras vidas cuando yo pensaba que no podría tener ningún niño, sobretodo después de lo que pasó con tu tía, pero quiero a Luka como si fuera mío y quiero criarlo como tal.

-Mi vida, Luka es hijo nuestro, al principio me costó entenderlo, pero lo hice, y sabes que desde entonces lo he querido como tal, y eso no va a cambiar.

-¿Y si el que viene en camino fuera un niño?- Preguntó con un poco de ansiedad- ¿Qué ocurrirá entonces?

-No ocurrirá nada, a ojos de todo el mundo, Luka es hijo nuestro, nadie sabe que ni tú ni yo somos sus auténticos padres, y por lo tanto, nadie dudará de que él es un Darcy- Dijo con tranquilidad- Y en cuanto a herencia, mi intención es que todos nuestros hijos hereden por igual, aunque la sociedad me mire como si estuviera loco.

-¿Todos nuestros hijos?- Rio Lizzy con entusiasmo- ¿Qué cuantos pretendes tener?

-No muchos, nueve o diez tal vez.

-¿Qué?- Le preguntó incorporándose, realmente preocupada porque aquello fuera verdad, pero al mirarlo a los ojos lo vio sonreír con picardía- ¡Qué malvado es usted! ¡Asustándome de esta forma!- Le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro con su puño- ¡Le recuerdo que estoy embarazada y que no debo sobresaltarme en demasía!

-Perdona mi pequeña broma, tesoro mío, pero me siento tan feliz que no he podido evitarlo- La volvió a recostar sobre su pecho y besó sus cabellos- No tengo pensado un número determinado, no me importaría que solo fueran Luka y este de aquí- Volvió a acariciar su vientre- Pero tampoco me disgustaría tener alguno más.

-Sabes el miedo que tenía a no poder concebir- Él asintió levemente- Ahora que sé que es posible, aceptaré de buen grado todos los que vengan.

Abrazados e imaginando su futuro, permanecieron echados en la cama hasta que el alba dio paso a los primeros rayos de luz del día. Con la luz del sol, ambos se levantaron, pues debían viajar de vuelta a casa, bajaron a desayunar, siendo recibidos por las risas escandalosas de Luka mientras jugaba con Georgiana.

-¡Mamá!- Gritó el niño al verlos entrar- ¡Mamá!

-Hola mi niño- Le respondió tendiéndole los brazos para cogerlo- ¿Qué hacías? ¿Jugar con la tía Georgiana?

-¡Georgi!- Gritó el niño en respuesta.

-Buenos días, campeón- Lo saludó Darcy, besando la frente del niño, después miró a su hermana, que los observaba sonriente- Buenos días hermana, ¿has pasado buena noche?

-Estupenda- Se puso un poco seria- ¿Y vosotros? ¿Cómo estás Lizzy?- Miró a su hermano- El doctor no parecía muy preocupado cuando se marchó, pero como no saliste a decir nada, estaba un poco preocupada.

-Estoy de maravilla, Georgiana- Le aseguró Lizzy acercándose a ella con su pequeño en brazos- Creo que hacía mucho tiempo que no era tan feliz.

-Si, desde luego- Darcy miró y sonrió a su hermana- Elizabeth está en cinta.

-¿En cinta?- El rostro de Georgiana se iluminó, emocionada y completamente feliz- ¡Qué maravilla!- La joven no pudo evitarlo, abrazó a su hermano y después a su cuñada y sobrino- ¿Estás bien? ¿Está todo en orden?

-Todo está en completo orden, ella está bien, el bebé también, y no hay signos de que haya ningún tipo de problema debido a lo sucedido hace un año.

-Que noticia tan maravillosa- Georgiana miró a su sobrino- ¿Has oído Luka? ¡Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita!

Desayunaron juntos, hablando de los planes de futuro, de lo maravilloso que era la llegada de aquel bebé, que tanto había tardado en llegar, de como iba a cambiar sus vidas la vuelta a la rutina de Pemberley tras un año de ausencia.

Cuando llegó la hora de embarcar, el señor Hugh Grosvenor se unió a ellos, y juntos emprendieron el viaje a Inglaterra. Al desembarcar, los empleados de Darcy, junto a la señora Thorton, estaban esperando para darles la bienvenida y ayudar con el equipaje a sus patrones. Lizzy fue hasta su amiga y empleada y la abrazó, mostrándole a Luka de inmediato y prometiendo contarle todo una vez hubieran llegado a su hogar.

Darcy se aseguró de que el equipaje fuera llevado al transporte y que no se quedara nada. Mientras Georgiana conversaba con su acompañante de manera muy animada. Cuando ella vio que estaba todo listo, tuvo que despedirse de él.

-Gracias por su agradable compañía, señor Grosvenor.

-Señorita Darcy, ha sido un auténtico placer conocerla, y si me lo permite me gustaría visitarla en breve- Le dijo de inmediato.

-¿Visitarme? ¿Con que fin?

-Conocerla mejor, mi bella dama- Besó su mano sonriente- Y quizá, con el tiempo, podamos hablar de algo más- Georgiana se sonrojó, pero no sintió aprensión ni desagrado- ¿Me lo permitirá?

-Por mi parte no hay ningún problema en su visita, señor Grosvenor, pero quizá mi hermano no esté de acuerdo.

-Siempre puedo buscar un negocio que comentar con él para tener una excusa con la que ir a Pemberley- Le aseguró sonriéndole- Le escribiré en breve, Georgiana, ¿me responderá?

-Por supuesto, señor- Le devolvió la sonrisa- No dudéis de ello.

-¡Georgiana!- La llamó Darcy desde la entrada del carruaje- Es hora de irnos.

-¡Voy!- Dijo de inmediato, después se giró a su caballero y le hizo una reverencia- Hasta pronto, señor Hugh.

-Hasta pronto, señorita Georgiana.

La vuelta a Pemberley fue un momento muy esperado, al llegar no solo estaba el servicio y los hijos de la señora Thorton, los Bingley los esperaban con mucho entusiasmo. Conocieron a la pequeña Margaret, la niña que nació poco después de que ellos emprendieran el viaje, descubrieron que los tres pequeños Thorton se habían convertido en unos niños muy bien educados y formales.

La velada fue muy amena y entretenida, contando anécdotas de todo lo sucedido durante ese año por ambas partes, hasta que llegaron al tema que más preocupaba a los Darcy.

-¿Cómo no nos dijisteis nada cuando os enterasteis de que ibais a ser padres?- Preguntó Jane un poco dolida- Después de lo que sucedió, y lo preocupados que estábamos todos, podríais habernos informado de que Lizzy estaba embarazada.

-No es tan sencillo, Jane- Intentó defenderse su hermana, poniéndose nerviosa.

-¿Estabas embarazada cuando os marchasteis?- Ella negó, bajando la mirada- ¿Entonces te quedaste en cinta al poco de partir?

-Verás Jane…

-Creo que es momento de que los pequeños se retiren- Indicó Georgiana- ¿No está de acuerdo, señora Thorton?

-Por supuesto, señorita Darcy- La mujer hizo que sus tres hijos salieran de la estancia y se acostaran, y Jane indicó a la niñera que se marchara con los dos pequeños también.

-Ahora que ya estamos solos- Habló Darcy una vez hubieron salido todos los niños- Quiero que entendáis que nada de lo que vamos a revelaros debe salir de aquí, por el bien de Luka.

-Por supuesto- Indicó su amigo- Sabes que podéis confiar en nosotros.

-Claro, tanto nosotros dos como la señora Thorton somo de confianza- Añadió Jane, empezando a preocuparse por el secretismo de los Darcy.

-¿Qué ocurre señora?- Preguntó Megan, igual de preocupada.

-Yo nunca he estado embarazada a lo largo del viaje- Confesó por fin.

-Pero, eso es imposible, ¿cómo sino ha podido aparecer un niño tan parecido a la familia Darcy?- Dijo Charles desconcertado- Luka es muy parecido a Fitzwilliam.

-El parecido es una casualidad que ni yo mismo me explico- Confesó Darcy- Pero la verdad es que Luka no es hijo nuestro realmente, al menos no de sangre.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Jane estaba poniéndose muy alterada- ¿No habréis hecho una tontería verdad?- Miró a su hermana con desesperación- Sé las ganas que tienes de ser madre, pero no es necesario hacer ninguna locura.

-Jane, no he hecho nada deshonroso ni avergonzante, si es lo que te preocupa- Le respondió de inmediato.

-Yo diría que más bien todo lo contrario- Añadió Georgiana- Díselo sin más, o se imaginarán todo tipo de cosas.

-Elizabeth ayudó a dar a luz a una chica salida del Moulin Rouge- Explicó Darcy, cansado de que se hicieran especulaciones erróneas sobre el origen de su hijo- La muchacha falleció en el parto, y Elizabeth se convirtió en su madre- Todos quedaron en silencio escuchándolo- Yo me negué al principio, cegado por los prejuicios de la sociedad y por el miedo al que dirán, de hecho, estuvimos apunto de perderlo por mi estupidez- Miró a los tres adultos que lo observaban expectantes- Entregué a Luka para que lo llevaran a un orfanato- Jane y la señora Thorton soltaron una exclamación de angustia- Pero al ver el dolor de Elizabeth comprendí que no estaba obrando bien y lo recuperé.

-Desde ese momento se ha convertido en hijo nuestro, y así seguirá siendo- Añadió Lizzy- Debido a su origen no queremos que se sepa la verdad, de lo contrario se convertirá en un marginado de la sociedad.

-A ojos de todos, Luka es hijo de mi hermano y Elizabeth, para ellos Lizzy no sabía que estaba esperando cuando emprendimos el viaje, y el pequeño nació en Provenza, mientras estábamos de visita antes de partir de Francia hacia Italia.

La sala se quedó en completo silencio, los Bingley y la señora Thorton miraban sorprendidos a los Darcy, y al pequeño Luka, que descansaba en brazos de Lizzy, completamente dormido. El temor al rechazo se hizo patente en el rostro de Elizabeth y por ello, preocupado por su estado, Darcy habló por fin.

-¿No vais a decir nada?

-Nos habéis dejado muy impactados- Respondió su amigo- Sinceramente, me parece que lo que habéis hecho es algo maravilloso, habéis dado un hogar a un niño desamparado y creo que hacéis bien queriendo protegerlo de esta forma.

-Yo no tengo nada que decir al respecto- Dijo la señora Thorton- Nos acogisteis a mis hijos y a mí, y apoyaré y defenderé cualquier cosa que decidan hacer los señores de esta casa- Les sonrió- Además me parece un gesto muy noble.

-Debo decir que me habéis dejado muy impresionada- Habló por fin Jane- Jamás se me habría ocurrido algo así, pero ¿cómo voy a objetar algo?- Miró a su hermana- Sé cuanto has deseado ser madre, y la llegada de Luka ha sido una bendición del cielo- Después miró a su cuñado- Comprendo lo que estuvo apunto de hacer, y solo puedo dar gracias porque recapacitara- Empezó a llorar- Es un niño precioso, un regalo, y estoy realmente emocionada porque desde este momento soy tía.

Elizabeth lloró junto a su hermana, emocionada de verdad porque ellos aceptaran a su hijo. Miró a su marido, queriendo hacerles partícipes a todos de las buenas nuevas que traían. Este comprendió de inmediato lo que ella quería, así que tomó a Luka en brazos y se lo entregó a Georgiana, se colocó junto a su esposa, y tomándola de la mano, le sonrió.

-Luka, no ha sido la única sorpresa que nos traemos del viaje- Dijo él, sin apartar la mirada de su esposa- Justo anoche fuimos sorprendidos con la mejor noticia posible- Los tres se quedaron mirándolos, espectantes.

-Estoy embarazada.

Jane saltó de su asiento dando un grito de júbilo, corrió hasta su hermana y la abrazó, llorando emocionada. Bingley se apresuró en abrazar a su amigo y cuñado, realmente feliz por la noticia. Y Megan, la dama de compañía, que se había convertido en amiga, solo pudo observar la escena desde su asiento, sonriente y con el rostro lloroso, cargado de alegría.

La noticia sobre el hijo de los Darcy que había nacido en Francia y el nuevo embarazo de la señora Darcy se divulgó por todo el condado rápidamente. En la casa, todo el servicio estaba pendiente de ella, entusiasmados ante ese nuevo bebé, y deseando ayudar a su señora a disfrutar de cada momento, y enamorados del pequeño Luka, que era todo sonrisas y ternura.

Darcy, un poco reticente, decidió mandarle una carta a su tía, notificándole la existencia de su hijo Luka y el embarazo de Elizabeth. Deseando que ahora que había heredero para el apellido Darcy, su actitud cambiara y, aunque fuera desde prisión, aceptara por fin a Elizabeth.

Lejos de lo que él esperaba, cuando la anciana mujer leyó aquellas líneas se puso furiosa. No solo no había conseguido deshacerse de ella, además había procreado y esperaba a su segundo vástago. Incapaz de quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Pemberley era contaminado con esa mujer y su descendencia, Lady Catherine tomó una decisión drástica, pero era la única que podría salir bien.

-¡Guardia!- Lo llamó de inmediato, el hombre acudió a su llamada- ¡Haga que venga a mi presencia el oficial George Wickham!- El hombre, que había sido enviado por un contacto de la mujer para que cumpliera sus deseos y le hiciera el encierro más llevadero, asintió y partió de inmediato a cumplir el mandado- Vas a arrepentirte de haberte metido en mi camino, Elizabeth Bennet.

 **Hola, sé que este capítulo es muy suavecito, que apenas hay acción, pero creo que era necesario.**

 **¿Qué pensáis? ¿Os ha gustado?¿Qué creéis que va a suceder? ¿Qué tendrá en mente Lady Catherine? ¿George Wickham accederá a ayudarla?**

 **Espero de verdad que os guste.**

 **Una pregunta, tengo otra historia de Orgullo y Prejuicio empezada, pero no sé si empezar a subirla o esperarme. Y también tengo empezados una serie de viñetas sobre ellos. ¿Qué hago? ¿Los subo ya? ¿Me espero?**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	12. 11º El secuestro

**11º El secuestro**

-Señora, aquí está el hombre al que quería ver- Le indicó el guardia, haciendo una reverencia y alejándose de la puerta abierta.

El hombre caminó al interior de la estancia y se quedó observando a la mujer, que no dejaba de mirarlo con mirada despectiva y con superioridad. Durante varios minutos permanecieron así, hasta que la mujer apartó la mirada con algo de desagrado.

-Tome asiento- Le ordenó la anciana- Lo esperaba hace días, creo que al guardia le ha costado mucho dar con usted.

-Se esconderme bien cuando no me interesa que me encuentren- Le dijo ocupando el asiento que había frente a ella- Pero cuando supe que era de su parte me sentí muy intrigado.

-Tengo algo que proponerle, algo que creo que le gustará.

-¿Qué puede haber que sea de interés de ambos?- Preguntó bastante intrigado.

-Darcy.

El escuchar aquel apellido hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca, miró a los ojos a aquella mujer, y al ver aquella seriedad en sus ojos supo que hablaba en serio.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Supongo que estará al tanto de la situación de su cuñada, la señora Darcy- Él negó rotundamente- ¿Y sabe porque estoy yo aquí?- Negó de nuevo- Intenté envenenar a su cuñada con arsénico, y al hacerlo, de manera involuntaria, provoqué que perdiera la criatura que estaba esperando- Wickham escuchaba a la mujer totalmente conmocionado por lo que escuchaba- Aunque ella no falleció, esperaba haber logrado que no volviera a procrear, sin embargo, mi sobrino me ha escrito anunciándome que tras el viaje de un año que han realizado por Europa, han vuelto con un niño de cerca de un año de vida y con la señora Darcy embarazada de nuevo- La mujer tomó aire antes de continuar- Es por ese motivo que requiero de sus servicios.

-¿De mis servicios?- Wickham palideció al sospechar lo que la señora requería de él- ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?

-¿No es obvio? ¡Quiero que quite de en medio a ese mocoso y a la señora Darcy, junto a la criatura que espera!

Wickham procesó lentamente lo que la anciana le pedía, sorprendido de que hubiera alguien que quisiera hacerle tanto daño a los Darcy. Él no sentía especial simpatía por Fitzwilliam, era cierto, pero no porque fuera un mal hombre, más bien al contrario, siempre era tan correcto y formal, tan justo, que le daba repulsión, era cierto que lo envidiaba por sus posesiones y títulos, pero jamás había ni siquiera imaginado la posibilidad de dañarlo de aquella manera. Y luego estaba su cuñada, Elizabeth, ella era muy cabezona y directa, y desde que se había fugado con Lydia se había encargado de mostrarle su antipatía, pero también era una mujer dulce y risueña, y de no haber sido por sus ambiciones, hubiera intentado cortejarla, pues era perfecta, la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía.

No tuvo que cavilar demasiado, sabía que debía hacer, así que se puso en pie y miró a la señora a los ojos con firmeza.

-No sé porque tipo de hombre me ha tomado, señora, pero no voy a cumplir sus deseos.

-¿Cómo dice?- Preguntó incrédula- ¿Ahora tiene escrúpulos? ¿Con la cantidad de barbaridades que ha hecho a lo largo de su vida?

-Esas barbaridades que dice nunca han sido de este cariz, siempre han sido con damiselas dispuestas a pasar un buen rato, o con hombres de sumas considerables, en su gran mayoría fulanas y jugadores, jamás he asesinado a nadie y no pretendo empezar con mi cuñada y mis sobrinos.

-¡Será desgraciado! ¡Le doy la posibilidad de vengarse de Darcy! ¡Le voy a proporcionar medios y mucho dinero! ¡No puede negarse!

-Acabo de hacerlo, señora- Le aclaró, haciendo una reverencia- Puede que odie a su sobrino, pero salvo en temas económicos, no le deseo ningún mal, así que, como ya le he dicho, debo rechazar su propuesta.

-¡Piénselo bien! ¡Ya he mandado a un hombre para que adelante su trabajo! ¡Ese hombre no tardará en tener en su poder al crío y a su madre! ¡Tan solo tendrá que asestarle el golpe final!

-¡He dicho que no!- Le gritó, haciéndola callar- ¡Puede que sea un mal hombre en muchos sentidos, pero no soy ni seré jamás un asesino! ¡Y menos por personas como usted!- Se giró y le dio la espalda- Me marcho, y le solicito que no vuelva a buscarme, la próxima vez que nos veamos no seré tan amable con usted, puesto que alguien de su calaña no merece ni una simple reverencia.

Wickham dejó la celda y se encaminó al exterior, escuchando como aquella mujer despotricaba contra él, y blasfemaba por no haber conseguido su propósito. Al llegar al exterior, un carruaje lo aguardaba, con su esposa en el interior, que desde la puerta lo miraba con preocupación.

-¡Cochero, ponga rumbo a Pemberley!

-¿A Pemberley?- Preguntó Lydia con una sonrisa- ¿Vamos a ver a Lizzy? ¡Por fin podremos disfrutar de todos los lujos que merecemos!

-¡Cállate Lydia!- Le ordenó, entrando en el carruaje y sentándose frente a ella. En cuanto el cochero se puso en marcha, él tomó las manos de su esposa y la miró a los ojos- Debemos ser muy discretos, y necesito que por una vez seas cauta y sutil- Lydia asintió, preocupada ante el tono serio que mostraba su esposo- Vamos a Pemberley porque tu hermana y su hijo corren grave peligro.

-¿Qué?

-Esa arpía me ha hecho llamar para encargarme que asesinara a Elizabeth y a su hijo- Le explicó, pasando a narrarle todo lo acontecido en aquella celda- Debemos darnos prisa y llegar antes de que ese hombre que ha enviado se los lleve.

-Si, por supuesto- Lydia comprendió la gravedad de aquella situación, y estuvo de acuerdo en ayudar a su hermana, pues aunque no se llevaran bien, no quería que nada malo le sucediera. Entonces miró a su marido con admiración- No es que no agradezca que hagas esto por ellos, pero ¿por qué los ayudas? Siempre he creído que los odiabas.

-En cierta forma es así, pero una vez los Darcy fueron mi familia, y al igual que tú no quieres que nada malo le pase a Elizabeth a pesar de llevaros mal, yo no quiero que la desgracia llegue de esa forma a los Darcy ni a Pemberley.

Con la firme decisión de hacer lo que era correcto y de ayudar a su familia, los Wickham fueron camino de Pemberley, a varias jornadas de distancia, esperando poder hacer algo por ellos.

 **-/ &\\-**

-Ten mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?- Le dijo por veinteava vez mientras la acompañaba escaleras abajo- No te fuerces demasiado y si te sientes mal, manda a alguien a buscarme.

-Estaré bien- Le señaló, intentando ser paciente- Solo voy a pasear por el jardín, y me van a acompañar Luka, Megan y sus hijos.

-Lo sé- Suspiró con fuerza- Me estoy pasando, ¿verdad?

-Un poco- Rió ella- Pero me encanta que seas tan atento conmigo.

-No puedo evitarlo, después de todo lo que pasaste la otra vez…

-La otra vez tu tía fue la que ocasionó todo aquello- Lizzy le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos- Ahora ella está presa y no hay nada que temer, ¿de acuerdo?

-Tienes razón, perdóname- Le besó la nariz- Disfruta de tu paseo.

Las dos mujeres salieron al jardín acompañados de los niños, caminaron durante un largo rato, con los niños correteando a su alrededor, y con Luka en sus brazos. Cerca del arroyo que cruzaba la propiedad, decidieron parar a descansar, así que se sentaron a la sombra de uno de los frondosos árboles.

-Que día tan maravilloso hace- Comentó Lizzy sonriente- ¿No le parece?

-Desde luego, hacía días que el sol no brillaba tanto.

-No me ha contado como ha sido este año aquí en Pemberley, ¿ha ocurrido algo mientras no estábamos?- Preguntó Lizzy- No me refiero a temas de la finca, sino a vosotros, a los niños y a ti.

-Los niños han estado muy bien, han crecido mucho en todos los sentidos, gracias a la generosidad de su familia han podido recibir una educación decente, y están aprendiendo muchísimo.

-Eso es maravilloso, pero, ¿qué hay de ti?- Volvió a preguntar, notando que no quería hablar del tema.

-Pues verá…

-Megan, ¿qué me estás ocultando?- Preguntó emocionada- ¿Es que acaso hay algún caballero que te ha llamado la atención?

-Si, señora- Respondió sonrojada- Vuestro jefe de cocheros.

-¿El señor Dickinson? ¡Eso es estupendo!- Exclamó sonriente- ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

-No hay mucho que contar, él me ha ayudado mucho con los niños, les ha enseñado cosas sobre naturaleza, conversamos mucho, y desde hace un par de meses….- Bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada, para después mirarla de nuevo sonriente-… Hace un par de meses que ha empezado a cortejarme oficialmente.

-¡Cuanto me alegro Megan! Por favor, si necesitas alguna cosa, si puedo colaborar en algo para ayudarte a ser feliz, no dudes en decírmelo.

-Se lo agradezco mucho señora- Las dos se miraron sonrientes y empezaron a reír.

En medio de aquellas risas, ambas escucharon un ruido proveniente de alguna zona cercana, al principio pensaron que eran los pequeños, pero cuando los vieron en el lado contrario de donde se había escuchado aquel sonido, Elizabeth se preocupó, sin embargo, en lugar de ponerse nerviosa, sin dejar de sonreír, miró a su alrededor con disimulo, encontrando la figura de un hombre apuntándolas con una pistola a poca distancia, intentando esconderse entre unos árboles.

-Megan, no estamos solas- Esta la miró con preocupación- Hay un hombre armado a unos metros de nosotras, pero no dejes de sonreír, que no sepa que lo hemos visto.

-Está bien- Respondió, siguiendo sus indicaciones- ¿Qué hacemos señora?

-Tienes que ir a la casa y avisar a mi marido de la presencia de ese hombre, sin levantar sospechas, yo me quedaré aquí esperando.

-¿Y porqué no corremos todos?

-Podría ponerse a disparar y alcanzar a uno de los niños, además yo no puedo correr muy deprisa, así que es preferible que os alejéis por lo que pueda pasar- Le señaló, intentando mantener la calma- Cuanto antes mejor.

-Bien...- Megan tomó aire con toda la calma de la que era capaz y después miró a sus hijos- ¡Agatha, Michael, Jordan! ¡Venir un momento, por favor!- Los llamó con una sonrisa y un tono cantarín. Los niños se acercaron de inmediato.

-¿Si, madre?

-Escuchad los tres, necesito que prestéis mucha atención-Los tres asintieron- Tenéis que volver a la casa y avisar al señor Darcy- Le indicó su madre- Decidle que hay un hombre extraño que quiere hacernos daño, y que necesitamos que venga de inmediato.

-Está bien- Respondió Michael.

-Llevaos a Luka con vosotros- Pidió Lizzy, tendiéndole al pequeño- Y caminad con paso normal hasta que estéis lejos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, señora Darcy- Le dijo Agatha, cogiendo al pequeño Luka- Confíe en nosotros, no la defraudaremos.

-Megan, ve con ellos y asegúrate de que llegan a salvo.

-No voy a dejaros aquí sola a merced de ese hombre- Miró a sus hijos- Marchaos y haced lo que os he dicho, no va a suceder nada malo.

Los niños asintieron y empezaron a caminar en dirección a la casa. Una vez se hubieron alejado, Agatha empezó a correr, seguida de sus dos hermanos, sin mirar atrás, esperando llegar cuanto antes y avisar al señor Darcy.

Viéndolos alejarse, Lizzy colocó la mano sobre su vientre, aunque pareciera tranquila, por dentro estaba completamente aterrada y temía por la vida que albergaba en su interior. Megan le tomó la mano, intentando transmitirle calma.

Al ver que los niños se alejaban del lugar sin las dos mujeres, el hombre salió de su escondite alterado, corrió hasta ellas con la pistola en alto.

-¡Hagan volver a los niños de inmediato!

-Eso no va a suceder- Respondió de inmediato Elizabeth- ¿Quien es usted y que hace aquí?

-¡Hagan que vuelvan con ese pequeño mocoso! ¡Si no lo hacen las mataré a las dos!

-¿Para que quieres a mi hijo? ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? ¿Por qué haces esto?- Continuó preguntando, dando más tiempo para que los niños llegaran a la casa antes de que ese hombre intentara ir a por ellos.

-¡He dicho que los hagan volver! ¡Es mi última advertencia!

-Seguro que podemos llegar a algún acuerdo- Intentó ganar tiempo la dama de compañía- ¿Qué es lo que busca? ¿Dinero?

-¿Para quien trabaja?

-¡Cállense!- El hombre apuntó a la señora Thorton y disparó, atravesándole el pecho en el lado derecho y haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¡Megan!- Gritó Lizzy, arrodillándose a su lado y tomándole la mano, al tiempo que unas lágrimas de pánico rodaban por su mejillas- Tranquila, todo va a salir bien.

La mujer perdió el sentido antes de poder decir nada, haciendo que Elizabeth pensara que había fallecido. Entonces notó como aquel hombre la cogía del cuello, y apuntándola con la pistola en la sien, tiraba de ella, alejándola del lugar.

 **-/ &\\-**

A la entrada principal de Pemberley llegó un carruaje que nadie esperaba, de él descendieron unos alterados Wickham, que corrieron hacia el interior de la casa, siendo frenados por el mayordomo y el ama de llaves, que no les permitían el paso.

-¡Apártense! ¡Debo hablar con el señor Darcy de algo muy importante! ¡No hay tiempo!

-¡No pueden pasar!- Les comunicó el mayordomo.

-¡Déjennos pasar! ¡Es urgente!- Añadió Lydia.

-¡Ya he dicho que no pueden pasar!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Si no van a dejar que entremos, vayan a buscarlo de inmediato!- Exigió Wickham.

El ama de llaves, convencida de que su señor los iba a echar en el acto al verlos, corrió al despacho donde se encontraba el señor Darcy e irrumpió en él sin esperar un segundo.

-Señor, debe venir a la entrada, los Wickham están aquí, y exigen verlo, están muy alterados.

-¿Los Wickham?- Preguntó sorprendido, y de inmediato se puso en pie y corrió hacia la entrada. Al verlos, sintió una rabia inmensa- ¿Como te atreves a venir aquí sin avisar? ¿Con que derecho te crees que puedes presentarte en mi casa sin más?

-¡Deja todo eso para otro momento, Darcy! ¡Estoy aquí por algo urgente! ¡Es un asunto de vida o muerte!

-¡No me vengas con tonterías! ¿Otro asunto con jugadores y fulanas?- Preguntó cansado y enfurecido- ¡No puedes venir a mi casa y pedirme que salde tus deudas, no soy tu banco personal!

-¡Quiere callarse y escucharnos de una vez!- Gritó Lydia, cansada de escuchar los gritos de su cuñado- ¡La vida de Lizzy corre peligro!

-¿Qué?

-Escúchame bien Darcy- Dijo Wickham, y le contó todo lo acontecido con su tía- Tras el encuentro con esa arpía decidí venir aquí a avisarte.

-¿Lo que me has contado es verdad? ¿No es una de tus estratagemas para sacarme dinero?

-¿Como podría sacarte dinero de algo así? ¿Me has escuchado nombrarlo en algún momento?- Respondió ofendido- Si quisiera dinero hubiera aceptado la oferta de tu tía, pero incluso yo tengo algo de dignidad.

-¿Donde está Lizzy? Hay que avisarla, hay que asegurarse de que está a salvo.

-Esta...- Darcy entonces recordó que había salido a pasear- ¡Maldición!- Salió corriendo en dirección al jardín trasero, seguido por los Wickham, la señora Reynolds y el mayordomo.

Apunto de llegar a la puerta trasera, vieron llegar a los tres niños Thorton con el pequeño Luka en brazos. Agatha corrió hasta él, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, y le tendió al pequeño.

-Señor Darcy, debe ir donde están mamá y la señora Darcy.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Agatha?- Preguntó preocupado, tomando en brazos a su hijo.

-Había un hombre con un arma, su esposa nos dijo que trajéramos a Luka y lo avisáramos- Explicó la niña- A mitad de camino se escuchó un disparo, señor…

-Elizabeth- Se puso en pie- Señora Reynolds hágase cargo de los niños- Se giró hacia Lydia- Quédate con Luka aquí, por favor- Le entregó al pequeño y salió corriendo, seguido de Wickham.

Los dos hombres corrieron sin descanso, hasta que hallaron el cuerpo ensangren..tado de la señora Thorton. Darcy se agachó a su altura, sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta y taponó la herida de bala, mientras George Wickham observaba el terreno en busca de alguna señal de Elizabeth.

-Señor Darcy- Se escuchó la voz de Megan muy levemente.

-Si, aquí estoy.

-Se la llevó… Se la llevó… Ese hombre se la llevó...- Dijo en apenas un susuro- No pude hacer nada…

-¿Sabe quien era? ¿Lo conocía de algo?

-Nunca lo había visto...- Volvió a decir, tomó la camisa de su patrón y se incorporó un poco para mirarlo- Señor, también buscaba a Luka…- Empezó a toser con fuerza.

-No se preocupe ahora por eso ahora, hay que llevarla a la casa.

Darcy la tomó en brazos con intención de llevarla a la casa cuando tras él apareció Wickham con el rostro sombrío.

-Parece que el secuestrador se ha marchado de aquí, pero hay señales de forcejeo- Le comentó- Parece que tu esposa se lo ha puesto difícil.

-Esa es mi Lizzy- Dijo orgulloso mientras caminaba hacia la casa- ¿Has encontrado algo?

-Hay un leve rastro, deberíamos coger un grupo de hombres y seguirlo mientras esté fresco, antes de que desaparezca.

-Apresurémonos entonces en llegar, partiremos de inmediato- Aseguró, acelerando la marcha.

Al llegar a la casa, Georgiana se apresuró en hacerse cargo de la señora Thorton, que había vuelto a perder la consciencia durante el trayecto, y de inmediato hizo llamar al doctor. Lydia, con la colaboración de la señora Reynolds, se estaba haciendo cargo de los niños, así que los dos hombres se dedicaron a reunir a un buen grupo de empleados.

-Señor- El jefe de cocheros corrió donde ellos estaban, preocupado por Megan- ¿Es cierto? ¿Alguien ha disparado a la señora Thorton y se ha llevado a la señora?

-Así es- Le respondió, viendo el dolor en sus ojos- Estamos organizando una partida de búsqueda, y debo mandar a alguien a por el magistrado Ferguson.

-Yo iré señor- Se ofreció de inmediato- Yo me encargaré de que el magistrado sepa lo ocurrido y volveré a la casa para proteger a las mujeres que permanecen aquí.

-Se lo agradezco, señor Dickinson.

El hombre no esperó un segundo, de inmediato partió en busca del caballero en cuestión. Minutos después, acompañados de un grupo numeroso de sirvientes que se habían ofrecido voluntarios para ayudar a encontrar a su señora, Darcy y Wickham partieron de nuevo para seguir aquel rastro y encontrar a Elizabeth, trabajando juntos, como hacía años que no ocurría.

 **Hola a todos,**

 **siento el retraso, pero los niños están de vacaciones y yo estoy trabajando, tengo muy poco tiempo libre, pero sigo aquí, y cada ratito voy escribiendo lo que puedo.**

 **¿Qué os parece el capítulo? ¿Os esperabais esta actitud de Wickham? ¿Qué le hará ese hombre a Lizzy? ¿Podrán trabajar bien juntos Wickham y Darcy? ¿Qué sucederá con la señora Thorton? ¿Lady Catherine se conformará sin el niño?**

 **Espero vuestras opiniones sobre el capítulo y vuestras impresiones sobre lo que podría suceder con muchas ganas.**

 **Gracias a todos aquellos que me leéis, en especial a los que comentáis, como escritora es muy importante saber vuestras opiniones.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	13. 12º Buscando a Lizzy

**12º Buscando a Lizzy**

Tras cinco días de búsqueda exhaustiva pero sin ningún resultado, Darcy empezaba a desesperarse, Wickham ponía todo su empeño en encontrar algún rastro o pista que seguir, pero la persona que se había llevado a Lizzy era todo un experto.

La protección alrededor de la casa fue reforzada, y la vigilancia de Luka continua. Con intención de ayudar, los Bingley acudieron a la casa, al igual que hicieron los señores Bennet, angustiados ante la idea de que alguien dañara a su hija. La señora Bennet lloraba desconsolada, lamentándose y quejándose de sus nervios, mientras que el señor Bennet parecía ausente y mucho más envejecido. Georgiana, sabiendo que su hermano no tenía paciencia en esos momentos para aguantar a nadie, se dedicó a atender a la señora Bennet y a alejarla del ajetreo de la búsqueda.

Sin saber que más hacer, Darcy escribió una carta a su primo, el coronel, esperando que él pudiera acudir y ayudarlos. El coronel, al recibir la misiva, supo de inmediato quien había sido la artífice de todo, así que se encaminó a Rosings Park sin esperar un segundo, pensando que quizá su prima Anne podría saber que contactos de su madre eran los culpables.

Anne y el coronel conversaron muy seriamente sobre el tema y de como conseguir la información que necesitaban. Finalmente ambos comprendieron que la única que realmente podía dársela era la propia Lady Catherine, así que los dos se encaminaron en el carruaje hacia la prisión donde permanecía encerrada. Una vez allí, el coronel no ingresó en la celda, se quedó a un lado junto a la puerta, escuchando cuanto ocurría dentro. Anne por su parte, si entró en ella.

-¿Anne? ¿Eres tú?

-Si madre, soy yo- Dijo con un tono bajo y con actitud sumisa- Necesitaba verte.

-¿Por qué? Después de todo, tú ayudaste a que me metieran aquí.

-Estaba equivocada madre, me sentía asfixiada por todas tus atenciones y tu control, no comprendía todo lo que estabas haciendo por mí- Le dijo simulando tristeza.

-¿Y ahora si lo entiendes?

-Si madre, ahora si lo entiendo- Aferró su mano con fuerza- He entendido que tú solo buscas lo mejor para la familia, y que hay mucha gente que solo se acerca a nosotros por nuestro dinero, no por aprecio.

-¿Es que alguien ha osado hacerte daño?

-He visto como gente que no conocía se acercaba a mí por conveniencia, y he visto como después se marchaban sin mirar atrás- Fingió llorar- Me siento tan tonta.

-No llores, es normal que cayeras en esos embustes, y creo que se debe a lo aislada que te he tenido por tu enfermedad- Le acarició el cabello, dejando a un lado que dicha enfermedad muchas veces era causada por ella- ¿Sabes que todo lo que te he administrado ha sido por tu bien?- Anne asintió- Tú no crees todas las acusaciones que hay en mi contra, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, madre, yo confío en usted, y nunca más dudaré de sus motivos, todo lo hace por el bien de la familia, ahora lo veo claro.

-Me alegro de que hayas entrado en razón- Sonrió con prepotencia- Y no serás la única.

-¿A que te refieres, madre?

-A que tu primo Fitzwilliam pronto entenderá lo que hago, aunque sea a la fuerza- Dijo orgullosa- En cuanto quite de en medio a esa estúpida cazafortunas y a ese mocoso, será cuestión de tiempo que vea que eso era necesario y lo mejor para todos- Miró a su hija- Y entonces te desposarás tú con él, como estaba previsto.

-Elizabeth y su hijo gozan de buena salud, ¿como van a desaparecer?

-Tengo a unos cuantos hombres a mi servicio, ellos se encargarán de todo- Le explicó- En su última carta me comunicaban que ya habían secuestrado a la mequetrefe esa y se la habían llevado a un rincón recóndito que linda con Escocia, y en cuanto cojan al niño, los harán desaparecer para siempre.

-¿Por qué en la frontera con Escocia? ¿Cuando lo harán? ¿Son de fiar esos hombres?

-Esos hombres son de la peor escoria escocesa, me aseguré de que son de los que hacen sufrir a sus víctimas, y sobre cuando lo harán, espero que antes de que acabe este mes esté el trabajo hecho, aunque si están torturando a esa fulana igual no aguanta tanto.

-¿Y el pequeño? ¿Por qué secuestrarlo?

-No pienso dejar que sangre sin linaje se apodere de Pemberley, y un niño concebido por esa mujer sería contaminar el legado Darcy, destrozaría la pureza de nuestra familia- Narró con total calma, causándole nauseas a la pobre Anne- Esa mujer es la peor desgracia que le ha pasado a la familia Darcy y a Pemberley.

-Comprendo- Asintió Anne, intentando guardar las apariencias- Entonces, aun no tienen al niño.

-No, parece ser que han reforzado la seguridad, pero en la carta que recibí ayer me aseguraron que dentro de tres días, cuando tu primo salga hacia Londres para supervisar la búsqueda junto a unos socios que lo van a ayudar, se harán con el niño y podrán acabar el trabajo por fin.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder- Dijo Anne poniéndose en pie- Debo apresurarme en conseguir que salgáis de aquí cuanto antes, para así podamos retomar nuestras vidas, y ayudar a Fitzwilliam a enderezar su vida- La mujer sonrió orgullosa al escucharla- No os preocupéis, madre, sé lo que tengo que hacer, y lo lograré antes de que vuestros hombres hayan acabado.

-Confío en ti, haz lo que debas.

Anne salió de la celda y, en cuanto se alejó de la vista de su madre, se tuvo que apoya en su primo el coronel, que había tomado nota de toda la conversación. Para Anne, todo aquel complot sobrepasaba todo lo que había esperado, pensaba que tras haberla apresado y quedarse sola y sin todos los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada, ella habría cambiado algo.

Cuando su primo le contó lo ocurrido no pensaba que sería algo tan grave como lo que acababa de oír, y fue entonces cuando comprendió que su madre no cambiaría nunca y que era una persona malvada.

El coronel la tomó con fuerza de los hombros, intentando darle ánimo y sostenerla, por miedo a que de la impresión pudiera caer al suelo. La miró con precaución, pues parecía a punto de desfallecer, sus ojos no perdían detalle de cada movimiento de ella, y a pesar de su fragilidad, nunca le pareció más bella que en aquel momento.

Richard siempre había estado enamorado de Anne, pero sabía del compromiso de Darcy con ella, así que jamás aspiró a conquistarla. Cuando su primo se desposó con Elizabeth Bennet, conocía bien a su tía como para esperar que ella aceptara una unión de ese calibre, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, la esperanza se avivó, pues Anne de Bourgh no era como su madre, era un ser compasivo y con mucho amor que ofrecer.

Con ese pensamiento se hizo una promesa, estar a su lado sucediera lo que sucediera y ayudarla a superar ese bache que Lady Catherine había creado, y mientras lo hacía le mostraría sus sentimientos, y si cuando todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad veía en ella alguna respuesta, entonces se declararía abiertamente a ella.

Lentamente, ambos salieron de aquel lugar, y al llegar al carruaje, el coronel dio indicaciones de dirigirse con presteza a Pemberley.

-¿A Pemberley?- Preguntó Anne, aturdida aun por todo lo descubierto.

-Así es, debemos informar a nuestro primo de todo lo que hemos averiguado antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Crees que llegaremos a tiempo?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Lo haremos, llegaremos a Pemberley mañana mismo- Le aseguró- Si es necesario viajaremos toda la noche- Ella lo miró con admiración- No dejaremos que se lleven a Luka y encontraremos a Elizabeth.

-Bien.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, tomándola de la mano con cariño.

-Sabía que mi madre era capaz de cosas terribles, pero matar a una mujer embarazada y a un niño inocente...- Lloró angustiada- ¿Cómo puede hacer algo así por la reputación de la familia? ¡Todos adoran a Elizabeth!

-Por desgracia, en la alta sociedad hay muchas personas como ella, lo irás viendo cuando interactues con ellos.

-Si son así no quiero mezclarme con esa gente- Dijo enfadada- No podría soportarlo.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, al menos no todo el tiempo- Ella lo miró a los ojos- Darcy solo se junta con ellos por negocios o eventos importantes, el resto del tiempo disfruta de la tranquilidad del campo con su familia, y con eso es feliz.

-Es cierto- Se limpió las lágrimas- Yo ansío lo mismo para mí- Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su primo- Richard, prométeme que no dejarás que me convierta en mi madre y me ayudarás a encontrar la felicidad.

-Te lo prometo, querida Anne.

El coronel no sabía si aquellas palabras eran una declaración de intenciones o simplemente que necesitaba sentirse protegida, pero se prometió a si mismo hacer cuanto pudiera para hacerla feliz, aunque fuera viéndola con otro hombre.

Hicieron el camino sin descanso, lo más rápido que los caballos le permitían, llegando pasado el mediodía a los terrenos de la familia Darcy. Cuando el carruaje paró frente a la casa, Fitzwilliam, Wickham, Jane y Bingley salieron raudos a recibirlos. De inmediato, ambos narraron toda la conversación mantenida con Lady Catherine, dejándolos a todos consternados.

-Hay que atrapar al hombre que viene a por Luka- Señaló Bingley- Quizá podamos sacarle información sobre donde tienen a Elizabeth.

-Lo dudo mucho- Respondió el coronel- Este tipo de malechores no son fáciles de doblegar, aunque no perdemos nada por intentarlo.

-No podemos esperar a que ese hombre hable, podrían matar a Elizabeth si ven que no llega Luka- Señaló Darcy- No, iré de inmediato en su busca.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, primo!- Se escandalizó Anne- ¿Qué será de Luka si te sucede algo? Tienes que pensar en él, no puedes abandonarlo.

-¡Tampoco puedo abandonar a Elizabeth a su suerte! ¡No me importa lo que digáis, iré a buscarla y...!

-Yo iré- Lo interrumpió Wickham.

-¿Como dices?- Preguntó Darcy sorprendido, al igual que el resto.

-Yo iré en busca de tu esposa-Repitió con seriedad- Tengo contactos que quizá sepan donde está, y si no lo saben pueden averiguarlo- Comentó con seguridad- Si queremos encontrarla pronto, es la mejor opción.

-¿De verdad harías eso por nosotros?

-Aunque nuestra relación no sea buena, siento un gran respeto por tu esposa- Le dijo con sinceridad- Aunque te cueste creerlo, siempre consideraré Pemberley como mi hogar, y vosotros, en cierta forma, mi familia- Miró a su cuñado a los ojos- Os lo debo.

-Gracias- Le respondió conmovido- De verdad te lo agradezco.

-No me lo agradezcas aun, no hasta que te la haya traído de vuelta.

-Yo lo acompañaré- Señaló el coronel.

-No es necesario, y creo que usted sería más útil aquí, protegiendo al niño.

-¿Cómo podemos fiarnos de usted?- Preguntó desconfiado- ¡Es un embaucador!

-Detente Richard- Intervino Darcy- Haz lo que tengas que hacer y encuéntrala Wickham, nosotros atraparemos al hombre que quiere llevarse a mi hijo y esperaremos noticias tuyas.

-Bien, en ese caso marcho ya hacia allí junto a mi esposa, cuanto antes partamos antes podré ponerme a investigar.

Wickham partió junto a Lydia hacia la frontera con Escocia, mientras en Pemberley intentaban idear como atrapar al hombre que pensaba colarse y llevarse a Luka.

 **-/ &\\-**

Aquella cama mugrienta era tan incómoda, que apenas podía moverse. Desde que había sido llevada a ese lugar había sido golpeada con fuerza, la habían torturado de muy diversas formas, y por último, había sido encerrada en una celda que parecía estar bajo tierra, donde no entraba el sol, y un frío horrible la envolvía, haciendo que el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo se hiciera más pronunciada.

El miedo la atormentaba a cada instante, cada sonido que percibía la tenía alerta, esperando que uno de aquellos bestias volviera a por ella para volver a golpearla. A ninguno de ellos le había importado su condición, ni sus súplicas, y eso la estaba volviendo loca, porque no podía saber como estaba su hijo en aquel momento.

Con las manos temblorosas empezó a acariciar su vientre, pidiéndole al cielo que todo eso terminara pronto y que su hijo no hubiera sufrido ningún daño. Lloró desesperada, rogando que alguien la ayudara. Y pensó en su marido y su hijo Luka, a los que añoraba, y temía no volver a ver.

El sonido de unas llaves la puso en alerta, unos pasos continuaron hasta su cama, y entonces, sin previo aviso, uno de aquellos monstruos la tomó con fuerza del cabello y comenzó a arrastrarla, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Comenzando con aquella tortura de nuevo.

 **Aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, que como vais se va encauzando. Me ha costado sacar el capítulo, pero tengo por fin algunas ideas. Aunque si tenéis alguna sugerencia, la acepto encantada.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Es un capítulo corto pero intenso, sobretodo el final. No quería ser muy dura, pero no sé si me he pasado un poco.**

 **¿Qué os parecen Anne y el coronel? ¿Y Wickham? ¿Qué opinais de Lady Catherine?**

 **Mañana me pondré con el siguiente, que espero tenerlo mucho antes.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	14. 13º El rescate

**13º El rescate**

Tras las partida de los Wickham, el coronel Fitwilliamse hizo cargo de la situación, tomó a los hombres del magistrado que custodiaban la casa y los colocó en puntos estratégicos para vigilar mejor el lugar. Después hizo que todos los niños fueran llevados a la habitación de la señora Thorton, que seguía en cama, recuperándose de la herida de bala. El señor Dickinson se quedó con ellos para protegerlos.

La mañana que se esperaba el ataque. todo en la casa debía parecer normal, por lo que el asunto se ocultó a la señora Bennet y al servicio, Darcy y Bingley salieron de la casa, tal y como estaba previsto desde hacía días, pero en lugar de ir a atender un negocio como pensaban los hombres enviados por Lady Catherine, los dos caballeros se alejaron del terreno a caballo, y después esperaron un poco antes de emprender el camino a pie para no ser descubiertos.

Anne y Georgiana fueron a la sala de música, de donde prometieron no salir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Jane fue donde los niños, para mantenerlos entretenidos y tranquilos, y el coronel fue dando vueltas por la casa, observando con cautela cuanto ocurría.

A media mañana, el coronel escuchó un ruido proveniente de la entrada al jardín, y de inmediato se dirigió hacia allí, pero no encontró a nadie. Cuando iba a continuar con su patrulla, divisó unas manchas de barro en el marco de una ventana abierta, así que alarmado, comenzó a buscar al intruso que había dejado aquel rastro.

Lo lógico era que si aquel intruso era el secuestrador, este hubiera ido en busca del niños a la habitación de juegos, así que veloz se dirigió hacia allí. Mientras se acercaba, se topó con uno de los sirvientes, al que mando en busca de los hombres del magistrado, por si necesitaba refuerzos.

En silencio continuó su camino, y al llegar a la habitación de juegos, escuchó ruidos del interior. Se acercó a la puerta, que estaba medio abierta, y al mirar dentro vio a un hombre rebuscando debajo de la cama, en los baules de juguetes, y en cualquier lugar donde se hubiera podido esconder un niño pequeño.

-¿Donde estás maldito mocoso? Según mi información debes estar aquí- Sin embargo no recibió ninguna respuesta, así que tras revolver un par de lugares más, dio un fuerte golpe en una mesa y se encaminó fuera.

El coronel se hizo a un lado para dejarlo salir, y cuando el maleante salió de la habitación saltó sobre él, comenzando los dos una ardua pelea sin cuartel. Enzarzados estaban cuando una joven sirvienta, que iba a limpiar en aquel pasillo los vio, y no pudo evitar gritar aterrada, llamando la atención de los demás sirvientes.

De inmediato, el mayordomo principal y alguno de sus ayudantes aparecieron allí, e intentaron ayudar al coronel, pero aquel hombre era muy fuerte, y tras propinarle un gran golpe en la mandíbula al coronel, sacó un cuchillo, apuñaló a uno de los hombres que habían acudido a ayudar y salió corriendo al piso superior, en busca del niño.

Jane había escuchado el grito de la sirvienta y eso la puso en alerta. Tomó a su sobrino en brazos y se preparó para huir con él si era necesario. El señor Dickinson tomó a los tres hijos de su amada Megan y los hizo sbesar a su madre, que dormía, ajena a todo lo que ocurría, para después llevarlos junto a Jane, que estaba en mitad de la habitación nerviosa.

-Señora Bingley, ese hombre vendrá a buscar al niño a esta habitación, irá habitación por habitación. Hay una puerta que conecta la habitación de al lado con esta, quiero que cuando ese malnacido llegue aquí, tome a los niños y salga por esa puerta, y con todo el cuidado que puedan bajen en busca de ayuda.

-¿Y usted y la señora Thorton?

-Yo me encargaré de defenderla y que no le haga daño- Le aseguró- Ahora lo único que importa es poner a salvo a los niños.

-Está bien- Se escuchó un golpe en la habitación que quedaba a la izquierda de la que se encontraban- Debe ser él- Comentó alarmada.

-Haga lo que le he dicho, vaya por esa puerta y cierre con llave, y en cuanto oiga que entra en esta habitación, salgan sin mirar atrás.

-Si, vamos niños- Les indicó.

-Señor Dickinson- Le llamó Agatha con la voz llorosa- No les pasará nada a usted y a mamá, ¿verdad?

-No pequeña, claro que no, besó sus cabellos- Ahora ve con la señora Bingley y ayúdala a cuidar de tus hermanos.

La niña asintió y siguió a Jane a la habitación de al lado, al traspasar el umbral, Jane cerró con llave, abrazó con fuerza a Luka y se acercó a la entrada de la habitación. En silencio escuchó lo que ocurría en el pasillo, notando las pasidas rápidas de alguien que se acercaba. Entonces escuchó el sonido de la puerta contigua abriéndose, seguido de un golpe fuerte de un puñetazo, fue entonces cuando supo que debía salir de allí.

Sin esperar un segundo, abrió la puerta de la estancia, sacó a los niños, los condujo al final del pasillo y bajó las escaleras corriendo, topándose con el coronel, que corría hacia las escaleras acompañado de los hombres del magistrado, y de Darcy y Bingley, que ya habían llegado a la casa.

-¡Está en la habitación de la señora Thorton!- Dijo aterrada, llegando a los brazos de su esposo- ¡El señor Dickinson nos ha ayudado a salir y se ha quedado allí para enfrentarlo y proteger a Megan!

-¡Vayamos por él!- Dijo Darcy apretando los puños, no había mirado ni siquiera a su hijo, estaba tan furioso que temía hacerle daño- ¡Voy a matar a ese desgraciado!

Corrió escaleras arriba, seguido del coronel y los hombres que lo acompañaban, dejando a Bingley cuidando de Jane y de los cuatro niños. Minutos después, se escuchó un disparo, que hizo gritar a Jane y a Agatha, y que hizo llorar al resto de niños.

-Vamos a la sala de música, junto a Anne y Georgiana, y esperemos a que nos avisen, ¿de acuerdo?- Pidió Bingley, intentando mantener la calma- Seguro que ese disparo ha sido abatiendo a ese malechor.

-Ojalá tengas razón- Comentó Jane dejándose llevar por su esposo, totalmente pálida y asustada.

En el piso superior, un enfurecido Darcy peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con aquel hombre, que había apuñalado al señor Dickinson a la altura del corazón y lo había dejado inconsciente, rodeado de un montón de sangre.

Al ver aquella escena Darcy había perdido la razón, y sin pensar si era peligroso o no, se avalanzó sobre el atacante, intentando quitarle el arma y neutralizarlo. El coronel intentó acercarse a ellos, pero le era sumamente difícil.

-¡Ayúdenme a separarlos y capturar a esa sabandija!- Les ordenó, y entre los tres, por fin, consiguieron apartar a Darcy de encima de aquel hombre y doblegar al secuestrador.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Voy a darle su merecido a ese indeseable!- Gritó Darcy intentando que los dos hombres que lo tenían sujeto lo soltaran, a pesar del labio partido y el ojo hinchado.

-Cálmate, primo, lo necesitamos, ¿recuerdas?

Darcy dejó de forcejear al escuchar esa frase, recordando que, además de lo sucedido hacía unos momentos, el futuro de su esposa estaba en juego. Mientras se calmaba, el coronel fue hasta Megan Thorton y el señor Dickinson, comprobando que ambos permanecían con vida. De inmediato hizo llamar al doctor y llevó al señor Dickinson a la habitación contigua. Con todo su autocontrol presente, el coronel ordenó que llevaran al maleante a la sala de armas y lo inmovilizaran, y mandó a uno de los hombres a por el magistrado.

El hombre sintió lástima por aquellos niños que aguardaban en el piso de abajo a que todo pasara para volver junto a su madre, y que tanto miedo habían pasado, y pensó en el hijo de su primo, que de no haber descubierto la intención de Lady Catherine, estaría en manos de ese desalmado.

-Tu hijo está a salvo- Le dijo, intentando calmar a su primo, que aun respiraba de manera acelerada- Puedes respirar un poco más tranquilo.

-Si, ahora por fin podremos dirigirnos donde está Wickham y centrarnos en encontrar a Elizabeth.

-Vamos a rescatarla, te lo prometo- Le aseguró el oficial- No descansaré hasta que esté a salvo.

 _-/ &\\-_

Wickham y Lydia caminaban en silencio por un camino sinuoso, oculto entre la maleza, siguiendo las indicaciones que el informante les había proporcionado. Lydia estaba aterrada ante la idea de encontrarse con los secuestradores de su hermana, pero decidida a ayudarla, había decidido que su temor daba igual.

Wickham, sabiendo los miedos de su esposa, vio en ella una madurez oculta hasta el momento, y al ser consciente de ello, empezó a verla con otros ojos. Por primera vez, sintió orgullo hacia ella, y ese sentimiento le agradó.

Tras caminar varias horas por aquel lugar, al fin llegaron a los límites de un pequeño terreno. Ocultos entre la maleza vislumbraron una casa pequeña, con tan solo una planta, parecía destartalada y abandonada, apunto de caerse a pedazos, tan solo delataba la presencia de personas allí el humo de la chimenea.

-Este es el lugar- Dijo Wickham- Ahí dentro deben tener a Elizabeth.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Solo estaré seguro cuando consiga entrar, pero mientras sigan aquí me será imposible, y aun así, es arriesgado- Le dijo- Necesitaría de otro hombre al menos, uno para distraer a los secuestradores y otro para entrar, pero Darcy y los suyos no llegarán hasta dentro de un par de días- Maldijo entre dientes.

-Yo... Yo podría entrar... Mientras tú los distraes...- Dijo Lydia, aterrada ante la idea- Soy pequeña, y si volvieran me sería más fácil que a ti esconderme.

-No, de eso nada.

-¿Por qué no?- Insistió ella- Has dicho que necesitarías a una persona más, bien pues estoy yo.

-¡He dicho que no!- Le espetó furioso- ¡No voy a arriesgarte!

-¿Por qué te importa tanto que vaya?- Le preguntó, sorprendida por su actitud- Así podrías librarte de mi y de nuestro matrimonio- Él la miró impresionado por aquel comentario- No soy tonta, o al menos no tanto como antes, sé que nunca me has amado, y ahora que he crecido, comprendo lo que sucedió cuando nos casamos, sé que desde entonces he sido una carga para ti, un lastre que te ha impedido ser completamente libre.

-Quizá yo también haya cambiado, quizá haya crecido como persona desde entonces- La miró a los ojos, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos- No sé si será amor, pues nunca antes lo he sentido, pero sé que no podría soportar que algo te sucediera, así que no pienso permitir que te adentres tú sola en esa casa.

-George, jamás creí que podría escuchar de tus labios algo parecido, y me siento inmensamente afortunada por ello- Besó las palmas de sus manos antes de tomarlas con las suyas con fuerza- Pero debemos asegurarnos de que Lizzy está ahí, porque no aguantará mucho más tiempo si está siendo torturada- Y sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos- Si de verdad te importo tanto como dices, entenderás lo importante que es para mí poder ayudarla.

-Lo entiendo- Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo unos segundos antes de volver a fijarlos en ella- Prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado, y que no te arriesgarás sin motivo- Le pidió con urgencia- Prométeme que volverás a mi lado.

-Te lo prometo, mi amor- Y dicho eso, besó sus labios, sintiendo por primera vez que el beso era correspondido.

Rápidamente, Wickham ideó un plan con el que conseguir que esos hombres salieran. Con la pólvora que tenía guardada en su bolsa, hizo pequeñas cargas explosivas, que colocó en puntos estratégicos y las fue prendiendo, haciendo que estas explotaran de manera controlada.

Al escuchar las primeras explosiones, dos hombres salieron de la casa armados, buscando el origen de aquel sonido estridente, pero no fue hasta que se escuchó la cuarta explosión, que vieron salir a dos hombres más, todos corriendo hacia el lugar de las explosiones. Mientras Wickham los alejaba de aquella manera, Lydia, rápida y silenciosa, se apresuró en ir al interior de la casa.

Al ingresar en aquel lugar, a la menor de las Bennet le dio un escalofrío, todo era lúgubre, sucio y en las paredes podía ver restos de sangre. El lugar no era muy grande, había un pequeño salón, se veían tres habitaciones y una pequeña cocina. No supo muy bien porqué, pero se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Al entrar y ver toda esa suciedad en el lugar, y el mal olor que reinaba en el lugar sintió nauseas, pero lo que realmente la escandalizó fue el ver en un rincón instrumentos de tortura machados de sangre. Al ver aquello empezó a sentir pánico, pero tomó aire y continuó, debía hacerlo por su hermana.

Lentamente fue revisando la estancia, y fue entonces cuando vio la entrada al sótano. La entrada estaba abierta y en el interior había una corriente helada y mucha oscuridad. No quería bajar hasta ahí, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, así que se armó de valor y descendió por esas sinuosas y oscuras escaleras. Cuando por fin llegó al final y vio que había algo de iluminación, gracias a eso pudo comprobar que aquel sótano parecía una cueva, de hecho, podía ver al final del todo una salida al exterior, pequeña, pero lo suficiente grande para que ella pudiera salir por ahí.

También comprobó que había varias celdas, en ellas había un par de niños, alguna mujer, y en la última, acurrucada en una esquina, se encontraba su hermana, llorando angustiada.

-¡Lizzy!- La llamó corriendo hasta su celda- ¡Lizzy!- Su hermana se giró hacia ella, con la mirada de asombro, con torpeza se puso en pie y trastabilló hasta la verja- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué te han hecho?- Le preguntó al ver su rostro amoratado y su labio hinchado y sangrante.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Ahora eso da igual, lo único que debe importarte es que te hemos encontrado y que pronto te sacaremos de aquí- Le aseguró, acariciando su mejilla- Tu esposo está de camino, en un par de días habrá llegado, y Wickham y yo estamos vigilando- Bajó su mirada hacia el vientre de su hermana- ¿Estás bien? ¿Notas al bebé?

-Yo... No puedo más, me duele todo, estoy asustada y... He empezado a sangrar...- Empezó a llorar- ¿Y si le sucede algo a mi bebé? ¿Y si mi cuerpo no puede soportarlo?

-Cálmate, pronto saldrás de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo- Se escuchó un sonido desde lo alto de las escaleras- ¡Debes irte! ¡Ya! ¡Esos hombres no dudarán en matarte si te creen una amenaza!

-Volveré por ti, te lo prometo- Besó su mano y miró hacia las escaleras.

Sabiendo que no podía salir por ahí, solo vio una salida, aquella pequeña abertura al final del sótano. Cuando escuchó pasos en las escaleras no esperó, salió corriendo, un grito a sus espaldas la avisó de que la habían visto, así que aceleró cuanto pudo, y cuando estaba apunto de llegar a aquella salida, escuchó un disparo, seguido de un fuerte dolor en su brazo. Aun así, no se detuvo, y con habilidad, se escurrió por aquel hueco y salió corriendo hacia la espesura del bosque.

Lydia corrió sin mirar atrás, temerosa de que la siguieran y la encerraran al igual que a su hermana. No dejó de correr hasta que unos fuertes brazos la tomaron de la cintura y la detuvieron en seco, haciéndola gritar con pánico.

-¡Tranquila Lydia! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy George!- Ella dejó de forcejear y se abrazó con fuerza a él- Ya está, estás a salvo- Intentó calmarla, pero su llanto era incesante- Cálmate- Mientras frotaba sus brazos intentando apaciguar su llanto, notó algo húmedo en la mano, y al mirar que era la vio toda teñida de rojo- ¡Te han herido!

-Si...- Le respondió en medio del lloro- Me dispararon cuando salía...

-Hay que buscar un curandero y que te saque la bala antes de que se infecte- Dijo nervioso, tomándola en volandas- No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.

-Lizzy estaba allí, la he visto.

-Ahora eso da igual, lo primero es ayudarte a ti- Besó su frente y corrió con ella hacia el pueblo.

Al día siguiente, Darcy llegaba al pueblo que Wickham les había indicado en su última misiva, los tres caballeros se dirigieron a la posada y preguntaron por el matrimonio Wickham, el posadero les indicó en que habitación se encontraban y de inmediato fueron hasta allí.

Cuando Wickham abrió la puerta tenía el rostro sombrío y ojeras de no haber dormido en toda la noche. De inmediato los dejó entrar y cerró la puerta, y al mirar el interior, los tres hombres se dieron cuenta de que Lydia tenía el brazo vendado y que descansaba echada en la cama.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Preguntó Bingley, preocupado por su cuñada.

-Mis informadores nos condujeron a una casa, allí Lydia encontró a Elizabeth presa mientras yo distraía a esos rufianes- Les explicó- Pero le dispararon cuando intentaba salir de ahí.

-¿Se recuperará?- Preguntó Darcy mirando el rostro de Lydia. Wickham asintió- ¿Y dices que vio a Elizabeth?

-Así es, no hemos hablado de ello, se desmayó cuando le extraían la bala, y la he dejado descansar desde entonces, pero dijo eso cuando la encontré tras salir de aquel lugar.

-Estaba allí- Les llamó la atención la voz pastosa de Lydia, que intentaba incorporarse en la cama- Esos hombres la tenían allí encerrada.

-Espera Lydia- Le indicó su esposo, corriendo a su lado a socorrerla y ponerla cómoda- No debes realizar esfuerzos.

-Estoy bien, gracias- La joven miró a su cuñado- Tienen que sacarla de allí, por favor.

-Cuéntenos todo, señor Wickham- Le pidió el coronel- Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo una vez tengamos los detalles.

-Aquella casa era el mismo infierno, había sangre y objetos de tortura- Solo de recordarlo empezó a temblar. Wickham le pasó el brazo por los hombros intentando reconfortarla- Bajé por las escaleras que llevaban de la cocina a lo que creía era el sótano.

-¿Lo que creía?

\- Cuando bajé eso no era un sótano, parecía una cueva, llena de celdas húmedas y oscuras, y de hecho, el lugar por el que yo salí era una pequeña entrada a esa cueva- Les narró, intentando recordarlo todo- Lizzy estaba en una de esas celdas.

-¿Cómo estaba? ¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Le han hecho daño?

-Para serle sincera, señor Darcy, temo que no pueda aguantar mucho más tiempo- Le contó con pesar- Tenía el rostro lleno de cardenales y heridas, y parecía apunto de desfallecer- Darcy palideció al escucharla, Bingley y el coronel tuvieron que sostenerlo por precaución- Y cuando le pregunté por el bebé, me dijo que tenía miedo porque estaba sangrando.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Fitzwilliam tuvo que sentarse, estaba totalmente aterrado ante la idea de perder a su esposa, y también por perder a ese bebé que tanto habían ansiado tener. El coronel, al ver a su primo de aquella forma, sintió tanta ira hacia aquellos hombres que no pudo evitar golpear la pared con fuerza.

-¡Malnacidos!- Gritó colérico- ¡Hay que sacarla cuanto antes!

-¡SI! !¡No podemos dejar que sigan haciéndole daño!- Añadió Bingley.

-Cálmense todos, vamos a sacarla, esta misma noche si nos apresuramos en organizarnos- Aseguró Wickham.

-¿Tienes un plan?- George asintió a la pregunta de su cuñado y amigo de infancia- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Saben que los estamos buscando, así que nos estarán esperando, y no volverán a caer con un señuelo- Les aseguró- Así que lo que debemos hacer es entrar por dos flancos distintos.

-¿Dividirnos?- Preguntó el coronel, un poco desconcertado- No creo que sea lo más acertado, somos muy pocos.

-Tenemos algunos hombres a nuestro servicio- Les aseguró- Esos hombres tienen presos a algunas mujeres y niños, y los maridos y padres quieren colaborar- Miró al coronel- No seremos un ejército, pero para esos cinco tenemos suficiente.

-Continue contando su plan- Le pidió Bingley.

-El primer grupo irá por la parte delantera, llamando su atención, no acudirán todos, no se arriesgarán a dejar a los prisioneros solos otra vez, pero dejará al segundo grupo con más posibilidades de vencer a los que queden y poder liberar a los rehenes.

-Nunca creí que diría esto viniendo de un plan suyo, señor Wickham, pero creo que es brillante.

-Gracias coronel- Hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento- Ahora, si no tienen más preguntas, vayamos en busca de los caballeros que han de acompañarnos y organicémonos.

Cerca de la medianoche, los dos grupos se acercaban en silencio a la casa, preparados para enfrentarse a esos bandidos. En el grupo que iba a la entrada de la casa estaban el coronel, Bingley y dos de los hombres que se habían unido a ellos, y para la pequeña entrada de la cueva iban Darcy, Wickham y un hombre más.

Lydia, que se había quedado en la posada descansando por orden expresa de su marido, les había indicado donde estaba la entrada, y esperaban que fuera lo suficientemente grande para que ellos pudieran entrar. Una vez llegaron, Wickham comprobó que si podían entrar y observó el interior con cautela, esperando alguna señal para entrar.

Desde el otro lado empezaron a escucharse gritos y los pasos presurosos de los hombres que había en la casa, pero hasta que se escuchó el primer disparo, Wickham no autorizó la entrada. Raudos como nunca habían estado, los tres ingresaron por la apertura natural y, pistola en mano, corrieron al interior. Wickham fue directo a las escaleras, esperando a que en cualquier momento bajaran, el hombre que los acompañaba fue a abrir las celdas donde estaban los niños y las mujeres, y Darcy fue directo a la celda de su mujer.

-¡Elizabeth!- La llamó mientras forzaba la cerradura con una ganzua, tal y como le había enseñado Wickham- ¡Lizzy!- Volvió a llamarla mientras abría la puerta y corría hasta ella- ¡Lizzy! ¡Mi amor!- Se arrodilló ante ella, que permanecía tumbada en un rincón. Al girarla, vio como intentaba abrir los ojos con dificultad.

-Wil...- Consiguió decir en un leve susurro- Estás aquí...

-Si, cariño mío- Observó su rostro y la debilidad que la invadía- ¿Qué te han hecho?- La tomó en volandas y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¡Espero que la tengas, Darcy, porque tenemos compañía!- Gritó Wickham al tiempo que corría en su dirección- ¡Corre a la salida!

Darcy no lo dudó, obedeció en el acto, seguido del otro hombre con los niños y las otras dos mujeres que estaban presas. Wickham cerraba el grupo, caminando de espaldas, con el arma lista para disparar. Se escuchó un disparo, pero no alcanzó a ninguno de los del grupo. Estaban intentando salir cuando se escuchó un nuevo disparo, y el grito de Wickham resonó en todo el lugar.

-¡Deténganse todos!- Gritó el hombre con acento escocés, haciendo que todos cesaran en su intento por salir. Darcy se giró hacia él, y pudo ver a Wickham sangrando de manera abundante en la mano- Señor Darcy, acérquese con su esposa- Le ordenó, pero él no se movió- ¡No me haga repetírselo!

-No dejaré que vuelvan a tocarla.

-No va a poder evitarlo- Sonrió con malicia- Voy a matarlo, a todos ustedes, y después la mataré a ella, pero antes disfrutaré de su dulce cuerpo- Y mientras decía eso, alzaba sus dos manos con las pistolas cargadas, una apuntando a Wickham y otra a él- No deberían haber venido a buscarla.

Cuando ambos caballeros estaban convencidos de que iban a morir, se escuchó un disparo procedente de las escaleras, y acto seguido, el secuestrador que los apuntaba cayó al suelo totalmente inerte. En lo alto de la escalera, Charles Bingley mantenía el arma en alto, todavía humeante, tras haber derribado al agresor.

-¿Están todos bien?- Preguntó con la respiración entrecortada, todos asintieron- Pues salgan por aquí, el coronel lo tiene todo controlado.

-¿Has oído eso, cariño?- Le dijo Darcy a Lizzy al oído- Todo ha acabado, volvemos a casa- Ella no respondió, tan solo se acurrucó contra él, necesitando descansar y sentir su calor.

 **Hola a todos,**

 **primero de todos, pedir perdón por la tardanza, pero estoy pasando por una mala racha a nivel personal, así que me cuesta escribir, pero sigo en ello, en todas las historias que estoy escribiendo. Por favor, tener un poco de paciencia si veis que tardo.**

 **Ahora ya, metidos en el capítulo, como véis está en dos partes, la primera en Pemberley y la segunda en la frontera con Escocia.**

 **¿Que os parece la primera? Sinceramente, la he reescrito, en un principio había matado a la señora Thorton y al señor Dickinson, pero he creído que era demasiado cruel para esos tres niños, así que he cambiado de idea y los he dejado vivir. ¿Qué os parece mi decisión?**

 **La segunda parte, en la parte escocesa, creo que tiene muchas cosas. Primero está la relación entre Wickham y Lydia, ¿os gusta el cambio que les he dado? Creo que con el tiempo, los dos empiezan a madurar y al final acaban desarrollando verdaderos sentimientos de amor. Después está el encuentro entre Lizzy y Lydia, muy importante, primero porque Lizzy sabe que están a poco tiempo de rescatarla, o al menos tiene esa esperanza, y luego porque se ve la evolución de Lydia, que deja de pensar en su bienestar por ayudar a su hermana.**

 **Y por último está el trozo final, he pensado varias veces como ponerlo, tenía diferentes ideas en la cabeza para esta parte, y al final me he decantado por esta. ¿Os gusta? ¿Preferiríais otra cosa?**

 **El próximo promete ser muy emotivo, y espero tenerlo en breve. ¿Alguna cosa que os gustaría que sucediera? ¿Algo que no os haya gustado?**

 **Espero vuestras opiniones con muchas ganas.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	15. 14º Hogar dulce hogar

**14º Hogar dulce hogar**

Era de madrugada, Darcy daba vueltas en el pasillo de la casa que había alquilado para que su mujer estuviera más cómoda y tuvieran más intimidad que en la posada. De inmediato había hecho llamar al doctor, y había mandado a por Lydia y las cosas de los Wickham, instalándolos en aquellas habitaciones.

Junto a él estaban el coronel, Wickham y su amigo Bingley, nadie decía nada, pero la tensión de todos era palpable, después de tantos esfuerzos todos esperaban con nerviosismo el diagnóstico del doctor. Lydia, a pesar de su herida de bala, permanecía en la habitación junto a su hermana mientas el doctor la examinaba.

-Lleva mucho tiempo ahí dentro- Dijo desesperado sin poder estar quieto en el mismo sitio- ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

-Calma amigo- Le pidió Charles- Si tarda es porque a ella le hace falta, y lo único importante es que ella se recupere.

-Su estado era muy preocupante, bien lo sabes- Añadió Wickham- Es preferible que se esmere y tarde más a que apenas le preste atención y le quede alguna secuela- Darcy lo miró, realmente sorprendido por el cambio que se había operado en él.

-Tienen razón, primo, debemos tener paciencia.

Una hora después la puerta se abría, Lydia salió de la estancia con los ojos algo llorosos, pero con una pequeña sonrisa que dirigió a su cuñado, dándole esperanza. Después se hizo a un lado, dándole paso. Darcy no tardó ni un segundo en entrar en la habitación, cerrando tras de si, dejando a Lydia contando el diagnóstico del doctor al resto.

Fitzwilliam se acercó a la cama con cierta cautela, junto a ella estaba el doctor, guardando cosas en su maletín, al girarse a mirarlo, Darcy se asustó al ver su bata llena de sangre. Palideció al pensar que podría haber pasado.

-Señor Darcy- Lo saludó con una reverencia- Acérquese- Le pidió quitándose la bata. Él se acercó con cautela.

-¿Cómo está mi esposa?

-Le seré sincero, su estado es muy preocupante- Le confesó- Tiene un gran número de contusiones y heridas en todo el cuerpo, le han fracturado dos costillas, dificultándole el respirar, uno de sus brazos también está roto, y tiene unas terribles marcas en la espalda, que yo diría que son de latigazos.

-¡Malditos bastardos!- Blasfemó intentado contener sus lágrimas mientras la rabia lo invadía.

-Y con respecto al embarazo...- El doctor meditó unos segundos como explicarle la situación- Su mujer lleva varios días sangrando, y en cualquier embarazo, el sangrado es una clara señal de que algo no va bien- Darcy desvió la mirada hacia el lecho donde su mujer dormía, lentamente se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado, tomándole la mano- He conseguido detener la hemorragia y ahora mismo está estable.

-¿Y el bebé?¿Está bien el bebé?

-Eso creo- Le dijo, intentando tranquilizarlo- Durante el examen he notado como se movía en varias ocasiones, lo que es una buena señal- Darcy soltó un gran suspiro al escucharlo- Pero eso no quiere decir que esté fuera de peligro- Añadió, haciendo que el caballero lo mirara- Me temo que la señora Darcy tendrá que permanecer en cama durante bastante tiempo, por su bien y por el de su hijo.

-¿Y trasladarla? ¿Podríamos viajar hasta Pemberley?- Preguntó desesperado- Si va a tener que permanecer en cama, preferiría que fuera en nuestro hogar, rodeada de sus seres queridos.

-Señor Darcy, es tu trayecto muy largo...- Vio tal desesperación en los ojos de aquel hombre que se conmovió, pocas veces había visto tanta preocupación por una esposa en el rostro de un caballero de su alcurnia- Si quiere trasladarla tendrá que seguir mis indicaciones al pie de la letra- El rostro de Fitzwilliam se iluminó al escucharlo- Deberá ir recostada en todo momento, aunque sea duro, habrá que hacer el menor número de paradas posible, hay que intentar moverla lo menos posible, deberá beber mucha agua y por el momento solo podrá ingerir caldos y tisanas.

-Está bien, se hará como usted ordene.

-Y debería esperar un par de días para iniciar el viaje- Le sugirió- Así podré controlar el sangrado antes del traslado.

-Por supuesto, lo que haga falta porque ella esté bien.

-Bien, en ese caso, yo me retiro por hoy- Le informó- Mañana volveré para comprobar como evoluciona- Cogió su maletín, le estrechó la mano y caminó a la puerta- Está agotada, aunque recupera la consciencia en ocasiones, déjela descansar, no la despierte, pero si ella despertara, no la dejen sola, estará muy asustada y necesitará que estén a su lado- Hizo una leve reverencia- Que tenga un buen día, señor Darcy- Y los dejó solos.

Una vez a solas, Darcy observó el rostro de su amada esposa. Dormía tan tranquila, a pesar de los cardenales que adornaban si rostro, parecía un ángel, descansando apaciblemente en su lecho. Acarició suavemente su rostro, y sonrió justo antes de empezar a llorar sin control, apoyando su frente en la mano de su amor.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, no reaccionó hasta que sintió como una delicada mano acariciaba la suya. Rápidamente levantó el rostro lloroso y encontró esas orbes marrones que tanto adoraba mirándolo fijamente.

-No recuerdo haberlo visto llorar de ese modo nunca, señor Darcy- Dijo levemente su esposa- No me gusta verte llorar.

-Lo siento- Sonrió, apretando con algo de fuerza su delicada mano, necesitando cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando- Pero es que estoy tan feliz de oirte- Lloró más que antes, y no pudo evitar sentarse en la cama y abrazarla con fuerza- Amor mío, hubo momentos en los que temí no volver a verte.

-Sin embargo, yo siempre supe que vendrías por mí- Empezó a llorar ella también- Will...- Le devolvió el abrazo- ¿Has hablado con el médico?- Le preguntó con urgencia, separándolo de ella- ¿El bebé está bien?

-Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo?- Besó si frente, y después le contó todo lo que el galeno había indicado durante su examen- ¿Comprendes la magnitud de tus dolencias?- Ella asintió y él, colocando las manos en sus mejillas, limpió sus lágrimas con delicadeza- Voy a cuidar de ti, y me aseguraré de que se sigan las indicaciones del médico para que tanto tú como el bebé os recuperéis por completo.

-De acuerdo- Le respondió, colocando sus manos sobre su vientre y acariciándolo.

-¿Ahora estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Estoy muy cansada- Bostezó agotada, y al hacerlo, sintió un gran dolor en sus costillas, haciendo un fuerte siseo de dolor.

-Con cuidado cariño- Le dijo, ayudándola a moverse un poco- ¿Te traigo una tisana para el dolor?

-¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes sola!- Le suplicó nerviosa- ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Por favor! ¡No te vayas!- Empezó a hablar aceleradamente y, poco a poco, a faltarle el aire- No... Me... Dejes...

-Sssssshhhhhhh...- Se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó, acariciándole el cabello- Calma... Calma... No te dejaré, ¿de acuerdo?- Continuó acariciándola y susurrándole palabras balsámicas- No me iré a ninguna parte, puedes descansar tranquila, no me moveré de aquí.

Poco a poco, Lizzy fue recuperando el ritmo de la respiración, después cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por Morfeo. Cuando se cercioró de que dormía profundamente, se levantó de la cama y fue a la puerta, donde encontró al resto de los habitantes de aquella casa en esos días, esperando por él.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Ha despertado?

-Si, solo unos minutos, pero he podido hablar con ella y explicarle la situación- Les narró- Está muy asustada, no quiere quedarse sola, le faltaba la respiración cuando le he dicho que iba a buscar una tisana.

-No es de extrañar tras lo que ha vivido- Le aseguró el coronel- Tardará un tiempo en superarlo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer por ayudar?- Preguntó Bingley.

-Lydia, sé que estás cansada, pero ¿me harías el favor de quedarte con Elizabeth?- Le preguntó- Puedes quedarte a su lado y dormir junto a ella si lo deseas, no quiero dejarla sola.

-Claro, no se preocupe- Ingresó en la habitación para cuidar de su hermana.

-Gracias- Se giró a los hombres- Y nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer- Se giró al coronel- Primo, ¿podrías asegurarte de que esos malnacidos que permanecen presos sean ajusticiados como corresponde?

-Por supuesto, iré de inmediato a hablar con mis superiores del cuartel- Se despidió y partió en el acto.

-Charles- Miró a su amigo- Quiero salir hacia Pemberley en un plazo de dos días, ¿podrías escribir allí y dar indicaciones de que para nuestra llegada debe estar el doctor Gibson en la casa junto a las recomendaciones que nos ha dado el médico de aquí?

-Me pongo a ello de inmediato- Y tras despedirse, bajó al despacho a cumplir su mandado.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado para mí?- Le preguntó Wickham.

-En esta ocasión, tan solo voy a pedirte que descanses- Le dijo, sorprendiéndolo- Te lo debo todo a ti, me la has devuelto con vida, jugándote la vida y la de tu mujer para ello- Darcy lo cogió del hombro en un gesto fraternal- Siempre estaré en deuda contigo por esto.

-Vaya... Esto era lo último que esperaba de ti- Le respondió estupefacto- Gracias.

-Cuando volvamos a Pemberley hablaremos sobre como poder compensarte, aunque nunca será suficiente para mí- Le aseguró.

-No lo he hecho para conseguir dinero, esta vez no.

-Lo sé, pero yo quiero compensarte- Volvió a repetir- No sé si algún día sentirás lo que yo siento por Elizabeth, pero si ocurre, entenderás mi necesidad de agradecértelo como es debido, a ti y a Lydia.

-Aunque te cueste creer, entiendo lo que dices, yo haría lo mismo si se hubiera tratado de Lydia.

-¿Es que acaso te has enamorado de ella?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Así es, esa niña chillona y caprichosa ha cautivado mi corazón de granuja hasta tal punto de no poder vivir sin ella.

-Es el encanto de las Bennet, una vez te dejas deslumbrar por sus cualidades no tienes escapatoria.

Los dos se miraron unos instantes y se pusieron a reír, como cuando eran niños, sin tensiones, sin preocupaciones, solo como dos amigos compartiendo un buen momento.

-¿Bajamos y preparamos el viaje a Pemberley?- Le propuso Wickham- Me gustaría recuperar a mi esposa cuanto antes, ella también necesita cuidados y descanso, y tu esposa preferirá despertar contigo al lado más que con ella.

-Tienes razón, vayamos pues a realizar los preparativos.

Una hora después, Wickham cogía a Lydia en volandas desde el lecho donde descansaba junto a Lizzy y se la llevaba a su propia habitación para descansar. Darcy ocupaba el lugar de su cuñada, abrazando a su esposa y velando su sueño, él estaba agotado también tras tantas semanas de búsqueda y preocupación, pero necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien.

Tres días después, tras la autorización del médico para ser trasladada, Elizabeth viajaba recostada en un amplio carruaje, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su marido, mientras enfrente iban los Wickham y Bingley. El coronel tardaría un par de días más en emprender el viaje, pues quería asegurarse de saber cual era el destino de los agresores.

Durante todo el trayecto, Lizzy estuvo más bien aletargada, viajaba del mundo de los sueños al real y viceversa cada pocas horas. Apenas pararon un par de veces a lo largo del día, lo suficiente para que bebieran y descansaran los caballos, y para que ellos estiraran las piernas. Y tras cinco días agotadores de marcha sin descanso, por fin vieron a lo lejos los terrenos de Pemberley. Darcy zarandeó levemente a su esposa, llamando su atención.

-Ya estamos llegando- Le indicó, tomándola entre sus brazos y sentándola en sus rodillas- Por fin estamos en casa.

-Que ganas tengo de llegar.

El carruaje paró ante la gran escalinata blanca que daba a la mansión, allí aguardaban por ellos Jane, Georgiana, Anne de Bourgh y los Bennet. Todos estaban ansiosos por verla y por abrazarla de nuevo. El primero en descender fue Bingley, que raudo corrió a abrazar a su esposa, después fue el turno de George Wickham, que de inmediato le tendió el brazo a su esposa para ayudarla a bajar, una vez estuvieron fuera, mientras Lydia iba a abrazar a su madre, que se horrorizó al ver su brazo en un cabestrillo, Wickham ayudaba a Darcy a sacar a Elizabeth.

Una vez estuvieron todos fuera, Fitzwilliam llevó a su amada en volandas hacia el interior de la casa, fue directo a su habitación, sin esperar a que ninguno de los que los esperaba pudiera decirles nada, pues pensaba hacer cuanto le había dicho el médico antes de partir, y para ello debía dejar tumbada de inmediato. Todos se apresuraron en seguirlo, pues ansiaban ver a la enferma.

Ya con Lizzy recostada entre mullidos almohadones y cómodamente tapada por una manta, entonces permitió el paso a los familiares, que no tardaron en ingresar a la estancia para ver el estado en el que ella se encontraba. Anne miró a su primo con preocupación.

-Fitzwilliam, ¿donde está Richard?- Preguntó con angustia- ¿Le ha sucedido algo malo?

-No prima, tranquila, él está perfectamente, pero vendrá en un par de días- Le explicó- Cuando se cerciore de que los secuestradores tienen una condena justa a sus actos.

-Es un alivio saberlo- Respiró con tranquilidad- ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? ¿Habéis tenido algún contratiempo?- Preguntó preocupada- Iría a preguntarle a tu esposa, pero creo que ya la están agobiando demasiadas personas.

-Si, pero no les culpo, todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ella.

-¿Es tan grave como decía Bingley en su carta?- Preguntó mirando en dirección a la cama llena de gente- Se han seguido tus indicaciones, y el doctor está en tu despacho esperándote.

-Sinceramente, es un milagro que sigan con vida tanto ella como el bebé después de los golpes a los que se ha visto sometida- Dijo con pesar.

-¿Y ahora que va a pasar? ¿Tomarás medidas contra mi madre?

-Debo hacerlo, pero no ahora, ella está encerrada y Elizabeth va a estar bajo vigilancia constante- Le aseguró- Por ahora solo me interesa que se recupere, más adelante ya pensaré en como proceder.

-Haces bien, ella necesita de tus cuidados y atenciones más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Voy en busca del médico- Le sonrió a su prima- ¿Donde está Luka? Después de su revisión querrá verlo.

-Está en el cuarto de los niños con la niñera de los Bingley, en cuanto el doctor esté con ella iré a por él para que ambos podáis entrar a verla.

-Gracias Anne- Le besó la mano y marchó a por el doctor.

Diez minutos después, el doctor ingresaba en la estancia, dejando solo dentro a Jane y a la señora Bennet durante el examen. Los demás se fueron dispersando por la casa, no queriendo agobiar al nervioso marido, quedando a su lado tan solo el señor Bennet y su amigo Charles. Anne apareció con el pequeño Luka, que lentamente y a trompicones, empezó a caminar hacia su padre con una sonrisa.

-¡Aquí está mi hombrecito!- Se agachó con los brazos abiertos para cogerlo- ¡Cuanto te he echado de menos!- Lo abrazó con fuerza y lo alzó sonriente- Muchas gracias Anne.

-No hay de que- Le devolvió la sonrisa- Iré con Georgiana a esperar las noticias.

-Mamá- Nombró Luka, esperando ver a su madre, a la que echaba mucho de menos- Mamá.

-Si pequeño, enseguida veremos a mamá- Le besó el cabello- ¿La echas de menos?

-Mamá.

-Si, mamá también te echa de menos- Le respondió como si lo entendiera.

-Es un niño muy bueno- Le dijo el señor Bennet- Apenas llora y se comporta muy bien para la edad que tiene.

-Es todo un hombrecito- Dijo orgulloso- Gracias a él nuestras vidas mejoraron, y espero que el verlo ayude a Elizabeth a mejorar.

-Es una mujer fuerte, lo superará, ya verás- Añadió Bingley.

Minutos después se abría la puerta, el doctor salió y fue junto al dueño de la casa.

-Señor Darcy, coincido con mi colega de la frontera, la señora Darcy necesita descanso, no debe levantarse o alterarse, y por ahora una dieta basada en caldos y tisanas. Una vez cese el sangrado veremos si podemos cambiar su alimentación, y sus fracturas irán curando poco a poco- Le indicó- Intenten mantenerla entretenida, que no piense demasiado en lo que le ha sucedido, no importa que le hayan hecho o como, eso ya no tiene remedio, importa que ella olvide este horrible trauma.

-De acuerdo.

-Volveré mañana para ver como evoluciona, que tengan un buen día- Se despidió de ellos.

-Gracias doctor- EL hombre se fue, y Darcy miró a sus acompañantes- Por lo menos parece que el viaje no la ha hecho empeorar, que era lo que más miedo me daba.

-Ella estará bien- Suspiró aliviado el señor Bennet.

-Así es, los dos podéis respirar tranquilos por fin- Añadió Charles, esperando calmarlos a ambos- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a verla? Estoy segura de que ella estará deseándolo.

-Si, y yo también- Miró a su hijo- Luka, ¿vamos con mamá?

-¡Mamá!- Exclamó el niño emocionado.

Ansiosos por ir junto a ella, ingresaron en la habitación, Elizabeth permanecía recostada, tal y como él la había dejado, y desde ahí podía verlos sin problema. Miró a su marido con los ojos vidriosos, encantada de verlo, pero cuando observó que con él entraba su pequeño Luka, sintió tanta paz y felicidad.

-Mi niño bonito- Dijo emocionada- Como te he echado menos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- La llamó el pequeño, estirando los brazos hacia ella con ansia.

-Ya vamos, pequeño- Darcy caminó hacia la cama, sin perder de vista a su esposa, que en ese momento solo tenía ojos para su hijo. Charles y el señor Bennet se habían colocado junto a sus esposas, que observaban la escena en silencio. Al llegar al borde, apenas pudo sujetar a su niño, que desesperado por estar con su madre, se retorcía en sus brazos- Con cuidado campeón, mamá está malita.

-¡Mamá!- Volvió a llamarla, y ella extendió los brazos hacia él, ignorando su dolor por las costillas y el brazo, necesitaba a su pequeño. El niño de inmediato se dejó mecer por ella, que lloraba de pura felicidad.

-Mi vida, que feliz me hace poder abrazarte de nuevo- Le susurró mientras lloraba y besaba- Mi Luka- Entonces miró a su marido sonriente- Temía que no me reconociera después de tantos días.

-Jamás podrá olvidar que eres su madre- Le tomó la mano y la besó- Sé cuanto ansías abrazarlo, pero no debes forzarte, colócalo a tu lado para que pueda ayudarte con él.

-Está bien.

-Haz caso de todo lo que te dice tu esposo, Lizzy, él sabe lo que es mejor para ti- Le indicó su madre- Y menos mal que estoy yo aquí para ayudarte, ¿verdad?- Empezó a parlotear- Si es que el trabajo de una madre nunca acaba, aunque sus hijas se hayan casado siempre tiene cosas que hacer- Darcy empezó a molestarse por sus comentarios- Pero claro, yo lo hago encantada, sobretodo pudiendo permanecer en una casa tan lujosa y hermosa como esta- Ella disfrutaba tanto que no pensaba en los que tenía alrededor- ¡Verás cuando le diga a Lady Lucas todo el esplendor que tenéis aquí.

-Querida, creo que nuestra hija necesita descansar- Indicó el señor Bennet conduciendo a su esposa hacia la puerta- Es mejor que hoy no la agobiemos con nuestras visitas, que acaba de llegar- Caminó hacia la cama y besó la frente de su hija favorita- Descansa pequeña, luego me pasaré a verte.

-Gracias papá- Le sonrió agradecida, y Darcy le hizo una inclinación de cabeza haciendo lo mismo.

-Nosotros también salimos- Dijo Jane- Aunque me encantaría estar contigo un rato, sé que necesitáis estar a solas, ya volveremos en otro momento.

Al salir los Bingley, la habitación quedó en silencio, tan solo roto por las risas del pequeño Luka, que estaba entretenido con el reloj de bolsillo de su padre. Darcy, en cuanto se sintió libre de las miradas de sus invitados, se despojó de la chaqueta, el cravat y el chaleco, además de los zapatos, y se tumbó en la cama, dejando a Luka en medio de ambos.

No necesitaban decirse nada, tan solo con esas pequeñas caricias que se dedicaban, y con las miradas cargadas de amor que se profesaban, sabían que todo estaba bien, que poco a poco, todo podría volver a la normalidad.

 **-/ &-**

Lady Catherine permanecía sentada junto a la ventana de su celda, que daba a un pequeño jardín. Para ella aquel lugar estaba falto de clase, y el jardín era patético, pero esperaba que su hija la sacara pronto de ahí, tal y como le había dicho. También esperaba impaciente una misiva de sus esbirros, esos que tenían a la maldita Elizabeth Bennet cautiva, hacía días que esperaba noticias dándole las buenas nuevas sobre la susodicha, pero estas no llegaban.

El carcelero pasó, como cada día, con la prensa diaria, pues así lo había solicitado ella, porque aunque estaba presa necesitaba enterarse de todo, y mediante sus contactos, meter mano en los asuntos que fuera preciso.

Tomó el Times, como siempre hacía, y al ver el titular de portada casi se desmaya de la impresión. En él ponía bien grande «LA SEÑORA DARCY RESCATADA DE SU SECUESTRO», y a continuación el artículo que contaba que tras varias semanas de investigación, y con la ayuda de familiares y amigos, Elizabeth Darcy, de Pemberley, había sido rescatada con vida, y que ya se encontraba en su hogar, recuperándose de sus heridas. También decía que los autores de dicha acción estaban siendo juzgados, y posiblemente serían colgados en breve. Añadiendo al final que se sospechaba que había alguien más influyente detrás, queriendo extorsionar a la familia Darcy.

Al leer todo aquello, empezó a temblar, la rabia creció en su interior, y no pudo hacer más que apretar entre sus manos el periódico, y maldecir a todos los implicados.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo han podido encontrarla? ¡Nadie sabía donde estaba!- Y entonces tuvo un momento de lucidez- Anne... Mi hija... Mi propia hija me ha traicionado, me ha vendido por salvar la vida de esa despreciable mujer...- Dio un grito atroz- ¡Me las va a pagar, señorita Bennet! ¡Pagará por haberse inmiscuido en mis planes! ¡Pagará por haber puesto a mi hija en mi contra! ¡Lamentará el día que su camino se cruzó con el de mi sobrino!

Y de inmediato se apresuró en hacer llamar al muchacho que llevaba todos sus recados, había llegado el momento de salir de ese lugar y hacer las cosas en persona.

 **Hola,**

 **Como veis, en compensación por haber tardado tanto la vez anterior, esta vez me he dado prisa en actualizar, así que aquí tenéis el siguiente.**

 **¿Qué os parece? ¿Demasiado empalagoso? ¿Y el final? ¿Qué os parece? No voy a hacer que todo pase en el próximo, la venganza lleva su tiempo, y mientras hay asuntos que tratar, como la compensación para los Wickham, la señora Bennet en Pemberley volviendo loco a Darcy, el romance de Georgiana, que se quedó en un paréntesis tras el viaje por Europa... Tenemos temas a tratar de sobra mientras Lady Catherine planea su venganza.**

 **Como siempre, estoy abierta a sugerencias, si tenéis alguna idea que os gustaría que saliera, por privado podemos comentarla. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
